Blood Meister
by UnflinchingResolve
Summary: When young girls start showing up dead with suspicious bite marks on their necks Stein only knows of one group who is capable of handling this. But what if it is more than a single vampire? What if their is more going on then they believe? PLEASE NOTE THIS FOLLOWS JAKE FROM OMEGA! OC OBVIOUSLY
1. Prologue

**Ok guys I know it's short but I am just testing the waters here. I'll have more up soon! ALSO PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS AU FOR BOTH STORIES! I CANT STRESS THAT ENOUGH!**

Chapter 1

It was late and Maka and Soul were walking home from another party at Kid's manor.

"That sure was a cool party." Soul said nonchalantly as they walked

"Yeah it was. Crona even looked like he enjoyed himself somewhat." Maka said with a giggle

"Well you do realize…" Soul started but stopped when a scream pierced the air.

"What the?" Maka yelled as she and Soul ran to the source.

The two ran around the corner and into an alley to find a girl laying on the ground.

"Is she ok?" Soul asked as Maka went to check her.

"Hey are you alright?" Maka asked as she bent over to check her pulse.

Nothing.

"S-Soul she's dead." Maka said in a scared tone.

"What could have done this to her?" Soul asked what they both were thinking.

"Let's go get some help!" Maka said as she ran off.

Ten minutes later Maka and Soul returned with Spirit and Stein.

"What would kill a young girl?" Spirit asked in a disgusted voice.

Stein was on the ground looking over the body when he spoke "She had her blood removed through these here" he pointed to a set of twin holes on her jugular "however that is not what killed her she has a broken neck too." He said as he stood up.

"Professor why would someone make cuts on her neck if they intended to break it?" Maka asked now more curious than scared.

"If I had to guess I would say we have a vampire in death city." He said as he lit his cigarette

"A vampire?" Soul asked

Stein just shook his head.

"Wait they exist? Like bloodsucking nocturnal creatures? Those vampires?" Maka asked

"It's ok Maka dear! Papa is here to protect you! Don't be scared!" Spirit said as he tried to hug Maka only for her to pull a book from somewhere and…

"MAKA CHOP!" Bam she hit her father on the top of the head with the book.

"I just want you to love me." Spirit whined

"Yes I mean that vampire. Come on we will send someone for the body." Stein said as he started walking away from the group.

The next day it had been discovered that two more girls were found dead all in alleyways within a couple of blocks of each other.

"What are we going to do Stein?" Death asked as the professor sipped his tea.

"I have something in mind." He said cryptically

"I hope it doesn't involve having students hunt a vampire. They aren't trained for this sort of thing." He said

"No, no I am calling in a favor from an old friend." He said with a dark smile.

"Oh and how is she?" Death asked knowing fully who he meant.

"Still as much of an Iron maiden as ever."


	2. The Hunter

Chapter 2

Maka, Kid, and Black Star (with their respective weapons) were in class but for some reason Spirit was teaching instead of Stein.

"Sir where is Professor Stein?" Kid asked at the begging of the class. He was asking what they were all thinking.

"He had to go pick someone up at the airport he will be back in a few minutes." Taking a breath then adding "Now if everyone would turn their attention to Maka please."

He didn't even finish his sentence before a book was thrown through the air hitting the death scythe in the head and knocking him unconscious for the rest of the day.

Speaking like nothing had happened Kid said "So I guess he is picking up the vampire hunter then."

"V-v-vampire!" Liz shrieked "You mean like undead blood sucking?" She panicked

"Yes I do." He responded

"Wait why would he be getting a vampire hunter?" Black Star asked as he finally stopped doing pushups.

"Last night three students who attend here were found dead and drained of all their blood." He said calmly while Liz started shacking with fear. Then he said "My father said he was friends with a vampire hunter and that he was trying to get help from her."

"Yeah we found one on our way home." Maka said in a hushed tone

"It wasn't cool." Soul said as the door opened to reveal Stein standing in the doorway.

"Hello class" he said looking towards the class "Spirit" when he saw the unconscious weapon then he walked into the room and sat on the desk saying "Sorry for the delay kids, however there has been a incident that has required my attention." As he spoke he turned the screw in his head.

"Professor is it true you brought a vampire hunter in?" Tsubaki asked her voice full of concern.

"Yes I have." He said with a smile then turned his head towards the door and called "You may come in now."

Everyone in the room turned their heads back to the door to see a man standing in the doorway. He was as tall as Stein was and wore a massive black leather trench coat that swept the ground as he walked, a hood obscured his face from the eyes of the children.

"Go ahead and tell us what you do." Stein said nonchalantly as he spun on his chair.

"I am charged by the Hellsing family to destroy all unholy threats to the church or crown. Vampire are, our main area of business. However I have also dealt with Liches, Werewolves and the occasional leprechaun" He said in a cool deep voice with a lack of a British accent even though he came from Hellsing.

"Is there anything my students should know hunter?" Stein asked as he turned his head to the hooded figure.

"If you see the vampire run. Do not try to fight them, they are smart and cunning. They have strength and speed beyond that of a human." He said dryly as he looked at the class through the shadows of his hood.

"You expect us to run!" Black Star yelled

"If you enjoy living yes." He responded

"No vampire would dare try to take me on unless they are a fool to fight as big of a star as me!" Black Star said as he jumped on top of his table.

"I see." And with that the man left the room.

Waiting outside of the class was Sid who showed the hunter to where he would be staying.

After the hunter left the room Kid nudged Maka in the side

"What kid?" She asked as she turned her head to him.

"Could you see his soul?" He asked then added "Because I couldn't."

"Now that you mention it I couldn't see his soul." She said as she started to think about beings who could hide their souls entirely but could only come up with lord death and a witch.

"I must ask father about him." Kid murmured as Stein started talking about dissecting a certain unconscious death scythe.

After school Maka, Kid, and Black Star (with their respective weapons) decided to play some basketball. They played for about an hour until Stein walked up to the court with the vampire hunter following him.

"Hello children. Playing basketball when there is a blood thirsty monster on the loose, I see that is good." He said in his weird way

"Oh hello Professor." Tsubaki said as she tossed the ball to Black Star who fortunately wasn't paying attention and got hit in the face by the ball.

"You're the hunter." Kid said as they stopped playing.

"That is correct. He is here to take care of our vampire." Stein said as he turned the screw.

"I believe it to be several vampires, however I am unsure of their numbers. I will know more as night falls." He said in a cold tone.

"So you must be strong to kill vampires?" Black Star said as he picked up the ball

"Strength is meaningless when fighting vampires. Intellect and cunning are your weapons. Or at least most of the time." He said.

The sun was starting to set.

"So how are you going to hunt the vampires?" Kid asked as he put his jacket on.

"It depends on if it is just another freak outbreak or if there is a true nosferatu here. Then if there is it depends on whether or not they are No-Life Kings and Queens." He said as he turned his head to the sky.

"Wait there are different types of vampires?" Maka asked, her interests had been peaked.

"Yes a freak is a fake vampire, the only real traits they show are the enhanced speed and strength. They are sad game to hunt. They are created by embedding a special microchip in the person." He said with distain in his voice.

"Oh how I would love to have one of those chips to study." Stein remarked

"A real vampire, or nosferatu as they are properly know as is a much harder creature to hunt. They are generally more refined in their mannerism and rarely do anything to draw the attention of Hellsing or the Vatican. However when they do, they fight like wild cats." As he finished speaking the sun had fully set and the moon could be seen rising on the horizon.

"Then lastly there is the No-Life Kings and Queens. I only know of three that exist on this world and two of them are close friends of mine. They have powers that are god-like and are capable of extreme feats." As he spoke he took off his hood.

His face was pale, like really pale, however his features and looks made up for it. He had firm features on his face. He had hard red eyes that seemed to look through you and into your very soul. His nose was a small thin one, his jaw was firm and his hair a short dirty blond color.

"Do you have a plan?" Stein asked as the group looked at the vampire hunter's face.

"Yes the vampire or vampires seem to attack girls that are walking around the streets so I will follow you all home and hope for an attack or something to happen." He said as pulled his gloves up on his hands.

As he pulled his gloves up Kid caught sight of a symbol carved into the back of them. Grabbing him by the arm and looking at the runes he said "I've seen these before."

Pulling his arm away from the child he said "Be careful how you approach me."

Before kid could continue a single gunshot rang out across the court.

The shot hit the hunter dead-center in the head, between the eyes to be specific. He hit the ground with a heavy thud.

"What the hell?" Kid and Stein said in unison.

As everyone inspected the body of the hunter a young boy followed by two girls walked onto the court. The man looked to be in his teens had long black hair in a ponytail and wore a black suit. He had red eyes and a thin face. The girls looked to be in their early teens and each wore an identical black dress with red accents. They had long flowing brown hair.

The boy cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Now that Hellsing has been dealt with could I please have your attention?" He said in a rather high pitched voice.

"Who are you?" Black Star asked as Tsubaki transformed into her chain scythes and landed in Black Star's hands.

"And more importantly why did you kill him?" Stein asked as he turned the screw in his head counter-clockwise.

"We are just here to collect all meisters and weapons for our masters. Now if you would please come with us without a fight please." As he spoke he turned around and did a follow me motion.

"That wasn't blessed silver wasn't it?" Asked the hunter as he stood back up, his eyes burning crimson.

The boy froze as he watched the hole in the hunter's head slowly closed and healed "But they don't send away from her." One of the girls whimpered

"How?" the boy managed as he was picked up by his throat.

"It takes more than that to kill me." He said in a very dark tone.

Maka felt a shiver go down her spine as they watched.

"Who are you?" the boy asked as tears started to well up in his eyes.

"On this night I'm your end. You were such a fool to attack a No-Life King with a weapon meant for humans. Now you and your friends have three choices before you." As he spoke he threw the kid down to the ground.

"One fight and die. Two tell me what I want to know. Three try to run." As he spoke a wicked smile appeared on his face revealing sharp fangs. "So what will it be?"

"Girls" The boy said as he stood up, trying to muster as determined face as he possibly could he said "weapons now."

Each girl turned into a small silver dagger and landed in the boy's hands who held the weapons ready to attack.

Black Star raised his weapons but stopped when the hunter raised his hand so that Black Star would stop.

"I would take all the help you can get. You don't even have a weapon." The boy pointed out arrogantly.

"You are right I don't have a weapon let's fix that." He said with a slight chuckle

Raising his arms so that they formed a cross he said "Requirements for a level three release have been met." Pausing for a second then saying "Releasing control art restriction system to level three until the targets have been eternally silenced." As he spoke the symbols on his hand seemed to pulse red until he stopped speaking.

Maka, Stein and Kid all stepped back, before he spoke none of them could sense the hunter's soul but the second he finished speaking it was like a giant had revealed itself from under a small rock. His soul had an overpowering sadness to it that made all those who could feel it want to start crying for reason they knew not. As Maka gazed at his soul she could see the pain and burden he carried on his very soul.

"You still don't have a weapon oh great blood lord." The boy said mockingly as he raised his daggers.

The raised his left hand as a staff slowly appeared out of the shadows. The staff became solid and sitting at the top of the 2 meter high stick was a skull that if it could truly have an expression it was one of pain. He grabbed the staff with both hands spun it in front of him once then thrust it to the moon. The mouth of the skull opened and a shadow spewed forth from its mouth falling into a crescent shape. The shadow quickly hardened into a black blade. The staff had turned into a scythe, a truly massive one at that.

The boy had a look of awe on his face as the weapon formed, however that changed when the hunter looked at him with murderous intent. He knew he would not live to see another night, however he would not go silently!

**Ok guys so I will do a little explaining for those of you who haven't put it together yet. This "Hunter" is Jake from my other story Omega, however this story takes place several years later. So those of you who are reading this and Omega will have some hints as to how he deals with his vampirism and yes I am aware Omega is not finished yet nor will it be for a while however there wont be many spoilers for how that story unfolds in this one (Other than Jake survives what ever happens and drinks someone's blood to become a No-Life King (and it's not Erin! So don't say it))**

**Well please read and review. Sorry if I gave any of you a head ache or made your brains explode out your ears! In the meantime I will go write some more since my insomnia is acting up!**


	3. Limited Release

**WAZUP?**

Chapter 3

A warm breeze blew through the small basketball court as the Hunter and the boy just stood eyeing the other. The boy was the first to move. He charged straight at the hunter with all his speed with both daggers raised ready to strike. Sadly he was nowhere near fast enough to even catch the hunter off guard. Taking a half step forward as he brought the low end of the scythe in an upward sweep the boy ran right into the end of the scythe.

"If you think you can fight me like that you truly are a sad creature." The hunter said in a plain tone as the boy jumped back barely dodging another sweep from the scythe.

The boy ran at him again this time side stepping the sweep that was meant to knock him down and lunged with his daggers at the hunter's chest however his blades hit the stem of the scythe and was forced back again barely dodging a swipe simply meant to decapitate him.

"Why is he only defending?" Kid asked, it was obvious to all watching that this kids was clearly overmatched yet the hunter did not attack unless attacked and those seemed to be lazily done.

"I can only assume to keep them alive for interrogation purposes." Stein said as the boy lunged at him again this time from the side.

"Professor look at his soul. It's like half of it is missing!" Maka said in a confused tone as the hunter swung the scythe again this time hitting the boy with the stem in the gut.

"Yes it does seem like his soul is incomplete. And with it being this strong I can only imagine how truly powerful he is with a complete soul." Stein said as he focused on the hunter's soul.

"But professor how is that possible?" Kid asked as the boy jumped back again.

"I don't know. I don't know."

The boy had, had enough of this he would at least do some damage before he died.

"Girls soul resonance!" He yelled as the hunter just stood there waiting for him to attack again.

"What's this?" The hunter asked just loud enough for the group of kids behind him to hear. He was intrigued.

The boy started shouting as his soul merged with the souls of his weapons, while this happened the daggers started glowing a radiant silver, the daggers started to grow in length and curved upwards.

"Now vampire time to meet your end. The legendary technique of the dual dagger user Gnashing Payara!" He shouted as he raised his weapons again.

"You will have to forgive me." The hunter said as looked at the boy.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he raised his daggers

"I seemed to have misjudged your abilities as a freak." He said

"I am stronger with my girls. You wouldn't know the bond between weapon and meister." He said in an arrogant tone.

"Requirements for a level one release met. Prepare yourself." He said as he raised his hands to a cross symbol again the said "Releasing control art restriction system to level one until the targets are eternally silenced."

Everyone watching even the inept Black Star felt the already massive soul of the hunter at least quintuple in size.

"So much power." Maka said in awe.

"How is that possible?" Kid asked as the hunter started radiating shadows.

In the death room

"Sir do you feel that?" Spirit asked the shinigam as he felt a massive soul appear out of nowhere.

"Yes I do. Come on Death Scythe it could be a witch." The lord of death said as he opened the door to the death room.

Meanwhile

Medusa sat on her broomstick watching the events from a distance. She smiled as the No-Life King released more power.

"Just perfect." She purred

The hunter no longer held a scythe but instead in his left hand he held a single claymore that was bigger than he was. The left half of the blade was black and the right half of the blade was white. Written on the black side of the blade was something in a foreign language. The hunter himself had a dark and ominous shadow around him. The shadow seemed to be alive.

The boy ran at the hunter, much faster this time. As he approached he started slashing wildly at the hunter, who blocked the blows lazily with his claymore. The boy made the mistake of getting too close to the claymore and soon found himself barely able to block a blow that sent him flying into the wall. Landing with a bone cracking thud.

The boy hopped to his feet as he smashed his swords together releasing a blinding light.

The hunter was temporarily blinded from the flash, causing him to take a step back.

The boy saw his chance to attack and lunged at him plunging his blades into the chest of the hunter.

"Oh no." Maka whispered as she saw the blades through the back of the hunter.

"My offer still stands boy." The hunter said as he grabbed the boy by his throat again, the blades still embedded in his chest.

The boy was too shocked to say anything, he had stabbed him through the heart! He should be dead he thought!

"Stein! What the hell is going on here?" Lord Death asked in his real voice.

Stein turned around and saw Lord Death hovering a few meter's off the ground, holding Spirit in death scythe form.

"He is taking care of a vampire who happens to be a meister." He said nonchalantly as he turned back to the seen in front of him.

"Oh ok then." Lord Death said in his high pitched voice.

"So will you tell me who is implanting the chips? Who is your master?" The hunter asked as he tightened his grip on the boy's throat.

The boy new if he talked he was dead, and if he didn't talk he was dead. So in an act of defiance he spat in the face of his would be executioner.

"I see. Well as much as I hate it, it looks like ill have to rip the information I want out of you." And with that he thrust his left hand into the chest of the boy, who in turn howled in agony. Knowing that most freaks would combust around this point the hunter grabbed the microchip that was located next to the boy's heart and tore it out. Tossing the chip aside.

"This is your final chance to have a real death, boy." He said, secretly hoping he would just tell him so he wouldn't have to do what would come next.

No response, just a glare. He would not betray her so easily.

"Remember you made me do this." And with that the hunter sank his fangs into the boy's throat, who again was howling in pain and terror as he slowly felt his life fade away.

Drinking every last drop of the boy's blood he dropped the corpse to the ground as he pulled out the twin daggers and tossed them to the ground. As they landed they turned back into the girls, weeping for their dead meister.

Looking at the girls, knowing the pain of losing someone you cared for the hunter gave them the only mercy he was capable of. "I'm sorry." And with that he flicked his wrist causing his claymore to sail through the air decapitating both girls in a fluid motion.

"Well that was needlessly graphic." Lord Death said as the two girls corpses went up in a blue inferno.

"A necessary evil." The hunter said as his claymore melted into shadows.

For a while no one said anything, finally the hunter said "Titan, Onyx go search the city for anymore freaks. Kill them on sight." And with that two massive spiders emerged from his shadow. They each had dozens of eyes on them. Titan was a tarantula the size of a small car and Onyx was a black widow the size of a toddler. The two spiders skittered away from their master at incredible speeds.

Muttering to himself "Now how about that information." As his shadow morphed again reveling the boy now standing directly behind him.

In a cold tone the hunter commanded "Speak."

"I was wandering the streets with Lilith and Maya two weeks ago when we met a woman who said she could give us unimaginable power. At first we didn't believe her but we found ourselves intrigued by what she had to say. In exchange for our immortality we were to get the vampire simply known as Jake to achieve a level zero release." He said in a monotone voice.

"Did you know your master's name?" Jake asked

"She had us call her Mistress. That is all." He responded in the monotone fashion

"Two more questions before I release your soul. Why did your master want me to release form zero? Does she know what that entails?" he was incredibly curious about this and hoped the boy would give a good answer.

"She said she needed to feed it off of the raging insanity." He responded

"What is it?" He asked

"I do not know." The boy's soul responded

"Last question. Was it worth it? Was losing your humanity worth all this … power?" he asked

"I was just a pawn, probably meant to die in this task." He said

"Answer me."

"Yes." He responded

"Then you are a fool." And with that the boy started melting away.

Medusa had what she needed she knew this was the right creature. And with that flew off with a evil chuckle.

Pulling out a kerchief and wiping the blood from his face he finally noticed that he had a full audience, fear in some of their eyes, awe in others and disgust in one of them.

"Limited power release complete." He said as his shadows returned to normal and the massive aura disappeared.

"My apologies that you had to witness that. I have never been one to eat in front of others." He said as his spider's returned with two boys wrapped up in webs. The boys were cowering in fear and one of them had soiled themselves.

"What will you do with them?" Death asked as he pointed to the two boys who were too scared to do anything other than whimper.

"What I was sent here for. Search and destroy." And with that he walked up to the violently trembling freaks and crouched so his face was mere centimeters from theirs. "Tell me how many more freaks are there and where is this mistress?" He demanded however the two vampires never stopped their trembling.

"I don't know we just woke up like this a few weeks ago in an alley. Please sir you have to believe us." One of them stammered and pleaded.

Letting out a sigh he stood up and said "Titan, Onyx dismissed." The two spiders melted into the shadows.

Ripping the webbing off of the boys he picked them up and sat down on a bench with them on his lap. They were still shaking as he pulled out a clean kerchief and wiped the blood tears away from their eyes.

In an almost fatherly tone he asked "What are your names?"

"I-I-I'm John sir. And this is my little brother Jake." He said in a scared voice but he no longer trembled as they had a minute before.

"Oh cool my name is Jake too!" He said in a friendly tone.

"Oh." The boy who spoke said

Everyone watching couldn't believe what they were seeing, not even ten minutes ago this man had ripped apart a boy and two young girls. Now he was sitting down on a bench calming two young freaks.

"Sir what are we?" the boy asked as he nuzzled into Jake's jacket.

"Why don't you tell me what happened to you two." He said as he ruffled the boy's hair a little.

"We were walking back to the orphanage from the park when we were stopped by a lady who said she knew where our parents were." Pausing for a second wiping his nose then going on with his story "We followed her into an alley then everything went dark. We woke and tried going outside but the light it burnt our skin. We've been hiding from the snake lady ever since." He finished as his brother started tearing up again.

"Can you describe her for me?" He asked gently

"She wore a hood that looked like it had eyes on it and her hair was braided in front of her, she also had a tattoo that looked like a snake on her arms. Or at least I think it was." He said hesitantly

"You have been very helpful. Thank you." He said as he gave the boys a gentle squeeze then pulled out packets of re liquid and handed one to each boy saying "You must be famished here drink this."

The boys looked at it quizzically before Jake poked a hole in the top of each pack for them to drink from.

"Is this really the same man?" Kid wondered aloud, one moment he was ripping a vampire to ribbons the next he was being kind and fatherly to two young vampires.

The group noticed that the shadow cast by the bench that he was sitting on started to form the image of an elderly man. Until an old man dressed in a butler's uniform, a monocle on his left eye, and long black hair in a ponytail stood behind Jake's left shoulder.

Stein recognized the man.

"Hey why don't you two get some rest. Its ok I'll be right here. " Jake said as the two boys started to doze lightly, content for the first time since they had gone to the orphanage.

"Master Whede where are we?" the old man asked in a very proper British accent.

"Death City, Nevada." He replied without looking to his only familiar.

"And might I be bold enough to ask what your task is this time?" He asked as he inclined his head a little bit.

"Three students at the local special academy have been found drained of their blood with broken necks. We are here to find the source of both the freaks, of which we were not informed of and the vampire that had attacked the students." He said as the boys started to lightly snore.

"Broken necks I assume that means a real vampire that doesn't want a fledgling." The man said as his gloved hands stroked his chin.

"My thoughts exactly. However it seems we were expected so we will need to play this in a different manner." He said calmly then after that he asked "Are they asleep?"

"Yes sir they appear to be." He responded as he tightened his gloves. Faint flickers of light rising from the gloves.

**Well does anyone have the stomach for what comes next? Please read and review!**


	4. Plans Within Plans

**Real quickly I will be putting up the next chapter to Omega today.**

Chapter 4

"Be quick Walter." Jake said as he slowly got up from the bench, being careful not to wake the boys.

The instant Jake had fully rose a flash of silver took off the boy's heads, the peaceful look never leaving their faces even as their bodies went up in flames.

"YOU MONSTER HOW COULD YOU JUST KILL TWO BOYS LIKE THAT!" Spirit screamed in a full parental rage.

"Sir?" the old man whom Jake had called Walter asked.

"It was my only option." He said calmly as he turned to face the gathered crowd.

"What do you mean you could have let them live! They were so young!" Kid said in a rather disgusted way.

"Sadly no I couldn't have." He responded

"YES YOU COULD HAVE MONSTER!" Spirit yelled as he punched Jake squarely in the jaw, the punch having little effect other than letting some of Spirit's anger out.

Without a word he just raised his right hand so that everyone could see the back of his glove. The pentagram surrounded by runes was glowing a bright crimson.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Kid asked

Lord Death knew what they were the second he saw the symbols… after all he created them with the help of Eibon.

"The control art restriction system." Lord Death said knowingly

"Yes I was bound a decade ago to my master." He said in an almost sad tone.

"But why kill those boys?" Kid asked then added "They did nothing."

"The seals." He responded

"But why couldn't you let them live?" He asked again

"Lord Jake was bound to the Hellsing bloodline a decade ago, he is more…" pausing for a moment to find the right word "restrained than the other two vampires in her possession. He is physically incapable of disobeying her orders and one of which was…" he paused letting Jake finish.

"To seek out and destroy any and all forms of unholy creatures whether they be werewolf, vampire or even a witch. I am to strike them down no matter what form those curses take whether it be a newborn child or an elderly grandmother." He said coldly

"So as you see Lord Jake gave those two boys the best possible death he could. That is the only kindness he is capable of on that particular manor." Walter finished as Stein moved to the front of the group.

"And just who are you?" Kid asked as he poked Walter in his very real feeling chest.

"Walter C. Dornez. Former vampire hunter and last I saw butler to Integra." Stein said as Walter noticed the professor. "So tell me Shinigami how did you end up as the familiar to a vampire?" Stein asked

"Franken." Walter said coldly then letting out a sigh he said "My services would still be needed after my death and a friend of ours suggested this. I am surprised to see you here, I thought you would have returned to her by now."

"Oh tell me you're still not hung up about the whole thing with Integra." Stein said with a warm smile.

"No. Being dead has given me a new look at your … relationship with Integra." He said as he clasped Stein's hand in a firm shake.

"Moving past the small talk. Does anyone know what the boy meant by snake lady?" Jake asked as Stein moved up to him.

"No. Or at least I can't think of anything." Stein said, the thought of Medusa being alive again never even crossing his mind.

"Ok in that case I need you to let Walter look at all the files and any knowledge you have on everyone who has been attacked by the vampires." He said in a rather hard tone, not liking the lack of information he had gathered so far.

"I assume you want the usual comparisons then sir?" Walter asked as he clasped his hands behind his back.

"Yes. Blood type, ethnicity, social cliques, and living location." He said like he had done this many times before.

"What's your name vampire?" Lord Death asked, he was kinda surprised by how the vampire was taking this like a standard police investigation, the vampires he had met in his day were generally blood crazed individuals

"Jacob Whede." He said with a bow of his head.

"I assume you will be hunting the vampires at night." Lord Death said as he floated up to him.

"Yes though the sun does not hurt my body, my eyes are not use to this much of it. You see London is generally in an overcast. So during the day I will be reviewing whatever information you have on past vampire related incidents." He said as Walter melted back into his shadow waiting to get back to the DWMA and get to work.

"Perhaps I can ask you to do me a favor then, in return for a favor of course." Lord Death said

"Depends on what you need." Jake said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Could you train some of my students to hunt vampires? I had forgotten of their existence in recent years and have no actual means of training my students to take care of this kind of threat." He said then added "And besides who better to teach the hunting of a vampire than a No-Life King?"

"How many students would I be teaching?" He asked in a serious tone.

Lord Death was shocked he honestly didn't expect the vampire to even consider it. "You would be teaching the children who are here and one other." He said as he motioned to the kids, the one who wasn't here would be Crona. Because it was impossible to keep Maka focused on class work without being able to be close to the girl.

"Alright." And with that he walked off into the night.

"I wonder what relationship Stein had with this Integra." Kid whispered back.

Medusa had just returned home. As she was walking into the main room the vampire she had been using for her experiments started yelling at her.

"What the hell Medusa you told me they wouldn't do anything to Aaron yet he and his girls are dead! And to top it off he's here! The whole reason I left London was HIM specifically!" the vampire screamed at the witch.

"It is wonderful isn't it. Now calm down May." Medusa said as she sat down in front of her crystal ball.

"You, you planned this! You knew they would call Hellsing and send him!" May accused.

Medusa looked at her undead friend with a look that said "wasn't it obvious?" to which the small redheaded vampire just put her head down.

"Why would you want Hellsing here? They destroy everything even related to vampires." The vampire asked

"Yes they do don't they. However the kishin is weak so we will release the madness within the hunter who arrived today, hopefully this will strengthen him enough for the next part to happen." She said as her vampire walked away.

"Just don't send my fledglings to their doom next week." She said as she walked off to go be with her "Sons".

Medusa let out a sigh, this plan of her had far too many unknowns for her to be 100% comfortable with. Firstly she wasn't sure what vampire Hellsing would send, if they send the girl or the red clad man her plan would fail, luckily they sent the one she needed. Then she would need to be able to have free lock her in an independent cube which would act like a different dimension. Which would hopefully be able to break his seals releasing the thing she only knew of as The Raging Insanity. And lastly she would need it to not kill her. That last part was just preferential.

Letting out a sigh she got up and started informing the others that would be needed for her plan next we at the DMWA's prom. She knew that the hunter would still be here by then because she controlled the chipped vampires and would see to them drawing absolutely no attention, so he would have to be here by then.

All in all her plan was coming along nicely as she let out an evil laugh.

**Ok I'm going to ask for some fan ideas here are a couple of ideas I have about the future chapters and I want your opinions. Also please note Alucard, Seras and Integra will be showing up in like a chapter or two.**

**1. Somehow turn one of the female characters (Maka, Tsubaki, Liz or Patty) into a ... VAMPIRE! **

**2. Release Vlad for some epic and massive destruction and asswhoopin.**

**3. Delve more into Integra and Stein's former relationship with shenanigans from Alucard.**

**Please review and give your thoughts!**


	5. Vampire Hunting 101

Chapter 5

The next morning when Maka and Soul arrived in class Stein had told them to report to the gym, Jake would be teaching them there. So the weapon and meister pair went to the gym only to find Kid with Liz and Patty waiting in the center of the room. No one else was there.

"Hello Maka." Liz said as they noticed her and Soul walking up to them.

"Hello guys." Maka said.

"So where is the guy?" Soul asked then added "This is uncool." As he put his hands on his neck.

"I don't know, however Crona seems to have arrived." Kid said as he motioned to the pink haired girl who was standing in the doorway holding her shoulder with Ragnarok sticking out her back yelling about something food related.

"Oh hey Crona." Maka said cheerfully as the girl hesitantly walked up to the group.

"Oh h-h-hey Maka." She stammered.

Before Maka could say anything to reassure Crona Black Star came running into the room upside down on his hands.

"HEY GUYS!" He yelled as Tsubaki jogged in after him.

Now on his feet Black Star asked "So where is he?"

The door to the gym slammed shut as the lights in the room dimmed considerably darkening the room.

"Maka I don't know how to deal with being in a gym with dim lights." Crona whined as a mist appeared in the room.

The mist began collecting into the form of a man until Jake stood before them. He looked a little different than he had the night before he no longer wore the massive trench coat instead he just wore a plain black t-shirt that revealed his not overly muscled and heavily scared arms and a pair of black jeans. Looking at the kids with his crimson eyes he asked "Is this everyone?"

"YEAH NOW TEACH US HOW TO FIGHT A VAMPIRE!" Black Star yelled causing everyone to look at him with twitching eyes.

"What's your name kid?" Jake asked in a very harsh tone.

"Oh me I'm Black Star I'm the guy who is going to surpass God! There isn't any fight I can't handle!" He said very enthusiastically.

"We will see if that's true." Jake said as he looked at the rest of the group. Then asked "Can any of you tell me how to kill a vampire?"

"I can! I did some research on it last night!" Maka said very enthusiastically

"That is soooo uncool Maka." Soul said as Maka gave him a dirty look.

"Please do tell." Jake said, ignoring all the melodrama.

"You can cut off the head or put a wooden stake through their heart." She said in a very matter of fact manner.

"While that technically is correct, those methods are a little ... archaic. The use of any weapon that is either blessed silver or just a blessing will cause harm. However just a blessing will be weaker than the combination of silver and a blessing. With a weapon whether it be sword or pistol you need to either puncture the heart or destroy the head." He said as his shadow started to morph back into the massive scythe from last night.

"So destroy the head or heart! Ok let's go kill vampires!" Black Star shouted as he did a double fist pump to the air.

"If you do not calm down I'll feed you to Titan." Jake said as his massive shadow tarantula started to crawl out of the shadows and approach Black Star shutting him up.

Meanwhile a black car was rapidly approaching the city.

"How soon until we are there?" Asked one of the passengers in a welsh accent.

"Vhe vill be zere vhe ve get zere." Responded her companion in a German accent.

"I still can't believe he's back." Said the first girl.

"Ve will kill him zhis time fur shure." Responded the german girl who was driving.

Jake had spent the rest of the morning just talking to the kids about the different strengths and weaknesses of a vampire. He was planning on actually teaching them real-world fighting after they had their lunch. To which they had just left for.

Sitting himself down against the far wall of the gym and pulling out book from inside his jacket that was hanging on the wall he began to read the worn leather book. He was reading for about 15 minutes before his favorite butler appeared at his side.

"Sir I have reviewed all the information in regards to the girls whom have been attacked." He said in his ever formal way.

"Did you see any patterns or anything I should be aware of?" He asked as he put his book away.

"None, all were different blood types, different ethnicities. The only thing that they shared was that they attend this school." He said with a sharp edge in his voice.

"Ok so we will just have to look more thoroughly." He said as the kids rejoined him.

"SO WHEN WILL WE START FIGHTING I'M ITCHING FOR A FIGHT!" Black Star bellowed as the group waited for Jake to stop talking with Walter.

"Young man you should not be so excited to fight vampires. It is a very dangerous task." Walter said as he looked at the blue haired ninja.

This caused Jake to let out a hearty laugh.

"I don't get it what's so funny! I'm the guy who's going to surpass god!" Black Star said as Jake continued chuckling.

"Sir what was so funny?" Maka asked, laughing seemed out of character for the rather cold man.

As he stopped laughing he asked "Really Shinigami you of all people saying that?"

"Wait what? Shinigami?" Kid asked, confused that someone was talking about his title.

"No. What was so funny was that Walter." He pointed to the old butler "Hellsing's very own God of Death. Who would go killing with a smile on his face. Would tell someone not to be excited about killing vampires." He said with a chuckle as everyone turned to look at the old man.

"He doesn't look like much." Black Star said

"Nor is he a reaper! Don't flatter yourself old man. The only death gods here are my father and I. Besides you're not even symmetrical!" Kid said in a rising tone, the utter lack of symmetry was maddening! A monocle... how dare he!

"Chill out kiddo." Said a sing song voiced reaper as he walked into the room.

"But he calls himself a Shinigami! It's unacceptable!" Kid said as his face swelled with anger.

"Oh kid trust me, I have watched Walter before he has the skill to back up his title." Lord Death said as Walter made a small bow to the reaper.

"Why are you here father?" Kid asked, it was rare for his father to leave the death room and here he was in the gym of all places.

"Oh I came to tell Jake he has two visitors in the death room. However their intentions are less than pure." He said as a small frown appeared on Jake's face.

"Were they dressed like priests?" Jake asked all ready knowing the answer.

"Yup Yup!" The reaper responded.

"Sir shall I send our guests away?" Walter asked with a devilish smile as several flickers of silver floated around the butler.

"No I'll kill them this time. Releasing control art restriction system level 3." And with that he vanished.

"We should get going this is a fight I wouldn't want to miss." Walter said as Lord Death lead the way to the death room.


	6. Level 0

**A fan favorite character is back! Insert insane and maniacal laughing here! I was so proud of this chapter I had to put it up immediately, that's two chapters in one day people!**

Chapter 6

Heinkel and Yummie sat at a small table in the death room sipping their tea. Spirit who happened to be on the ground with a pistol shape bruise on his face he had received for trying to make a move on the German nun, let out a small moan.

"Vhere is he?" Heinkel asked her partner who had just finished her tea.

Before she could answer the room darkened as the shutters to the windows all slammed shut simultaneously and a thin haze appeared in the room.

The two nuns stood up with their weapons drawn. Heinkel her twin modified Desert Eagles and Yummie her single long katana. However Jake didn't appear instead the door opened revealing Lord Death and the students that Jake had been training followed closely by Walter.

"Miss Wolfe, Miss Tagaki Lord Jake is in no mood to let you survive this I would flee while you still can." The old butler said.

"Nein vere going to kill zhat vampire." Heinkel said as the mist started to collect into the form of a man.

Slowly Jake appeared in the death room. He appeared with his jacket on, he was holding a black claymore in his right hand and a white one in his left hand. He had no expression on his face as he spoke. "Heinkel, Yummie I am here on business. Why have you come here?"

"We are on business too." Yummie said as she raised her katana.

"And what business is that?" He asked as he brought the black claymore up so it was resting on his shoulder.

"YOU!" Both girls screamed as the simultaneously attacked.

Yummie quickly ran up to the vampire slashing wildly as she tried to draw his attention so that Heinkel could try to get a clean shot. However he blocked all of her attacks with the claymore in his left hand as he brought the one in his right hand across his shoulder cutting it, blood flowing onto the blade. And with that he threw the blade at the german nun who had been unloading her clip in his general direction, none of her shots hitting him as he lazily dodged.

The claymore missed Heinkel, just barely. It landed in one of the many crosses in the room. Yummie slashed at Jake's left arm madly trying to get him to drop his blade, however that didn't work. Jake kicked the young nun hard sending her through the air and landing on her partner.

Maka and everyone else watched the fight intently as Jake effortlessly dodged all of the attacks the two girls assaulted him with. The girls were screaming about revenge and how Jake would be judged, asking the question on everyone's mind "Walter why do they hate him so much?"

"You see those two are all that remains of the Vatican's special section 13. Their job was much like Hellsing's. Destroy all signs of unholy creatures, however sometimes our agents would cross paths with their agents. Hellsing being known for using vampires to do its job, this has caused much conflict with the Vatican's agents." Pausing to watch Jake narrowly dodge a swipe to the face "and when Master Jake … joined us Sir Integra wanted to test him. So she sent him to go kill a group of Vatican agents just outside London. Those two" he pointed at the nuns "and the man who raised them were the Vatican agents. Jake quickly disarmed those two and decapitated the late bayonet priest father Alexander Anderson. A few days later the Vatican launched an all-out attack against Hellsing to which Integra ordered Jake to decimate them, and decimate them he did. Those two are the last of their kind and the have been trying to kill him for a decade now." Walter finished as Heinkel was impaled through the chest by the massive blade letting out a blood curdling scream she pulled something out from her robes.

A grenade! She pulled the pin. Jake threw the claymore, with Heinkel still attached to it away from himself. However the nun dropped the grenade at his feet.

"Eat holly hand grenade you ass!" Heinkel yelled as she pulled the sword out of her gut, a second later the grenade exploded.

The force of the blast had ripped through the air sending Jake flying he landed about a meter from were Walter now stood. As he stood up his jacket and shirt or rather the rags that they had been reduced to fell off of him revealing many cuts and shards of shrapnel all over his chest. The bleeding was intense. He stood there for a second before he tried moving put fell as one of the shards had severed his Achilles tendon making walking impossible. Letting out a small chuckle.

"Would you like for me to deal with them sir?" Walter asked as a smile formed on his face.

The two nuns started walking towards him.

"No I think it's time for us to have a little fun. Besides I can't heal this without a form 0 release." This caused Walter's monocle to fall from his face as the implications of what that meant hit him like a truck.

"Do you think it wise sir?" Walter asked as he helped Jake up.

"Just tell him only those two." Jake said as he raised his arms so that his gloved hands where parallel to his head.

What's going on? Maka thought.

"Releasing control art restriction system to level zero. Madness and Genius are two sides of the same coin." As he spoke the seals on his hands started pulsing as if they had their own heartbeat, as he finished his release words the seals grew and came off of his gloves, the runes just floated in the air as he dropped to his knees. The two nuns started preparing their weapons again.

"Why is he just sitting there?" Kid asked but instead of an answer he and everyone who was even a little skilled in soul perception inside the DWMA felt a gigantic, insane soul appear out of nowhere. The soul radiated madness, insanity, hate and anger with such force that Stein stopped dissecting the goat on the table and ran to the death room thinking a kishin was there.

Laughter, Jake's body was laughing maniacally as he stood up. His shadows radiating away from him in an angry aura. As he stood he opened his eyes to reveal that they were ablaze with madness.

"Here it comes." Walter muttered.

"Heinkel Wolfe. Yumiko Tagaki. We have always let you live out of respect for you and your work. However every time you just attack us again." Vlad said, his voice taking on a much richer quality than Jake's. "BUT ENOUGH! YOU HAVE ATTACKED US FOR THE LAST TIME! YOUR SENTENCES ARE DEATH!" He bellowed as a weapon started to form in his hand. "Prepare your selves for your lives shall set with the sun." He said in a calm voice as his shadows finished creating his scythe. Picking up the weapon giving it a skilled swirl.

"What happened to him one minute he is calm and collected now he is…" Maka couldn't find the words.

"That is why Sir Integra bound Jake, he calls himself Vlad. He is utterly mad and only wishes to destroy indiscriminately." Walter said as Vlad started laughing. The damage that had been done by the holly hand grenade was already healed allowing everyone to see his scarred but well chiseled body.

"Dam he is hot without his clothes." Liz said as she eyed the heavily scared vampire.

One scar stuck out to Maka. "Walter? Is that a cross on his back?" she asked

"Yes miss." Walter said quickly hoping the topic would die with his answer.

"How did he get that? Was that the binding?" She asked

"No you will have to ask him about it. I don't think he wants others talking about it." Walter said in his ever formal voice.

"Yummie just as vhe practiced!" Heinkel shouted as they both jumped into action to fight the insane vampire.

"Right!" Yummie said as she charged at the now laughing vampire. As she drew closer she yelled "KILL, KILL, KILL!" She was running so fast she was barely visible. As she made her final approach she yelled "Simabara sword-style, Shoki!" as she made mad slashes at the still heartily laughing vampire, who lazily side stepped every attack mere milliseconds before impact. Yummie jumped back from the vampire as he slashed with his scythe.

Taking a break from laughing Vlad asked "Why is it everyone has to yell whatever name they give their attacks?" Upon hearing no answer he said "Oh well we can try it."

The shadows that seemed to envelope the vampire started to move as if they were being sucked in by the scythe, causing the weapon to shimmer with the dark, mad energy of Vlad's shadow. The eyes on the skull had black fires burning in their sockets. "I think I will call this…" pausing to think for a moment "Death's caress." He said with a devilish, toothy smile that would have made Alucard proud. And with that he started running at the young samurai so fast that only the dust left by his pace could be seen.

However it was not Yummie who cried out in pain and agony. It was Heinkel who fell to the ground, her left leg and arm no longer attached to her body. And as she fell her right arm and leg just seemed to fall off for no reason. Heinkel now lay on the ground screaming in pain as the revelation that she had no limbs to speak of hit her for her arms were gone at the shoulder and her legs gone at the knee. She didn't scream for long. As she passed out from blood loss quickly.

"HEINKEL!" Yummie screamed. Without Heinkel their plan wouldn't work. The whole plan was for Yummie to distract him so that Heinkel could make a single killing blow. However that plan was now out the window.

"Don't worry I won't kill her yet." Vlad said as his scythe melted away and was replaced by a black katana of his own to which he held above his head with both hands, waiting to strike.

"I'll kill you, you monster, you evil demon!" Yummie hissed, she was so furious that she could barely speak as she stood up holding her own katana like a baseball bat.

Lowering his katana at these insults as a serious expression came over him. "Monster…yes I am most definitely a monster, however I was an abomination long before this dammed curse came into our life." He said in a serious tone that added an additional meaning to the words that could only be explained as understanding.

"Evil however… no I am not evil. I am balance. I bring chaos to the order, and order to the chaos. I destroy without discrimination whether it be vampires, priests, or even…" his voice dropping to a whisper "my own family" then it picked back up "And I create without prejudices weather that is contentment in a village after slaying the vampires that had been terrorizing them, or the terror as a human looks at the remains of man and her husband both butchered beyond recognition." He picked his katana back up "I am Vlad the madness, the passion, the desire and the cruelty to Jake's genius, his apathy, his burden and his kindness. We are two heads to the same coin." He spoke resolutely, he might be batshit insane, he might love to destroy and butcher but in the end for every deed he did, Jake would in the end find a way to counter it with his own deed they were in perfect (more than a little crazy) harmony in that regard.

Everyone who was watching, watched in silence, this madman had just given a rather sane speech. Or what would have been silence if Patty hadn't started applauding his speech.

"Lies! Bullshit! You are pure evil! You monster!" Yummie screamed as she charged at Vlad with her katana dragging along the ground.

Vlad charged at her with his own black katana high above his head.

The two charged past each other. Each letting a single attack fall. They came to a stop facing opposite directions.

Blood on both blades.

**So Vlad in my mind Is Jake's polar opposite the ying to his yang so to speak and he is my favorite character to write! So please review tell me if you want this ass kickin, laughing and insane vampire to have more screen time or if I should keep him more of a treat to the reader. Oh one more thing. Heinkel and Yummie I want you guys to give me some ideas do I let them live? Do I let Vlad kill them slowly (After I watch some horror movies)? Do I give them to stein to dissect? You tell me cause I l**


	7. Uphill Battle

Chapter 7

The death room was silent as the two fighters stood with their backs facing each other. Blood was dripping from both blades but it was Yummie who after several moments of silence cried out as a fountain of blood erupted from a gash going from her right shoulder to her left hip. She fell to her knees, unable to stand. Vlad turned and faced her, the wicked gash on his face that Yummie had given him was already healing. He started to laugh as tears welled in Yummie's eyes.

We've lost. We bet everything, and we've lost. Yummie thought as Vlad walked up to her, his katana resting across his shoulders. The wound on her chest was healing, however it would still be a minute or two before she could get back up and fight again. She needed to buy time.

"You have lost Yummie, just like everyone else who has tried in the past." Vlad said as his katana melted away, he now stood looking down at her. He shook his head as he turned his back on her and walked to Heinkel who was still unconscious. He carefully picked her up and held her prone form bridal style, he started laughing again.

"UNHAND HER YOU MONSTER!" Yummie yelled as she forced herself to stand, wound on her chest be dammed. This monster will die today or I will die trying, Yummie thought.

"You would continue to fight this pointless fight?" Vlad asked as a smile came over his face as he dropped Heinkel to the floor. "I have won. Your comrade lay broken, your own body on the verge of shock. If I were you I would flee with your life." Vlad said as a claymore appeared in his hand.

"Walter? Why does he use so many weapons?" Kid asked trying to take his mind of the madness in front of him.

"You see they" he pointed to Vlad "are skilled with almost every weapon on this world, whether it be sword, scythe or gun they can use it. They switch the weapons up so to challenge themselves. It is one thing to in swinging a claymore around like a madman and quite another to use the single strike and precision that is expected with a katana." Walter explained

"So he does it to practice different fighting styles. I see." Kid said

Yummie took a hesitant step forward, while a sense of holly fervor passed through her body just like it had Anderson so many years ago. Yummie raised her katana swiftly while saying in a tone that would make the late bayonet priest proud "I am God's divine wrath on earth. You might have slain the other 36 members of Iscariot but as long as I still breathe you shall rot away you vile monster!" And with that Yummie charged at the vampire with speed she didn't even know she possessed.

One second Yummie was standing 5 meters in front of Vlad the next she was 2 meters behind him. Vlad fell to the ground as she had severed a tendon on his leg. The wound quickly healed as he stood back up laughing harder than he had been before.

"Good don't give up yet!" Vlad said as his claymore melted away.

Walter was the only one who noticed Vlad's gloves become tipples, faint shimmers of silver falling from them.

Lord Death watched the chaos before him, he wasn't quite sure who to root for. One side of him wanted to root for the vampire who was just being an insane badass, and on the other he wanted to root for the young weapon.

Yummie charged at Vlad with her katana raised as she screamed "KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!" This one vampire had been the source for so much pain in her life, he killed Anderson, he killed Enrico, hell he killed all of Iscariot! She would give her all to avenge them even if that meant giving up a part of herself to do so. So with a single thought in mind she charged him.

The hate that Yummie had for Vlad was evident to him, he could see that she would stop at nothing to see him reduced to a paste under her, and he liked it. "COME ON! GIVE ME ALL YOU'VE GOT LITTLE NUN! ATTACK! ATTACK! DON'T THINK, ACT! TRY TO SUCEED WHERE SOMANY OTHERS HAVE FAILLED!" He bellowed as he prepared his wires. He was having too much fun to even think, no he would act long before he would think.

Yummie jumped into the air katana raised high, still screaming "KILL!" over and over again. She was fast, she was dammed fast, but she was not faster than the several monomolecular razor wires that surrounded Vlad. With a flick of his wrist and a tug the wires lashed out.

Yummie hit a solid wall of wires, stopping her dead in her tracks. She fell to the ground getting up quickly. "Those wires!" Yummie stammered as she stood up.

"You didn't think this little beauty would follow Walter to the grave did you?" Vlad asked, as he let the wires whip behind him making him look like he had wings. "I will say that these are a fitting weapon for him. Hellsing's own God of Death." And with that the wires lashed out reducing Yummie's katana to shards along with most of her right hand.

Yummie dropped to her knee as she tried not to cry out but found it near impossible.

"Y-y-yummie." Heinkel started as she slowly started to wake up. Turning her head so it faced her the nun "Kill zhat fucker fur Anderson und Enrico." She said weakly.

"Yes Heinkel." Yummie said as she stood up again, her hair covering her face. She pushed the pain that her body was feeling out of her mind, she didn't need it so dam it.

"I applaud your effort I really do, you remind me of myself. Never giving up, never backing down, these are good qualities in a person. However you seem to be missing a weapon, and a hand. And will shortly be missing your will to live." Vlad said as he raised his hands in a stance just as he had learnt from Walter.

"Monster, I accept that I might fall, I accept that Heinkel is most likely going to die." She raised her head slowly "BUT I WILL NOT LET MY FEAR OF DEATH STOP ME ON MY MISSION FROM GOD!" she yelled as she charged at him with a burst of speed that borderlined supernatural.

Vlad made no attempt to dodge. She has no weapon, so no threat he thought. He thought wrong. In the time it took her to cross the 10 meters from her to Vlad a long, silver katana blade burst through were her right hand used to be. The blade ripped through Vlad's side cleaving through half of his chest. Causing him to fall to the ground laughing.

"She's a weapon?" Maka asked, confused by this. She could see that the girl's soul was utter chaos, and from what Soul told her in order to transform into a weapon you needed to be calm.

"So it would seem. However it doesn't appear that she knew that." Stein said as he rotated the screw in his head.

With his side rapidly healing Vlad stood up looking at the girl who was shuddering with rage he said "Nice trick, however let us end this." And with that his set of claymores appeared in his hands, raising the black blade in his right hand so that it was resting on his shoulder, he then leaned forward while rolling his left shoulder forward, quickly falling into a standard fighting stance.

Walter knew that stance from the countless times he had seen it butcher enemies in the past. "Well he is finally taking this seriously." Walter said with a sigh as he put his monocle back on then looked at the group of people saying "This should be done in a moment."

The two stood a few meters from each other for a split second before Yummie charged Vlad.

Letting his laughter consume him Vlad took aim and threw the black claymore, he did not aim for Yummie but rather he threw the sword so it would destroy a part of the ground, thus causing Yummie to start to fall as she crossed the disturbed ground.

Vlad jumped into action as Yummie tumbled forward. Raising the white claymore he jumped into the air bringing it down with such force that the blade Yummie had blocked with shattered. Yummie flew straight down to the ground, impacting with such force that she now lay in a crater.

Vlad let a new laughing fit overcome him as his weapons melted away. He stood on the edge of the crater watching Yummie try and fail to get back up. She struggled but collapsed to the ground.

"YUMMIE!" Heinkel screamed as she lay on the ground, the bleeding from her wounds finally stopped.

Vlad turned and looked at the regenerator. He let a smile cross his face as he started walking towards the girl.

"You monster!" Heinkel said as Vlad picked her up by her throat.

"Tell me Heinkel how far are you willing to go for your friend?" Vlad asked as a devilish smile played across his face.

"What do you mean?" Heinkel asked as Yummie twitched

"I mean if I were to give you the option of letting her live would you take it?" Vlad asked

Heinkel's eyes widened at the thought of Vlad showing mercy.

"Of course she is my only family." She stammered

Vlad let out a chuckle before saying "Family will only hurt you in the end."

Yummie slowly got to her knees, blood flowing from the cuts that covered her body.

"What do I need to do in order for her to live?" Heinkel asked gravely

"Heinkel no." Yummie started to stand but fell as pain lanced through her body.

"Surrender your soul to me." Vlad said just above a whisper.

"You will let her live?" Heinkel asked, Heinkel new that there was no way for either of them to continue fighting. He was just too skilled with every dam weapon. Hell he was toying with them the entire fight only taking the fights ending seriously. She would gladly die so Yummie could live.

"I would send her away myself." He said as his black shadows started to pool around Yummie who was sobbing.

"Heinkel don't we are a team. Weapons wielded on high in the service of god. I need you, you're all I have left." Yummie sobbed as she again tried to stand but once again failed, her body had simply taken too much damage.

"Yummie promise me you will kill zhis fucker." Heinkel said as she mustered her courage.

Maka watched in horror as Vlad held the woman by the throat, mustering her voice to a whisper she asked "Should we do something? He is going to kill her."

"If we were to stop him now we would have to deal with his rage. I trust you don't want to die, so I would suggest not interrupting them." Walter said matter of factly, he had no kindness for Iscariot in his heart and it showed now.

"But this isn't right!" Maka said as she started running towards the vampire.

"H-heinkel. Please don't." Yummie sobbed as she smashed her fist into the ground.

Turning her head so she could look Vlad in the eyes Heinkel said "I accept your deal."

"STOP THIS INSANITY NOW!" Maka yelled as she approached Vlad.

Turning to look at the girl with a curious look on his face.

"Stop this now! This isn't right haven't you already done enough to them?" Maka asked

"You would have me spare my enemies?" Vlad asked in a tone that sent shivers down Maka's spine.

"Yes, you've beaten them. You've won. Just let them go." Maka said as she mustered all her courage.

Seeming to think for a second, he nodded his head as he tossed Heinkel in the crater. She landed on Yummie.

"If you two ever attack me again I will make you mine until I die." He said and with that the shadows that had pooled around Yummie amassed into a ball around the girls and … poof they were gone.

**Hey someone was able to talk Vlad out of butchering Heinkel, maybe there is some hope for him after all...XD. **

**So I had wrote most of this yesterday but because of a dream where Yummie turned out to be a weapon, I delayed posting this cause the idea seemed to great to pass up. Don't worry those little nuns will be back for blood... eventually. **

**Anyway please review, I was happy that I got a review after posting 2 chapters back to back but was sad that I only got one review I worked really hard on those two chapters and was really proud that I was able to write Vlad the way I did anyway Krazyfanfiction1 I love you btw. **


	8. New Subjects

**Before we get started with this chapter I just want to respond to a review that my last chapter received. Yes I am aware that this is completely AU and that Heinkel and Yummie are really, really oc. But this is in a way a sequel to an unfinished story of mine "Omega" And in the events of that story they begin to act how they are in this one. And as to this only being my own oc, SO WHAT THE HELL? I am writing this because this idea has been plauging my mind for weeks, and the only way to get it out is to write and rather than leave it on my computer till the end of time I thought I would post it and hope that at least one person gets enjoyment out of it. Moving on thanks for the reviews because it means people are reading it!**

Chapter 8

Medusa was sitting in a small dark room littered with past and present experiments trying to think of a way to get a replacement subject for Black Blood. Crona had been a miserable failure on every level and it would be easier for her to restart with a new subject than bring him back from the DWMA. As Medusa was lost in thought she felt a massive wave of insanity and madness wash over her, quickly running out of her small house on the outskirts of Death City she looked to the sky thinking that a kishin was here. However when she did not see anything out of the ordinary she decided to use her soul perception.

What she found shocked her to her core. The madness was coming from the DWMA, that vampire to be more specific.

However the madness seamed to die down after only a brief time. However it was long enough for her to come to the conclusion that she didn't need the kishin, she just needed to free that vampire and feed him souls…

Inside the death room Maka stood just to the left of Vlad who was still standing at the edge of the crater that he created. The room was silent for a few moments, until Vlad started clapping his hands slowly while a rich laugh escaped his mouth. However his laughing stopped when a song started playing out of his pants. Pulling out the small black phone he tapped the screen twice.

"Why hello my master." He said in a rich voice.

Apparently he put the phone on speaker as Integra's words could be heard by all.

"Hello Jake I am calling to check in on your progress. So report vampire." Integra commanded in a cold tone.

Stein let out a small heartfelt sigh as he heard his Iron maiden speak.

"I am sorry Jake is currently out of his mind. However I might be able to report for him." Vlad said with a massive smile, he knew Integra hated him.

"GODDAMMIT! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WOULD HAVE REQUIRED A LEVEL 0 RELEASE! ANSWER ME SERVENT!" Integra bellowed into the phone as she bit through her cigar and into her lip, causing some blood to well.

"Heinkel and Yummie attacked, there was a grenade, some internal bleeding and more than a little dismemberment." He said as a laugh came over him, oh there certainly was a lot of dismemberment.

"I see. So are they dealt with?" Integra asked in a much calmer voice, indirectly asking if he had killed the two nuns.

"No. They live, however they will be back. They always come back." He said as the sound of a cigar getting lit could be heard over the phone.

"I understand. Now on to the next piece of business. What is the status on your mission?" She asked as she took a drag on her cigar.

"It would appear that we were expected, the freaks we had slain last night spoke as if they had heard of us more specifically me." He said as he heard Integra drop her cigar. Vlad was probably the well-kept secret in Hellsing, the only other person who knew of his existence other than Integra, Alucard and Seras was the Queen. So someone expecting him was something to be weary of.

"We also think either Dok is here or someone is trying to carry on his work." His voice changed to dead serious when he talked about the possibility of Dok being behind this.

Integra pondered this information for a minute before she said "In light of your findings I will be leaving for Death City immediately to oversee this mission personally. Alucard and Seras will be accompanying me, we will arrive sometime tomorrow." She said rather bitterly as someone chuckled in the background presumably Alucard.

"I look forward to your arrival master. Also if you would have Seras bring the Suitcase that is inside my coffin that would be most appreciated." Vlad said with a wicked smile, he knew Jake wouldn't be too happy about that but to hell with it.

"I'll have her bring it." And with that the line went dead.

"So Teggy is coming to town with him. This just gets better and better." Stein muttered. He looked forward to seeing her, however Alucard he was not looking forward to seeing ever again. Not after the poison ivy incident.

Walter walked up to Vlad, clearing his throat to draw the attention of the vampire.

"Good to see you Walter." Vlad said as he noticed the familiar for the first time.

"Likewise sir. Would you like me to fetch you some clothes or are you fine?" The butler asked as Vlad looked down at his bare chest and torn pants.

Shadows enveloped him for a moment, they disappeared as quickly as they came. Vlad now stood in a fresh pair of pants with a black t-shirt on that had "Control your life through Insanity" written in red ink. The black trench coat that Jake wore before releasing level 0 was resting on his shoulders.

"Will you be staying sir? Or will you retreat back and let Jake out?" Walter asked, secretly hoping Vlad would not be staying. The insane vampire reminded him all too much of Alucard and he didn't like that.

"I suppose I should let the little genius back out, he can control this thirst far better than I can. And it doesn't help being surrounded by virgins." He said with a chuckle as every student blushed as red as a cherry.

"What you are thirsty we can go get you a drink sir!" Patty squealed as she ran to the somehow still standing table and poured tea.

Vlad just looked at Patty like she had just done something really stupid then he said with a chuckle "No you misunderstand, my thirst is for blood not tea. Last night was our first meal in almost a decade, and I want more." He added a dark undertone to that last part.

"Well Lord Vlad. I look forward to your next return." Walter said with a deep bow.

"Yes indeed Walter." He said as he gave a genuine smile to the old familiar then he turned and raised his hands to his head while saying "Limited release complete. Relinquishing level 0 release. The insanity sleeps until needed again." Vlad said as the seals that were still floating in the air pulsed crimson twice then flew onto his gloves.

Vlad laughed for a moment as he fell to the ground. He shook violently for a moment, then all was silent.

Walter walked up to the vampire and extended a hand to help him up with saying "Good evening Lord Jake."

"I trust he didn't do anything stupid?" Jake asked the familiar as he stood up to his full height, the insanity no longer dripping from his voice.

"He made a rather stupid choice, in my own opinion." Walter said coldly the light in the room reflecting off of his monocle.

"What did he do? I don't have two fledglings do I?" Jake asked with a small grin. Jake had long ago promised himself he would never take a fledgling and he hoped Vlad wouldn't make him break that.

"No he let them live. That is the third time he has let them get away and every time they comeback stronger and more crazed for your deaths." Walter stated with a fair amount of venom for the only two remaining agents of Iscariot.

"Well then if that is all I need to know let's get to work." He said as Walter melted into his shadow.

Medusa was about to go back into her house when she felt a pulse of something dark nearby. Walking around the corner of her cobblestone house that also served as a makeshift lab, she saw two girls both severely wounded laying on the ground one was missing all her limbs and the other's right arm was a katana blade and she was covered in cuts and bruises. The two girls were unconscious as Medusa let out a dark and evil laugh. This night had just gotten better for her…

** I don't like that smile Medusa has on her face and poor Heinkel and Yummie. Please review I feed off of them!**


	9. Moving Forward

**I just want to say thank you to all of you who have supported this story. It is because of your reviews that I keep writing and posting to this rather insane story. Thank you.**

Chapter 9

Medusa called for Free and Eruka.

"Y-y-you called Lady Medusa?" Eruka asked as the two came outside to Medusa.

"Wow they look like shit." Free said as he and Eruka noticed the two unconscious girls.

"I want you two to take them inside and clean them up." Medusa said in a rather matter of fact tone, speaking about the girls as if they were objects of study rather than people.

"Y-y-yes Lady Medusa." Eruka said as she and Free each picked up a girl, quickly taking them inside to Crona's old cell.

Medusa let out an evil chuckle as she walked back into her lab. She looked at her messy lab with notes and tools scattered everywhere, she started collecting all of her notes from when she had started infecting Crona with Black Blood and then the eventual melting down of Ragnarok. Oh how much she learned from those passed experiments… and how much more she would learn from doing them again.

On a private jet to Death City.

Integra, Alucard, and Seras were all sitting in the cabin and none of them were speaking at all. They all had their reasons for their silence.

Integra was silent because she knew that she would be seeing Franken face to face again, she had butterflies in her stomach just thinking about him and those grey eyes that could weaken her knees. She had loved him, and he her. However Alucard had seen to running him off. She had been mad about that whole debacle but she knew he did it out of his own twisted need to protect her. Taking her mind off of Stein she pulled out a cigar and lit it. Leaning her head back on the leather seats she closed her eyes as she let the smoke fill her lungs. A small smile came to her face.

Alucard was silent because he was in deep thought, trying to find a way to kill a ma when his master had ordered him not to kill said man was quite the riddle. He hated Stein, he tried to take his master away from him. Integra is mine! Alucard thought. Stein was lucky he survived that fall. Putting his boots on the table he started to whistle a quiet and evil tune. There was much planning to be done.

Seras was thinking about Jake, her once fledgling and former lover. She didn't hate him, she still loved him and she knew that he still loved her, however Jake was somewhat of a punching bag for everyone in Hellsing. Everyone wouldn't hesitate to belittle the ever silent man because he was an easy target, he didn't fight back, and he didn't even do anything to deserve it other than being there. Integra and Alucard had both come to love him in their own ways however they would never show that or even acknowledge it. To them Jake was both a blessing and a curse, he was a cure worse than the disease. Integra respected Jake's intellect but she feared Vlad and what he could do with no remorse. Alucard thought of Jake as someone who would be a true and powerful vampire… if he ever stood up for himself, and that was his problem he renounced power, he would never use the gifts he had been given. Yeah he would summon Walter but he would never do anymore, he was a full blown No-Life King who restrained himself to that of a insect. Alucard despised this in him. Seras let out a small sigh as she looked at the seat next to her that held the long black suitcase that Vlad had requested. Seras tried opening it but the lock and hinges were solid silver and opening it proved impossible. Just then the intercom cackled as their pilot spoke into the microphone.

"This is your pilot speaking. We are making our final approach to Death City Airport, the local time is 8:27 pm on January 23rd. We should be landing in 10 to 15 minutes." The man said rather quickly.

"Oh shit." Seras said as the date hit her. How could I have forgotten? Seras thought.

"What is it Seras?" Integra asked as she eyed the eternally young vampire that sat across from her.

"Jake's birthday is tomorrow and I forgot to get him something." Seras said with a defeated sigh. Jake would never say it but he always loved that for a brief moment every year he was allowed to be human. It wasn't intentional but Integra had been giving Jake more tasks that would require him to be gone for several weeks at a time, and when he was in the Country he was busy doing some stupid task that the council would delegate to Integra who would then pass it to him because he could do them during the day. Thus she never saw him anymore, the last time she had seen him was almost 10 months ago.

"I don't see why you insist on celebrating that pointless day." Alucard said as he was roused from his thoughts.

"It may be pointless to you but not to me." Seras said with a small growl at the back of her throat.

"Why celebrate anything that relates to that weakling?" He asked thinking his own logic flawless.

"He is not weak." Seras moaned, she hated this debate with Alucard. Alucard hadn't seen Jake in almost 4 years and he didn't care, the Jake he knew would always be weak. Seras knew he wasn't weak in fact he was strong, he still refused to drink blood for enjoyment or even just to quench his own thirst, something even Seras in all her purity did.

"Stop it both of you." Integra commanded before the two of them started arguing more, she also felt bad for forgetting Jake's birthday. However she would do nothing to remedy that, Jake was a servant to her she shouldn't need to give him anything, he should be happy that she lets him live… right?

Just then the group felt the plane start its rapid descent and all conversation was halted.

Heinkel awoke with a start, she found herself in a bed in a small dark room. She tried to move but then remembered the loss of her limbs. Letting an annoyed sigh she flung her head back, causing pain to lance through her neck, that and causing a tugging feeling. Looking downwards towards her neck she could see that she had an IV that fed into her neck. Following the small wire she saw it lead up to a black pouch that was hanging above her bed.

Just then the door opened and a lady wearing a black dress and a lab coat walked in, the woman noticed that Heinkel was awake so she said "Oh your awake. Tell me how do you feel?"

"Vhere is Yummie?" Heinkel asked, ignoring the woman's question.

"Was that your friend?" The woman asked with a small smile. So she is german. Medusa thought.

"Ja." Heinkel said, something about this felt very wrong. She couldn't smell the pine and mint smell that had always told her Yummie was near.

"She is close." Was all that Medusa said

This caused Heinkel to relax just a little, her friend was safe. However as soon as that sense of security came over her she felt an inward chill run down her spine. She thought she heard a voice.

"You need to rest and heal." Medusa said as she closed the door. A wicked smile on her face.

Medusa walked into her makeshift lab to find May was sitting on the table in the center of the room.

"What is it May?" Medusa asked in a rather harsh tone.

"We need to stop." The vampire said, fear rich in her voice.

"Oh? And why is that?" Medusa asked

"One of my boys caught word that Integra Hellsing will be arriving in a few minutes she has the other two vampires with her." The vampire said with panic at the edge of her voice.

Medusa was silent for a moment before speaking again and what she said made the vampire sure she was insane "Well what are you waiting for go kill her."

"ARE YOU INSANE?! THEY WILL KILL ME!" The vampire screamed however the second she yelled she felt the snake inside her start to move and cause much agony inside her. She quickly fell to the ground, doubling over in pain as she let out a feral scream.

"I said kill Integra Hellsing. If she dies then our plans will move forward much faster than I had previously anticipated."

The sun had set about an hour ago and a cool breeze was blowing over the airport as our group waited for the new arrivals.

A few minutes later Jake, Stein, Walter and the group that Jake had been training all waited on the tarmac as they waited for the small jet to finally stop moving.

"What do you think this Integra woman is like?" Maka asked Soul as he let out a yawn.

"I don't know but she must be special to get a nickname from Professor Stein." Soul said as a hatch unfolded into a stair case from the jet.

"Let's find out." Kid said as he watched the hatch closely.

A woman who wore a man's suit and had a cigar in her mouth walked out of the jet at a brisk pace, she was followed closely by a man dressed from head to boot in red, and a young blonde woman who wore a skimpy military uniform. The blonde held a long and thin suitcase in her right hand. The trio quickly walked down the few stairs and onto the tarmac. The lady in the suit had an aura of command about her.

"Welcome to Death City master." Jake said with a slight hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Hello servant." Integra responded swiftly and in a strong tone.

"Jjjjjjjjjjjjjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeeee! My god I haven't seen you in months! How are you?" Seras squealed as she tackled her fledgling with a loving hug, Jake let his shoulders relax just a bit as he quickly returned the hug. However it was over just as quickly as it had started as Alucard snorted when he saw that Stein was there to Integra's delight.

"Hello Teggy." Stein said with a playful tone as he kissed her gloved hand, causing a faint blush to appear on the Iron maidens cheeks.

Quickly regaining her composure "Hello Franken, it has been too long. Your …" she stared at the screw in his head "look suits you."

Alucard just glared at Stein through his shades. Not even here five minutes and this man was already being charming to his master. However thank fully it did not last long.

Turning to Jake Integra asked "Have you made any more progress servant?"

"No however with your per" however he stopped speaking when a mist appeared around them.

The mist was not natural. Everyone there knew it, those who had hunted true vampires knew what this was.

**So Heinkel and Yummie to be Medusa's replacement for Ragnarok... Fuck yes (I really love to hate those two and make their lives hell) any way I wouldn't mind some opinions regarding their possible powers in chapters to come. Should the black blood function similarly to Crona's? Should them being regenerators affect it? Should they have new powers? How insane should I make them? Anyway please review and tell me what you think should happen to those two. **


	10. Arrival

**Sorry this took so long I was having several problems like trying to find a way to get Alucard not to fight, weather or not Spirit should oogle Seras' brests ect. Anyway I am not too proud of this one but decided to not rewrite it for the literal 10th time and just move on.**

Chapter 10

"Strange we don't generally have fog this time of year." Kid said as the mist grew thick enough to cut with a butter knife.

"This isn't normal mist this is a real vampire's shroud." Integra said as several human shaped silhouettes could be seen walking towards the group.

The woman who approached the group was closely followed by two young boys. The woman was literally half of Alucard's height and she wore an all-black dress with the only color on her being her long blood red hair. She had a thin face, and rather short nose, her skin was pale and her eyes glowed a vibrant crimson. The boys each wore black suits with blood red ties. They had short cropped black hair, and blue eyes with faces that looked like Walter when he was younger.

"Have you come to grovel at our feet?" Alucard asked as he pulled out his Jackal, not noticing that it felt lighter than usual.

"No actually Lord Alucard my master has ordered me to slay your master." She said with grim look.

Alucard cocked the pistol, however it made an almost hollow clicking noise. Dammit woman this is why you don't take my ammunition on plane rides Alucard thought.

"You seem to be empty sir." One of the boys said with a smile in a high pitched voice.

"Alucard if you would see to Integra's safety I will take care of this." Jake said as he took a few steps forward.

Alucard saw no weapons on Jake, this peaked his interest. So he obliged. Has he finally started using his powers?

"Requirements for a level 3 release have been met. Releasing control art restriction system level to 3 until the targets have been eternally silenced." And with that Alucard was impressed already, it seemed that he would use power to crush them.

"Mother this is the man who killed Aaron and the girls." One of the boys said in a monotone, the other boy continued his sentence "Please let us kill him."

"She will be displeased but… Very well… we will kill him together." May said as she melted into the mist. She cared for the freaks she took in as her own fledglings, this man killed them, she would kill him.

The boy on the left held his hand out to the boy on the right, the second there hands touched the boy on the right flashed a dark silver. The boy now held in his hand a large scythe that looked quite similar to Spirit, however the crescent of the scythe's blade was at a much steeper angle. He gave the weapon a quick spin above his head and then held the blade out, poised to strike.

"He's a scythe meister." Maka said with a touch of disgust in her voice.

"You have two choices before you. You may try to run and survive or you may stay and fight." Jake said as his shadow started to morph into the familiar form of his own scythe.

Now Alucard was the first vampire, he knew every possible power that his kind had. Creating a weapon out of one's shadows was not among them. He now watched very intently. A scowl appearing on his face.

Holding the scythe in his left hand Jake asked "So how decide you?"

"Were gona kill you!" The boy yelled as he jumped into the air, scythe high above his head.

The boy was fast however Jake's reflexes were faster. He didn't even move as the scythe descended through the air, raising his hand so that the scythe's blade was blocked by the stem of his own at the last possible second. Then as swiftly as he blocked he brought his right hand up to the highest point on his scythe's stem and pulled the scythe's blade away from the boy causing the bottom of the stem to hit the vampire in the side of the head, hard. Knocking the kid a few meters away. Jake stepped forward with his own scythe behind him ready to strike. Taking a second step forward and putting his forward momentum into his swing he swung the scythe at the boy, meaning to kill with a single attack.

May rematerialized just inside the swing of the scythe, just close enough for her to not be cut by the blade. Grabbing the stem of the scythe with her left hand, using her own unnatural strength, she stopped the attack dead in its tracks. May let go of the scythe, she then before Jake could fully come to a stop swept his left leg out from under him. Causing him to fall to the ground, landing with a thud on his on his back.

May then quickly turned to her "son" and helped him up as Jake stood up, using the scythe to hold his weight for a moment.

May looked at her son and nodded to him knowingly. He returned the nod as he yelled "SOUL RESONANCE!" A silver light surrounded the boy and his scythe as the weapon started to grow. The weapon had gone from being a normal looking scythe to having a full crescent shape. "THE LEGENDARRY SKILL OF THE SCYTHE MEISTER! WITCH HUNTER SLASH!" The boy screamed as he charged at Jake head on.

Jake was not concerned by the glowing scythe, he would just block the attack with his own scythe. Raising the shadow weapon so that the boy's attack would land in the center of the stem of his scythe.

The boy swung the scythe at a downward angle over his left shoulder causing an explosion that sent him flying a few meters back.

The boy slowly got back up as the smoke started to clear. Jake was shocked to see his scythe on the ground. In two pieces, his right arm lying next to the stem.

The witch hunter had cut through Jake's scythe and continued to go on and take his right arm off at the shoulder.

He didn't even flinch as he looked at the bloody mess that used to be where his arm was. "You will have to forgive my lack of skill." Jake said as a weapon started to form in his left hand. "You see the scythe is a rather knew weapon to me, you however seem to be quite skilled with it." Jake now held a massive black claymore in his hand. "So I'll switch to something I am better with." He held the claymore so that the blood oozing from his shoulder fell onto the blade.

Maka was dumbfounded this man had just lost an arm without batting an eye, and he was apologizing! What's wrong with him?

Stein's gaze intensified, this vampire was quite extraordinary. However he had one question.

"Integra you never told me that vampires could create weapons out of their shadows." He said as he tightened the screw in his head.

"I never knew they could." She said in a flat tone, Jake had more power than she thought possible for him.

"We can't." Alucard said in a tone underplayed with anger.

This caused Integra to drop her cigar and yell "What do you mean you can't!?"

"That is not blood magic in the slightest. I wonder where he learned it." Alucard said

Maka cleared her mind as she used her soul perception to try to gleam more about Jake's soul, however she noticed that the weapon he had created felt like it had its own soul.

"The weapon has a soul!" she stammered

Stein looked at the weapon and then Jake, nodding his head he said "so it would seem."

"What the hell, why is he still up? He just lost his fucking arm?!" the boy asked disbelievingly as Jake rested the claymore on his shoulder.

It took Alucard and Seras a moment for them to remember that Jake felt no pain as they watched his little performance.

"I don't see why everyone has to yell the name of whatever attack they plan on using." Jake said as he took a step forward.

They boy raised his scythe so to block whatever weak attack would come. After all he just took of this guy's dominant arm. Right?

Jake sprinted forward a few steps before he jumped into the air with his claymore above his head. He descended through the air swiftly. Bringing the full weight of his massive claymore down onto his opponent.

The boy was forced to his knees from the force of the blow.

"What the hell?!" he yelled.

"Is something wrong?" Jake asked as he looked at the boy, blood trickling down his nose.

"How can you fight like this you lost your arm! You should be screaming in agony!" they boy yelled as he let his temper do away with his reason. Getting up he tried punching Jake with his left hand.

Medusa was watching this fight curiously from the safety of her broom with soul protect on.

Jake dropped the claymore, melting as the weapon left his hands and grabbed the boy by his arm, using his momentum against him. Jake flipped the boy onto his back. Punching him in the gut as he fell.

"You think loosing something that I've lost before would make me bat an eye?" Jake genuinely asked, he wanted to know. However with Jake's boot on the boy's throat he could not answer "I lost my arm when I was human, I didn't cry then and I won't cry now. Pain has no meaning to those who can't feel it." He said resolutely. "Now you are going to tell me who is your master's master."

May rematerialized just behind Jake. Quickly picking up her "son" in scythe form she raised the weapon above her head and screamed as she brought the scythe down.

However the weapon never even got close to scathing Jake. It was stopped midair by several streaks of silver all connected to Jake's glove.

"Wires?" May said disbelievingly as the scythe was ripped out of her hands.

Pulling his hand back while twisting his wrist he said "Yes wires." The wires now wrapped around May, tightening around her throat and hands "Now you two are going to tell me everything I want to know."

"Why would we do that?" May asked as the wire around her neck drew a little blood.

"Your death would be much quicker that way." Jake said as Medusa started moving her broom so she was directly over May.

"L-l-lady Medusa." May stammered as the shadow cast by Medusa crossed her vision.

"WHAT?" Stein, Maka and all the other students yelled. As the witch released her soul protect.

"Vector plate." She said as an arrow appeared under Jake's feet launching him towards Seras.

"My, my Jacob Whede you certainly are everything I expected and more. Even now I can sense your madness wavelength, it might be suppressed but it is there." She said with a snake like smile on her face.

"M-m-m-medusa!" Crona stammered

"Oh hello Crona, Stein Maka." She said as she looked at the group who were now arming themselves.

"So you're the one behind these attacks." Jake said as he got back up, an aura of darkness burning around him. "Titan. Onyx. Attack." The two spiders ran out of his shadow and jumped into the air but where swatted aside by vector arrows.

"As much as I would love to stay and fight I have a project that just got dumped on me." She said as a purple aura appeared around her, May and her sons.

Poof they were gone.

**So yeah review MMMK? Oh btw Omega should b updated later today or early tomorrow.**


	11. The Wheels of Madness

**Ok guys those of you who read chapter 37 of Omega know that last week was rather hard for me, so so lets move on. **

Chapter 11

The group of people were still on the tarmac

"So Medusa is behind this." Stein said as he turned the bolt in his head, this was most disturbing. They thought she had died on the night the kishin was released.

"You will have to tell me more about her." Jake said as he looked at the group.

"She's an evil witch. Who is hell bent on causing chaos." Maka said as Crona seemed to disappear to the nearest corner.

"I thought Stein and Spirit killed her." Soul said as he looked at said meister

"As disturbing as her presence is we need to patch you up, you must be going into shock." Stein said as he eyed the obvious wound Jake had sustained "You have taken much damage and are losing a lot of blood."

"I'm fine." He responded with a low commanding tone

"Jake please let us help you." Seras pleaded as she hugged him from behind.

"Seras, I have been working on my own for almost a decade now if I was unable to deal with severed limbs I doubt I would have made it this far. In the name of my master I have been eviscerated, blown up, disemboweled, and had to run through a blessed fountain." He said in a matter of fact tone, then looking to his giant tarantula he said "Titan my arm."

The giant tarantula scurried over to the limp appendage and grabbed it with its front most legs and carried it over to its master, who picked up the appendage and firmly pressed it to the open wound. The tissue slowly started to knit itself back together.

Stein had a look of delight on his face as he watched the tissue finish repairing itself, he said "I must study this."

"So what do I need to know about this Medusa woman?" Jake asked as he looked at the Dr.

"I-i-i-it's Lady M-m-medusa." Crona whimpered from the folds of Maka's robe.

"Do you have a history with her?" Jake asked in a softer voice as he hunched down to look the pink headed girl in the eyes.

"S-s-she's" Crona started but stopped as Alucard lost his patience

"Out with it!" He commanded

"Hey be nice to Crona!" Maka said as she grabbed a book from god knows where and hurled it at the elder vampire, the book sailed through the air and connected with his face with a satisfying thud.

"You little…" Alucard started

"Alucard stop it." Integra said with a sigh

"Now what were you going to say young lady." Jake said as he extended his hand for the thin girl to take and stand up.

"S-s-she is my mother." Crona stammered as she stood up.

"Then why aren't you with her?" Jake asked, he had that feeling in the back of his heart that Crona had a similar relationship to her mother as he had, had with his parents.

Crona tried to answer but found words impossible as she started hyperventilating, causing the group to turn in for the night. Stein led Integra, Seras and Alucard back to his house where they would be staying.

Maka stepped up and spoke on Crona's behalf "That witch doesn't even deserve to be called a mother! She did horrible experiments on Crona and even tortured her!"

Jake looked at Crona who was still hyperventilating and asked "Is this true?" His voice uncharacteristically soft

"Y-y-y-yes." Crona stammered as her breathing started to calm down.

Jake pulled up the sleeve of his jacket and shirt on his left arm to reveal the 12 neat and evenly spaced scares on his arm "I know what it's like to be tortured by those who you should trust most." He said softly, then his voice took a darker quality "Rest assured death will not be the end of her torment." His voice changed to a normal tone again "It's getting late you all should be going home." And with that he disappeared in the breeze.

The children all returned to their respective places of living. Stein loaded Alucard and Seras's coffins into the back of a pickup truck and took them back to his lab, where the trio would be staying.

Elsewhere in Death City

Medusa, May and her "sons" appeared in front of her small home that doubled as a lab. Medusa had a look of displeasure on her face.

"Forgive us Lady Medusa, we got caught up with him." May apologized quickly then added hesitantly "Please don't kill us."

"Oh where would I be if I killed everyone who failed me?" She asked as she opened the door and walked into the dimly lit room.

Free was sprawled out on the couch he was out cold, with a giant stream of drool running down the side of his face that was resting on the firm couch cushion. Eruka however was nowhere to be seen, however Medusa could hear muffled cries coming from the other room. The same room that Heinkel was in.

Walking up to the door and listening for a moment Medusa could hear Eruka trying to soothe Heinkel, something was disturbing the girl.

Opening the door Medusa saw that Eruka was sitting on the bed and was trying her best to soothe Heinkel who was sitting up and had her almost healed arms around the witch's waist.

"What is happening here?" Medusa asked as she walked into the room and stood at the end of the bed.

"I don't know Lady Medusa. She just started screaming for forgiveness and has been thrashing about." Eruka said as Heinkel repeating the same line over and over.

"Father, I have sinned against heaven und against you." Heinkel was repeating religiously (Haha I see what you did there!)

Medusa trying to put up a caring front asked Heinkel "What sin have you committed child?" She could feel the madness starting to take root in Heinkel's soul as more of the first batch of Black Blood slowly dripped into her system. At this rate she would be ready to receive her weapon, the same way Crona had…

"I haff failed them…." Heinkel paused for a second "I HAFF FAILED ALL OF THEM!" She yelled as she started hitting herself with her arms.

Eruka jumped away from the thrashing girl, saying "She has been doing this for hours."

Medusa nodded her head as she sat down where Eruka had been she asked again in a soft voice "What sin have you committed?" She held Heinkel's arms so that they were at her sides and her face inches away from Medusa's face. She spoke softer than anyone had ever thought possible "You are safe it's ok. Your wounds are healing."

Heinkel finally seemed to register what was going on "Vhat is the point? I haff failed. I wasn't strong enough." She muttered

"What weren't you strong enough for?" Medusa asked

"We weren't able to kill zhat dammed vampire. He won again." She said as she rested her head on the pillow.

Thinking for a second about her next words carefully she finally asked "Was he the one who did this to you and your friend?" as she looked at the regenerating limbs

"Ja." Heinkel said in a dark tone before asking "Vhere is Yummie und can I see her?"

"She took allot more damage than you did, I am not sure if she will survive the night. However if she lives to tomorrow and your wounds finish healing I will let you see her." Medusa was lying through her teeth, Heinkel would never see the Yummie that she knew again. Medusa then asked "What is your name? Mine is Medusa Gorgon."

"Heinkel Wolfe." She responded darkly.

"Why so glum? You should be happy that you are alive. " Medusa said in a voice like oil.

"I vhasnt strong enough to help my friend. I failed her and now because of it she might not live." Heinkel said in a defeated tone as the fight her and Heinkel had replayed in her mind.

"What if I could give you strength and power?" Medusa asked as she sat back up with a snake like smile.

"Vhat must I do?" Heinkel asked as her face took on a resolute expression. Medusa smiled, she knew this girl would do whatever she would tell her she needed to do.

At Stein's house.

Stein was just pulling the truck in the front gate.

"You live next to a cemetery?" Integra asked as she watched the headstones pass before her sight.

"It is one of the few places I can do my… experiments in peace and is close to new subjects." He said as he pulled the car up to the house and turned off the engine and got out of the truck, Integra who had been sitting in the passenger seat got out and looked at the lab, nodding her head like she wasn't surprised. A moment later a massive black wolf with several eyes ran up over the hill in the distance being followed closely by a black panther with far too many eyes.

As they watched the two vampire slowly draw closer Stein asked "So I thought Alucard was the only vampire you would permit to live? What happened?"

"I ask myself that all the time." She pulled out a cigar as Stein took out a cigarette "I send him to deal with an attack on some small village and when he reports in after he completed the mission he was carrying that girl in his arms wrapped in a blanket like a newborn child." Stein lit Integra's cigar and his cigarette as she spoke "At first II hated it, I really didn't trust Seras but on the night of the attack on the tower she proved herself to me. He made a good choice with that one." She took a drag on the cigar.

"So I assume Jake is hers than?" Stein asked after letting out a lungful of the soothing smoke.

"Yes. His tale is a little more complex and he has more strings attached than either Seras or Alucard. However I trust him." She said as the vampires finally ran up the driveway.

"If you trust him then why did you bind him?" Stein asked, he would think poorly of Integra said that she trusted him because of the bindings, but to his surprise she didn't say that.

"That was a whole other problem. Jake I trust, Vlad however I trust as far as I can throw a piano." She said coldly.

"He seemed a little mad but isn't everyone?" Stein asked

"Vlad?" Seras asked as her panther form turned into her human form.

"You see it's all of the factors that make me weary of him." Integra said as Alucard stood up.

"Such as?" Stein asked

"He has beaten Alucard four times over the years. That by itself is an accomplishment no one else alive or dead can boast. Then to add to it he has several conditions that make subduing him impossible, he can't feel pain, doesn't need to sleep and has a perfect memory."

Stein had a look of awe on his face as he asked "How is that possible?"

"He suffered severe brain damage that led to the parts that process pain and the need for sleep to be destroyed completely and other parts of his brain to overcompensate. That is why Jake is on par with Alucard. Vlad however has always been a mad man raging for more fighting, more bloodshed, more destruction. Vlad managed to keep Alucard, who had his pistols, at bay for almost two hours with nothing but a claymore. That is why I don't trust Vlad."

"And he is locked behind the level zero release?" Stein asked, he now wished that Integra told him that the vampire slayer she had sent was a ticking time bomb.

"Not to mention these new non vampiric powers he has developed." Alucard said as he scowled

"You mean those weapons he created?" Integra asked

"Yes his weapons. That is something I have never seen a vampire do." He said as he thought back to the weapons Jake had created

"I thought those came from his shadow." She said as her cigar burned

"No that was not his shadow, it might have looked like it but it wasn't. I don't know what magic that was but I can tell you it was not vampiric in nature." He said as he picked his coffin up out of the back of the truck.

Stein opened the door to his lab/house as he spoke "When I was studding his soul I couldn't help but notice that the weapons he created all seemed to possess the essence of a soul, however it was to faint to actually get any information from."

Alucard and Seras had set their coffins down next to the coffee table in the middle of the room, Stein and Integra both sat on the couch still smoking the cigar and cigarette.

"Well any way moving on. Is there any way I could get Integra Hellsing to give a lecture to my class?" Stein asked her with a sly smile.

"I am here to work… however I think we can find the time to do that Franken." She responded.

Back at Medusa's house.

Heinkel had just fallen asleep again so Medusa left her alone while she went to work on her self-appointed project… Yummie.

Grabbing a syringe from her lab room she walked into the living room of her house. Lifting the rug in the living room to reveal a secret hatch Medusa opened the hatch to reveal a staircase shrouded in darkness. Descending through the steps she walked briskly until the stairs ended at a small hallway. With three doors, one to the left of her, one straight ahead and one to the right. She opened the one to the left of her.

Medusa walked into a dimly lit room that was only furnished with a bed in it. On the bed was Yummie, she was unconscious but woke up when she heard the door open.

"Where am I?" She asked in a half asleep manner as she sat up.

"You and your friend took quite a beating didn't you?" Medusa asked as she pulled off the cover of the needle

"Y-yes we did." Yummie paused for a second then asked "Why are you helping us?"

"I have my reasons. Now tell me did you know you were a weapon?" Medusa asked as she flicked the syringe.

"That was why I was sent to the orphanage, my parents thought I was possessed so they abandoned me." Yummie thought back to her first transformation or rather partial transformation it had scared her parents into taking her to Anderson that day, she has never seen them again.

"Tell me. What would you say if there was a way for you to have the power you needed to destroy the one who did this to you?" She asked as an evil smile appeared on her face.

Yummie didn't notice the smile and said "I tried to protect Heinkel, however I wasn't strong enough to do even that simple task nor am I as strong as father Anderson was. If we are to be able to avenge Iscariot I will do whatever it takes no matter the cost."

"Good in that case I am going to inject this into you" she shook the needle "to sedate you while we work." She plunged the needle into her arm before she even finished her words.

A dazed look came over Yummie for a second or two before she collapsed back onto the bed, out cold. Half a second later a purple light flashed through the room as Yummie transformed into a long dark iron colored katana, the handle of the blade was intricately wrapped in a purple fabric with gold trims, specks of red showed through the wrap on the handle.

Medusa let out a smile as she picked the weapon up and took it into the other room. She would have a better subject than Crona soon.

**Dun-Dun-DUUU**

**So Heinkel and Yummie are on a fast track to going batshit insane, last call for any fan ideas for potential powers for them.**

**Also I would like your opinions on weather or not I should put some more fluffy chapters like Lord Death having a "conversation" with Alucard, or Spirit worshiping Seras's rather full chest... So yeah ideas are welcome. **


	12. Lectures Suck! Let's Fight!

**Ok guys here ya are! **

Chapter 12

Just before dawn the next morning.

Stein had been up for about an hour. He did not sleep well, not in the slightest. Since he only had one bed in the house he opted to let Integra sleep in his room while he slept on the couch… in the living room… the same room were Alucard had sat on the small armchair not even three feet from the couch Stein had been trying to sleep on. Needless to say that sleep did not come easy to him with the same vampire that had once tried killing him and was currently more than likely planning on killing him within arm's reach. However Stein had always been one to not sleep enough as it is so the lack of it he could deal with.

After Stein had gotten up and made his coffee he heard a beeping coming from one of his mirrors in the bathroom.

Walking into the room to see Lord Death waiting for him on the other side of the mirror.

"Ahhhh Stein WHAZUP?" He said in his ever cheery tone.

"Do you need something Lord Death?" Stein asked in his usual monotone voice.

"More like someone." He responded

"Who?" Stein asked as he sipped the bitter coffee

"I was informed Alucard has come to Death City." Lord Death said in a serious tone.

"Yes he has come with Integra and another vampire. Why do you need him?" Stein asked

"Yes I would very much like to speak with him." The Shinigami answered

"I'll go fetch him." Stein said as he started to turn around

"I can only speak to him in person." Lord Death called

Looking at the reaper with a confused face that cleared after a moment as Stein realized what Death meant. A vampire doesn't have a reflection and is beyond death, so Lord Death can't use his mirrors to see or communicate with one.

"I'll have him come to school today to talk with you." The professor said as he walked out of the bathroom.

Walking into the kitchen to find Integra fully dressed talking to Alucard in a hushed tone with a cup of tea clasped in her hands. The two stopped talking when they noticed Stein walk in.

"Well if that will be all master than I will be off to rest for the day." Alucard said as he gave a sly smile.

"Don't run off to fast Alucard. There is someone who wants to see you in person." He said with a slight smile as Alucard frowned.

"And just who thinks themselves so important to stop me from resting?" Alucard asked with a low growl.

"Why the one and only Lord Death." Stein said as he sipped his coffee.

"Shit." Was all Alucard said before Stein tossed his now empty mug onto the counter and walked out the door.

"Do you have a history with him?" Integra asked as she eyed her servant who was now nervously pacing of all things.

"You could say that." Alucard said as Seras climbed into her coffin.

Before she closed the lid she said "Tell Jake I would like to see him tonight." And with that she slammed the coffin shut.

"Come on Integra the walk to the DWMA is long, and we best get started now." Stein called as he lit his cigarette.

About an hour latter Stein, Integra and Alucard where walking down the halls of the DWMA.

"Well there it is Alucard, the Death Room." Stein said as they arrived at the black door labeled Death Room.

For once in his long life Alucard had nothing to say as he opened the door in silence, closing it behind him. He walked down the hall of guillotines slowly silently praying to be anywhere else.

Alucard walked up to the platform that Lord Death stood on without a word, there was a long minute of silence between the two godlike individuals.

"Hello Dracula."

Stein was just rolling into his class room with Integra behind him, and Jake behind her. They had agreed that she would give her lecture today and so she would come to his class and get started.

"Good morning class, I hope you brought something to take notes with because today we have a lecture." Stein said as he rolled in on his chair.

The class let out a collective groan.

"Hey isn't that the Hellsing lady?" Maka asked no one in particular.

"Sure is." Liz said

"What is this lecture on professor?" Maka asked loud enough for Stein to hear.

"Well we happen to have a world renowned vampire hunter here so I thought we would talk about dissecting vampires." Stein responded with a smile to everyone's shock.

"I'm kidding Sir Hellsing is here to give a lecture on her families immortal enemy, the vampire." He said as the light reflected off both his and Integra's glasses. "Please get ready there will be a test on this tomorrow." He added as he nodded to Integra.

"Good morning students. I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing. I am the leader of the Hellsing organization, we are charged by the crown to destroy all supernatural threats to the church or crown." She said as she pulled out a cigar to which Stein lit.

"If your work for the British government then why are you here?" Ox asked as he simultaneously was furiously writing notes.

"Well up until 10 years ago North America was under the jurisdiction of the Vatican's Iscariot division however they were obliterated by a single vampire. Since then Hellsing has been offering its services to countries affected by their absence." She said as she looked at Jake.

An hour and a half down the lecture.

"ENOUGH TALK ABOUT HOW STRONG A VAMPIRE IS I WANT TO FIGHT ONE!" Black Star yelled as he jumped on top of his table and pointed at Jake while yelling "Come on if you are so strong then let's fight."

"I don't think that wise." Jake responded

"Wait he is a vampire?" Ox asked wide eyed

"Yeah he is we watched him rip apart several vampires the other night." Kid responded then looked at Black Star and said "Black Star please sit down you would be no match for him."

"Well if you're so concerned for me then join me!" He yelled, he was tired of sitting and restless he hadn't killed anything in over a week.

"What a good idea." Stein said as he turned the bolt in his head "Integra we can sit here and tell them about vampires for hours but it would be easier to show them." He said with a dark smile.

"Agreed but two students against Jake. That is pointless he would beat them in seconds." Integra said as she let out a sigh

"Agreed… Maka, Death the Kid, Crona, and Black Star you and your respective partners will fight Jake outside."

"Alright time for me to show these brits how big of a star I am!" Black Star yelled as he ran out the door.

"Ok come on class lets go." Stein called as he rolled toward the door.

**Sorry but I wanted to break this up into a two part chapter. **

**I just want to say thank you to Krazyfanfiction1 and ShadowDragon10000XX for all the support, reviews and ideas that will be in future chapters. Thank you without you two this stories future would only be half as awesome!**

**Any ways stay tuned for our next chapter! Black Star, Maka, Kid and Crona vs Jake with a special guest appearance from the little ogre\demon*Smiles madly* that and a Priest's fall to madness!**


	13. Ready Set Fight!

**Holly shit my fingers are sore, two chapters for Blood Meister in one day with most of the next chapter for Omega also getting written... Hope you guys enjoy. XD**

Chapter 13

About 10 minutes later in front of the DWMA. The day was dark, there was a heavy overcast covering the sky.

Jake stood about 10 meters from Maka, Black Star, Kid and Crona all of which had their weapons at the ready. Stein and Integra stood a good 20 meters back from the group of fighters with the other student's even further back.

"What's going on here?" Spirit asked as he walked up to Stein.

"We are showing the students how powerful a real vampire can be." He responded then asked "Shouldn't you be with Lord Death?"

"He kicked me out. Said he needed to talk to an old friend, just as some creepy guy in a red trench coat showed up." He responded

"That would be Integra's vampire Alucard." Stein said as Spirit noticed the platinum blonde next to Stein.

"Oh your beauty is unmatched!" He said as he grabbed Integra by the shoulders.

"Dad? What are you doing?" Maka asked as she watched her dad

"Oh Maka. I was…. uh" he didn't respond, Integra placed a firm kick between his legs causing him to fall to the ground right as a massive leather bound book flew through the air hitting him in the face.

Spirit laid on the ground with blood coming out of his face muttering something about why everyone hated him.

Stein shook his head at the death weapon "Jake since you don't know how we do these duels I will inform you of the rules. Please no killing or maiming of the students and let's keep bloodshed to a minimum."

"Is he really going to fight them without a weapon?" Kim asked as she looked at Ox.

"I don't know." He responded

"My money is on Black Star winning this thing." Harvar added

"Begin." Stein said with a puff from his cigarette.

Black Star was as always the first to move, charging at Jake head on with Tsubaki in the uncanny sword mode. Running as fast as he could he jumped into the air screaming about how he would never see this big of a star again. With sword high overhead he descended through the air however just two meters before impact Black Star stopped midair, several strings of silver could be seen coming from Jake's gloves as he held one hand up above his head and the other out to the side, the wires seemed to wrap around Black Star's wrists, torso and left leg. With a lazy flick of the wrist Jake threw the assassin into one of the stone pillars, cracking the stone as he landed.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki called, her voice full of concern

"I'm fine." He said as he got up and charged again this time joined by the rest of his team.

Kid unleashed a torrent of soul projectiles from Liz and Patty while Crona hesitantly charged at Jake with Ragnarok held out to her side. Maka was twirling Soul while she tried to sneak up behind the vampire.

I hate guns. Jake thought as he used his wires to block the never ending torrent of bullets. Jake started to go on the offensive, trying to get his wires out far enough from his body to try to attack with but found that impossible as the pink haired girl started madly slashing at him.

Just as he blocked Crona's last attack Jake felt something hit him in the back.

Black Star had charged in with Maka from behind Jake screaming "Black Star Big Wave!" as he unleashed a hard burst of his soul wavelength into the vampire.

The force from the attack sent Jake flying into the same pillar that Black Star had hit cracking it even more.

"Come on Servant I have seen you beat worse odds than this." Integra said with a smile that didn't exactly encourage.

"Releasing control art restriction system to level 3 until targets are subdued." Jake said as he stood up.

"Careful guys expect anything." Maka warned her comrades, they had all seen just how much power he had at his disposal.

Jake just held his hands up, everyone could see the wires as they whipped around him like angry snakes.

Maka charged him head on with Crona at her side they both attacked furiously as Kid provided support. Sadly none of their attacks where doing anything other than hitting wires.

"Come on out Shinigami 4 on 1 isn't quite fair." Jake said as he kicked Maka in the gut hard and wrapped his wires around Crona's leg and threw her.

"What does he mean Shinigami?" Ox asked

"His shadow it's changing!" Kim gasped.

Sure enough a young man dressed in butler attire with his long black hair in a ponytail and a monocle over his left eye appeared out of Jake's shadow.

"These ruffians need a right and proper British beating I think I'll be one to give it to them." The young Walter said with a sly smile on his face as his own wires went out in a crazed flurry.

Maka and Crona jumped to the side as the wires flew past them just barely dodging them, Kid however was not so lucky. The wires wrapped around his arms and tightened around them forcing his hands to his sides as he was tossed to the ground with a flick of Walter's wrist. Walter now pulled his hands back, dragging the young Shinigami on the ground for a good 10 meters. Black Star ran along Kid doing his absolute best to not get hit by the occasional stray wire. Finally getting in front of Kid he stomped on the wires, stopping kid in his tracks. He then brought his fists down on the wires and unleashed a burst of energy from his soul into the wires. The electric like soul wave arced up the wires and nocked the butler back a step.

"My, my you don't hit very hard do you?" Walter asked as he sent out a flurry of wires at the blue haired assassin.

Black Star managed to have Walter's full attention so kid decided to help Maka and Crona deal with Jake.

Dodging a wire Kid yelled "This is pointless we can't get close to them."

"Agreed. I think we should do a team resonance and try a direct attack like we did to Mosquito at the battle for brew." Maka said as she deflected another wire with the stem of Soul.

Taking a step back she took a breath as she extended her soul wavelength to match Kid's, once they had a stable link she added Crona. She then braced herself as she raised her wavelength to match Black Star's.

Done. Soul the show is all yours. She said over the link.

Walter and Jake stopped their attacks as they watched the group of kids regroup. They were all expressionless as they stood there.

Stein couldn't help but let a sly smile appear on his face as he watched the resonance chain. Before they were attacking as individuals now however he hoped they would attack as a single entity, or at least if they wanted to have any chance at coming out of this on top.

Soul was sitting in his black room at the piano bench, the little ogre was sitting next to him trying to get him to give in to the madness. Soul was tuning him out as he raised his hands to the piano and started on the g note.

Maka, Crona, and Kids eyes all went wide with the sudden surge of energy pour into their very beings.

As per usual Black Star was the first to attack he yelled "SHADOW STAR!" as his shadows raced towards Jake and Walter.

The two raised there wires and attacked the snake like shadows but they had no effect, seconds later Jake was tied back to back with Walter.

Kid was the next to attack yelling "DEATH CANNON" as an aura of darkness surrounded him as three black needles jutted out of his arms.

"Resonance rate stable noise at 1.17%" Liz said in a slightly metallic tone as the twin pistols turned into the normal cannons.

"Black needle soul wavelength fully charged." Patty said with uncontained glee.

"I find your lack of symmetry disturbing. Let me fix it." He said as he held the cannons to his sides.

"Feedback in 5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

Kid raised the cannons as there barrels started to glow red.

"0 fire when ready." Liz said

"Death Cannon." He said as twin fireballs flew out of the cannons, they flew through the air striking the subdued vampire and familiar. The explosion sent a shockwave ripping through the air that nocked Integra to the ground.

"Crona, Maka you two are up. Let's end this." Soul said.

"Screech Gama." Crona said as Ragnarok started to twist and warp into a massive curved greatsword, she still wasn't sure how to deal with this.

"Witch Hunt Slash!" Maka yelled as Soul transformed into the familiar shape of the witch hunter.

The both started to run at the still smoldering crater.

The smoke started to clear revealing Jake, by himself no trace of Walter could be seen. However in each hand he held a claymore one white, one black.

Crona was the first to start slashing madly at the vampire, who started to block but the screech gama seemed to rip the blades apart, leaving him wide open for Maka.

Who jumped into the air screaming "Number 6 Slash!" as she spun head over heels. Her attack collided with Jake's right shoulder and ripped right through his entire torso.

The group of kids where panting as they ended their resonance. Jake's mangled body lay at the bottom of the crater Kid had created.

"We… won." Black Star panted as he started to do a little victory dance (DO THE MONKEY!)

"I guess he wasn't as strong as we thought." Liz said.

"YOU HEAR THAT YOU VAMPIRE MY SISTER AND HER BADASS MEISTER BEAT YOU!" Patty yelled as she joined Black Star in his victory dance.

"Well I can honestly say I was not expecting that outcome." Stein said as he tossed his cigarette down.

"The fight has only just begun." Integra said as she smirked

Sure enough a dark red mist started to form around the crater, upon seeing this all the weapon partners transformed back into their weapons.

"Shit." Black Star muttered

"Maka! I don't think I can deal with this!" Crona whimpered

The mist started to solidify into the form of Jake.

"My turn!" He said with a menacing grin as his twin claymores appeared in his hands.

Integra was watching so intently that she didn't notice the giant panther sitting next to her, or at least until she accidently stepped on its tail.

"Awwwwwww that hurt!" The panther growled

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there Seras." Integra apologized

"You have a talking cat?" Ox asked

"No this is one of my few vampires." She responded as the panther started to turn into a human form.

Spirit would never be prepared for what he saw, the multi-eyed panther turned into a gorgeous, petite, big chested blonde. A massive river of blood ran down his nose as he said "MAMA!" and started hugging the vampire. Taking a good feel of the vampire's breasts. Man these things put Blair to shame. He thought.

"Dad what are you doing?" Maka asked as she looked at her father.

Before he could answer another massive book landed squarely on his head. As his daughter yelled "MAKA CHOP!" She was still pissed.

"Hey that looks like fun can I try?" Seras asked as she eyed the moaning death weapon.

"Be my guest." She said with an evil smile.

"SERAS PUNT!" She yelled as she kicked the poor man hard enough to send him flying to the top of the DWMA and through an open window in the Death Room.

"REAPER CHOP!" Could be heard coming from the Death Room a second after he entered the window only for him to go flying back out the same window he came in, landing on his feet with stars, planets and sexy girls orbiting his head.

"SERAS BITCHSLAP!" Seras yelled as she brought her hand across the dazed man's face with unnatural speeds.

"Ok let's stop hitting Spirit for a while and get back to the fight." Stein said as he let out a lungful of smoke.

"Right." Maka said as she turned to Jake.

"I don't understand why people here give names to their attacks and still don't… but with that said." He leaned forward, resting the white claymore in his right hand on his shoulder "Unending Punishment!" and with that he threw the weapon at Kid and disappeared.

The weapon was thrown so hard that it actually broke the sound barrier as it flew, the sonic boom nocked Maka and Crona down but the blade only zoomed by them. Jake really hated guns. The blade flew past Kid with such speeds that he didn't even know what happened. Turning around to see Jake standing 20 meters behind him holding the white blade, however blood could be seen on the left side of the blade. Just as kid made this connection a geyser of blood erupted from his left side. Kid fell to the ground almost instantly a string of curses leaving his lips.

"Now for the loud one." Jake said as he threw the blade at Black Star.

Black Star successfully blocked the blade.

"HAHA YOU STUPID VAMPIRE! IT WILL TAKE MORE THAN THAT TO …" Black Star stopped as he felt a cut open his chest. "How?" he asked as he dropped to the ground.

The blade lazily flew through the air and returned to Jake.

"How is that possible?" Ox asked

"The blood." Seras said

"What do you mean?" Kim asked

"Jake has always been really good if not the best vampire in history at manipulating blood. His sword is covered in it." She explained.

"Woow" Harvar said, suddenly glad him and Ox were watching instead of fighting.

"Soul." The little ogre echoed.

"I'm busy." He said annoyed at his presence.

"Come on Soul everyone is waiting for your encore." The ogre said in is special tone.

"No."

"Come on what's wrong with a little insanity?" He asked

"You just want to plunge us into the depths of madness." He growled

"You are right I do but think about it. You aren't in any life threatening situations and are surrounded by those who could help you if needed." He said with a toothy smile

"No."

The demon clapped his hands twice and the door opened to reveal Maka in her Black dress. "Soul" she said.

"Maka why are you here again?" He asked wide eyed.

"Well the ogre does have a point it would be better to let the madness out now rather than later, besides it will give us more practice resisting it." She said

"You're my meister, if that is your choice then I will follow." He said with a smile.

"Thank you Soul." She said with a heartfelt smile.

She would never tell Soul or anyone for that fact but when she and Soul first used the Black Blood to fight Crona, Maka liked it. The rush, the power, the freedom. She wanted to learn how to feel like that all the time yet retain her reason and compassion.

Jake threw his claymore at Maka with the same intensity as the two throws before, Maka did not move at all but rather started giggling. The blade flew straight and true, but when it should have grazed her and kept going the blade came to a complete stop with the tip impaled just centimeters into Maka's arm.

"Oh dear." Crona said as Maka started giggling more.

Pulling the blade out of her arm she looked at the small cut it had left then at the owner of the weapon.

"Did you know my blood is black?"

**Sorry that this is a cliffhanger my hands were getting sore from typing and I want to go play some Warframe.**

**Anyway tell me what you think of this chapter and poor Spirit's brutal day!**


	14. Drops of Madness

**SOO TIRED... NEED SLEEP.**

Chapter 14

The area in front of the DWMA was silent, no one spoke, and no one even breathed for a minute as they waited.

Maka stood about 10 meters from Jake, she held Soul in her right hand and the claymore by the blade in her left, a crazed smile on her face as she started to giggle and sway.

"Maka what have you done?" Spirit asked, his voice a whisper but still loud enough for Stein to hear. He was in horror at the sight of his daughter acting like a raving lunatic.

"It would seem that she has let the Black Blood take over." Stein said as he tightened the screw on his head, he would need to watch this closely to observe the effects of Black Blood.

"It's just so crazy isn't it?" Maka asked as she took a step forward

No one answered her.

"You find this crazy right?" she asked as she pointed the claymore at Jake who was just staring at her. "We all do as we are told, never questioning why we do it or why we follow. We just do." And with that she snapped the claymore across her knees, the shards of the blade making several cuts along her leg black blood oozed from those cuts "Have I ever told you the definition of insanity?" She asked as she charged at him.

"Insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting the result to change." He responded as he brought his claymore down to block the scythe, the force of the different blades colliding sent out a small shockwave.

"Bingo! I am done being insane! I am going to do new things, not follow what someone tells me to do or what society expects me to do!" She said as she jumped into the air and started madly slashing at Jake who to his credit blocked every attack.

Jake grabbed the scythe by the stem towards the top and swung it over his head sending Maka flying into the pillar that had already been damaged. She hit with more force than the broken pillar could take and it came crashing down on her.

Shaking his head he walked over to the remains of his broken white sword, picking up one of the shards that was covered in the black blood. He brought the shard to his mouth and ran his tongue across the shard, to everyone watching's (but Integra and Seras) disgust. He had a look of disgust as he tasted the black blood.

"I see." He said as he dropped the shard.

The ruble started to move as Maka clawed her way out.

He hands could be seen desperately trying to move a rock as Jake started to speak "Maka Albarn stop this now. I can see that you want power. Let me be the first to tell you that it isn't worth your humanity. I also see that you are a good person, however you know what they say. The road to Hell is paved with good intentions." Maka was now starting to stand up as she cleared the last of the ruble off of her "I understand not having anyone there for you. My own parents tortured me, they drove my brother to suicide, and they made me incapable of feeling pain, of needing sleep, and gave me my first curse. You wana know what I did to them? How I repaid them?" He asked as Maka picked up Soul.

"What did you do to your parents? Kill them?" She asked with a mad smile as she charged him.

"Yes. I disemboweled my mother and hung her by her intestines and impaled my father upon a flag pole. I understand the hate you have for both parents. I understand it, however it is a petty hate." He said as he side stepped the mad slash.

"What's he mean?" Spirit asked as tears started to come to his eyes.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" She screamed as she started swiping repeatedly at Jake who dodged every attack "THEY BOTH ABANDONED ME! THEN TO ADD TO IT I AM UNNATTRACTIVE AND EVERYONE REMINDS ME OF IT! THAT AND HAVE YOU SEEN THE PEOPLE I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH? WE HAVE MISTER TOO COOL FOR SCHOOL, THEN THERE IS THE PUNK WHO ONLY CARES ABOUT POWER AND BEING BETTER THAN A GOD, DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON THE SYMETRY FREAK!" She screamed madly

"Yes they did, didn't they." It was not a question but rather a statement "Your father drove away your mother with his obsessive flirting and drinking, and your father doesn't care enough about you to about you to quit these habits that have destroyed your family. You think you know what it is like to be alone." He kicked her hard in the gut knocking her back a few meters.

His sword melted away and was replaced by wires "You don't know what loneliness is like. You are surrounded by those who care for you, Soul I can see would never leave you or question your judgment. Then there is Crona who needs you, I dare say love you. You don't see it but you have more friends here that would give their lives for yours. As to the symmetry freak, everyone has their strange quirks." Maka was shaking violently at this point as she seethed with rage "You haven't experienced true abandonment, you haven't been made a slave like I have." His voice was rising steadily as he let his emotions get the better of him "You think because your father is an alcoholic and your friends tease your physical form, that you can say you have experienced the worst this world has to offer?" He was almost yelling as his eyes burned a crimson fire. Maka disgusted him, she didn't know how good she had it, and her father loved her that was more than he could say. She had friends and people who cared about her, sure Jake knew that Seras cared for him but it didn't quite mean that much when your boss purposely kept you half way around the globe 95% of the year. "Well guess what princess the world is just getting started." And with that he sent a flurry of wires toward Maka who thought she dodged them, however they weren't aimed at Maka they wrapped around Soul. With a firm pull he yanked the scythe away from Maka and sent it flying towards Stein. He then sent out another wave of wires that wrapped around both of Maka's wrists and ankles.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS?!" She screamed as she struggled against the wires.

"You would be surprised what a few drops of blood can tell me about a person. I see that you are kind and caring yet also selfish and dominant. You don't listen to what other people tell you and you end up regretting your choices. The biggest one I saw was your failure to protect Soul from Crona. That particular one weighs heavy on your mind, making you selfishly seek out the strength to no longer feel as week as you did then. Yet you don't get it power will not make you feel any better, as your power grows so does the danger to the ones you love." He said bitterly

Maka was at tears as her reason finally started to take over again. Had she really been such a fool to fall to the seduction of the madness?

"Now what?" Maka asked as she struggled against the wires that were cutting into her.

"Now what? I end this." Jake said as he yanked on the wires, pulling Maka towards him at extreme speeds, just as she made it to him he punched her in the gut. Maka's eyes went wide as she recoiled from the blow, she fell to the ground with a loud thud. She was coughing black blood up.

Jake took a step toward her, crouched down next to her and said "You wana know something a wise friend of mine once told me?" Not waiting for an answer he said "Move on, do not forgive, do not forget but move forward. The past is just that the past. You can let it haunt you or you can face it." Integra and Seras both knew who said that, a friend long dead.

"Don't get up." Jake commanded as he stood up and started to walk away from Maka.

He hadn't even taken five steps when Maka jumped to her feet.

DAM HIM! She thought as she charged him with her fist pulled back to strike him. He had just made a massive fool out of her! And Maka Albarn was no fool!

She hadn't even made it in arms reach of Jake, when he turned around. He plucked her raised fist out of the air with his left hand and pulled her into the punch that had come from his right hand. His fist collided with the side of her head at extreme speeds and forces.

He hit her hard. She didn't even make a sound as she hit the ground completely unconscious.

"Stay down." Jake said as he walked over to where Black Star and Kid where.

He didn't make it all the way to the injured students as Spirit rushed over to him and punched him in the face "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MAKA! YOU HAD TO HAVE DONE SOMETHING YOU EVIL MONSTER!" He half screamed half sobbed

"I did only as I was told, fought, and beat the students who were tasked with assaulting me while keeping injuries to a minimum." He said coldly.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! YOU DID SOMETHING TO MAKA!" He screamed as he weakly hit Jake in the chest.

"That was the damage caused by your own selfishness we saw not some black magic I conjured." He returned as he brushed Spirit off of him.

"Lies." Spirit muttered

"What did you do to her?" Black Star asked as he got up to his knees.

"I merely subdued my targets." He said as he crouched next to Black Star "Now laydown on your back and let me examine the wound." He commanded as he firmly pushed Black Star's shoulder so that he was on his back.

Stein walked up to Black Star and Jake half expecting the boy to need extreme medical attention but was shocked to see the wound was not deep at all. The gash started at his left shoulder and continued down to his right hip yet it was only a few centimeters deep. Hell he wouldn't even need stiches. The only reason why that cut had taken him down was because it managed to hit several nerve endings on the front of the shoulder.

"I expected worse." Was all Stein could say.

"I'll still close the wound though just to show no hard feelings." Jake said as he lowered his head to Black Star's chest and dragged his tongue across the cut.

"Eww that's disgusting! It's cold!" Black Star complained, however when he looked at his chest the wound was gone, not even a scar.

"How did you do that?" He asked as he touched the skin to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Vampire saliva has several unique characteristics, closing minor wounds is one of them." Stein said as Jake helped the assassin up, who was yelling something about how a big star like him didn't need a vampire to kiss his wounds and make it better.

"Thank you Jake, but you didn't need to do that." Tsubaki said gratefully as she took a small bow out of respect.

"My task was completed, all targets where subdued. That and you all fought hard so you deserve to be treated well. You all have much potential in you that I am sure of." He said kindly as he returned the bow.

Jake then moved over to Kid who was sitting upright with his hands firmly pressed to his side trying to keep pressure on the cut.

"How did you know those things about Maka?" Kid asked weekly as he looked at Jake.

"When I tasted her blood I absorbed the essence of her that it held. I was able to gleam much from those few drops. She is a very troubled lass." He said as he started to inspect the wound along Kid's side. Deciding that he should close it too he ran his tongue over the wound sending a shiver down Kid's spine.

Maka was starting to come to. Dam her head hurt, it felt like she had been hit by a train. She started to sit up.

"MAKA!" Spirit half yelled as he ran over to his daughter.

"Did we do it? Did we win?" She asked as Soul walked over to her.

"No you let your emotions get the better of you and took one hell of a beating." Soul said

Maka let out a depressed sigh as she looked at her feet suddenly feeling very stupid, however she looked up when a shadow covered her completely.

Jake was standing directly above her, his hard gaze staring into her, right into her very being.

"You fought well, and hard. However the second you decided to throw reason to the curb and fall prey to insanity, you lost." He said, his tone like whips to Maka, she actually flinched at his words.

He then crouched down next to her and patted her on the head "However I understand the want to control the power that comes with madness. The want for the strengths of both sanity and madness and the flaws of neither. Reminds me a bit of myself before Hellsing." He said with a kind smile.

Maka was silent for a moment then asked "Why did you say those things? I mean when we were fighting." Tears were starting to well up in her eyes.

"Because it might hurt to hear it but sometimes it is best to hear your flaws, acknowledge them and try work with them." He said as he gently took her arm and turned it so he could see the cut on it. "Now hold still while I close this." He said as he ran his cold tongue over the cuts.

A look of disgust came over Jake's face as he spat the black blood out of his mouth and coughed a little.

"Something wrong Jake?" Seras asked

"I never thought something could taste worse than the old freak blood packets that I used to use as my rations." He said as he stood up.

"Wait used to?" Integra asked as she picked up the fact that he meant in the past.

"It's nothing." He said as he helped Maka to her feet.

Black Star, Kid, Crona and their respective weapons walked over to Jake and Maka.

"You did alright for being dead and all." Black Star yelled as he jumped on top of the ruble "But you have to admit we gave you and your Shinigami a run for your money!"

"Please I was in release form 3. And to add to it Walter isn't even my strongest familiars." He said as he rolled his eyes at the blue haired assassin's antics.

"Wait Jake you told me you only have one familiar." Seras said as she eyed her once fledgling.

"You asked if I have taken more familiars, not how many I have. Besides all my familiars have been with me since that night ten years ago." Seras and Integra's eyes went wide as they tried to recall just who else he could have taken during that battle ten years ago.

"Servant what do you mean? Who are these other familiars?" Integra demanded as Stein, Spirit and all the students slowly started to back away from them. Integra was seething mad for some reason.

"Forget it, it's nothing." He said as he started to walk away.

Not wanting to argue in front of the crowd she let it go… for now "Very well I trust your judgment."

Stein turned to the students and said "All right back to class, we still have those snakes to dissect." His smile was way too big.

The students all let out a groan at the thought of more dissections.

**I know I promissed that we would be going back to Heinkel\Yummie but I kinda got carried away. Next chapter will focus on those two and Lord Death's past relationship with Alucard. Stay tuned. Please review... Or I'll let Seras give you guys some Seras' Bitchslaps. **


	15. Demon Sword

**Ok guys so I really did try to have some epic back story between Lord Death and Alucard, along the lines of he used to be a Great Old One but then I remebered something. Times of the Great Old Ones = 800yrs ago, Alucard is 560ish years old... Dammit. If you want I can rewrite a portion of this chapter to where that did happen or we can leave it be, tell me in the reviews.**

Chapter 15

Let's backped a little bit to Alucard and Lord Death's conversation.

The two stood in silence for what felt like ages, the tension was thick enough to cut with a dull and rusty butter knife, when finally Lord Death said "Hello Dracula."

Alucard, keeping a uncaring expression responded with "It has been a long time, Lord Death. However as I am sure you are aware it's just Alucard now."

"Yes I had heard some rumors that you had been tamed. By what means however I have not known until that young lad came here." He said as he kneeled down at a small table with two cups of tea waiting. Motioning for Alucard to join him.

"You mean Jake?" Alucard asked as his jacket, hat and glasses disappeared, he then sat down at the small table.

Taking a sip of the tea, then Lord Death said "Yes, I would like to know how your master found that knowledge. The Cromwell restriction system is not something mortals should have. It disrupts the natural order of things."

Alucard was speechless, after all he had done to the Shinigami, and all the meisters he had killed in the past Lord Death was being civil with him. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

"Lord Death." Alucard said

"Yes Alucard?"

"Let me ask you a question." He said

"Shoot."

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" He didn't mean like why he had lived so long, he meant why the Shinigami hadn't taken the nearest death scythe (Spirit) and claimed his soul yet.

"Dracula is on my list, Alucard however is not." He said as if that was a stupid question.

Alucard, was in stunned silence. He had (before his binding) killed hundreds of meisters and weapons, all of which had been sent to collect his soul. He had killed so many people. He had consumed so many souls that he could probably be called a kishin, yet the death god before him didn't seem to care.

"Alucard I have a question for you." Lord Death said as he sipped the tea.

"Yes?"

"Was all of it worth it for you?" He asked in a slightly serious tone.

"You mean all that I have done?" He asked

"Yes."

"Looking back I have no regrets. In my own way I am helping humanity." He said as he let out a sigh, truth be told up until his time at Hellsing his life had grown unbearably boring and lonely. Now he had company to stand by him for the ages, had something to keep him busy, and even a little personal project (trying to turn Integra). Even if he was freed right now he wouldn't know what to do with that freedom.

"How have you, consumer of more pure souls than almost anyone past or present, helped humanity?" Lord Death asked with a cynical look on his mask.

"For as strong and powerful I grow there has always been a man to defeat me. And it is my presence that creates these men." He said as Spirit came flying through the window.

Before he could land the reaper yelled "REAPER CHOP!" and sent the death scythe flying back out the window.

Spirit's rapid entry and faster exit seem to put a stop to the conversation, as when Lord Death returned his gaze to where Alucard had been he was gone.

And with that we will now move ahead to later that night.

Medusa let out a sigh, it was done, after seventeen agonizing hours at the cauldron, the Black Blood containing Yummie was complete. The process of actually melting the weapon itself down was long but not a very involved one. It was then converting the weapon to the blood that required time, magic and a hell of a lot of patience. For her patience she would be rewarded with a new demon weapon, a new subject, a better subject. One that was already very familiar with killing, and would only need a small push to go over the edge into madness.

Medusa grabbed some empty blood packets that were sitting on the table next to where she stood, she then promptly filled all of the packets up with the thick black liquid. With all five bags in arm Medusa started to chuckle evilly as she ascended to the main floor of her lab.

As she made it to the top of the stairs she called for Free.

"You called Lady Medusa?" He asked as he came out of the kitchen.

"Yes please go down to the lab and grab my blood transfusion tools." She said as Free's eyes widened.

"Can I ask a question?" Free asked

"That was a question but go ahead." She said, she was too happy at the moment to care about such a simple miswording.

"What is the plan with this girl? What next once she is a demon swordsman?" He asked, that question had plagued everyone in the house but Medusa.

"I'll continue where I left off with Crona. Turn her into a kishin." She said with a wicked snake-like smile.

"What about the vampire?" Free asked

"What about him?"

"Should we do something about him, he is the one who has beaten them before." Free said

Medusa hadn't considered that but quickly had an idea "We will destroy him once they are stronger." Was all she said, before she walked towards the room Heinkel was in.

Heinkel had been sleeping when she awoke to the sound of someone walking into her room. Quickly sitting up she saw Medusa and a tall man who was wearing prisoner attire and had a tattoo above his left eye walk in. Medusa held several black packs and the man had some medical equipment held in his large hands.

"You said I could see Yummie." She said as she sat up on the bed and pulled the blanket off of her.

Medusa had known that regenerators had existed but until Heinkel and Yummie she had no experience with them, she found herself in awe that in a few short days Heinkel had regrown her arms and legs completely.

"Yes you will be together soon. Just as soon as we start the transfusion." Medusa said as she hung the packs from an IV stand.

"Vhat do you mean?" Heinkel asked very weary of the woman who had been helping her recover.

"Please lay down. Remember how you said you wanted the power to beat the vampire that did this to your friend? Well I am giving you that power." Medusa said with a smile.

"Oh ok." Heinkel said as she laid back down on the bed.

"So what are you going to do?" Heinkel asked as Medusa hooked an IV into her arm, it was cold, yet she quickly found her senses dulling.

"Well in a minute here, Free will hook you up to this here." She tapped a machine that Free had brought in "And then the machine will start to draw your blood while replacing it with this" she grabbed a packet off of the stand.

"It's black?" Heinkel asked

"Yes it's Black Blood."

"Und Vhat vas that IV fur?" She asked

"That was a cocktail of pain relievers, sedatives and muscle relaxers." Medusa said matter of factly.

"Give me your arm." Free said gently as he held out his hand.

Heinkel now starting to feel dizzy raised her arm as best she could. Free grabbed it, wiped down a few spots on her arm with an alcohol pad. He then looked to Medusa who shook her head, he pushed in the first of four needles. A minute later Heinkel had four needles in her arm the first was in the center of her palm, the second was about halfway up her forearm, the third was on the inside of her armpit and the last one was at the top of her shoulder.

Heinkel at this point was barely awake, she could see Medusa walking around to the machine with the black packets but she didn't really see it. Everything felt like a dream.

Medusa hooked the packs of the black blood containing Yummie to the machine, she then hooked up several empty packs for the old blood to be sucked into.

With one last look at Heinkel who was in a drug induced sleep, she flipped the power switch.

The machine hummed to life as it slowly started to draw Heinkel's blood into the empty packs and started to slowly and gradually mix in the black blood.

Heinkel was not a dreamer. Not that she had dreams like beating Jake to a bloody paste, she had those all the time. She however did not dream when she slept, never had. So naturally she found it strange when she found herself inside the middle of a cathedral in her regular priest's garb. The cathedral was barren except for a large stone crucifix.

However strange this felt she, the urge to pray never felt strange, and right now that was all she wanted to do. Pray.

She knelt before the crucifix and started to pray.

"Forgive me father for I have sinned, I have failed in my divine tas-" she started but stopped when someone laughed.

Turning around quickly she saw Yummie, who just like herself Yummie was in her priest's garb.

"You haven't failed." She said with a soft smile.

"Ja I have failed, I wasn't good enough to protect you!" Heinkel said

Yummie dropped to the floor. A red mist enveloped her for a second and when it passed, Heinkel wished it never did. There on the ground was Yummie or at least the pieces that had once been her. She was ripped to pieces her arms a bloody pulp and gore trailing from her severed torso, a look of horror on her face.

"YUMMIE!" Heinkel screamed as she ran over and carefully picked up her friends head, weeping fiercely.

She was there weeping for what felt like hours until someone behind her asked in a thick Scottish accent "Why have you let Yummie die Heinkel?"

Turning around faster than she thought possible, tears welled in her eyes as she saw the man who had taken her in as his own standing before her "I didn't let her die… she… I just … wasn't…." she started

"Strong enough?" He asked as he raised a brow

"I wasn't strong enough to protect her." She said in a whisper

"Or me." And with that Anderson's head fell to the floor.

Heinkel fell to the ground as the weight of her failures crushed her very soul.

Slowly the word "Failure" was being chanted, ever so slowly it started to speed up as Heinkel sobbed into the hair of her best friend's severed head.

"STOP IT PLEASE!" She finally screamed out, the chanting stopped. A shadow fell over Heinkel.

Looking up to see a thin man dressed in purple pants, a purple vest with a white undershirt, and long silver hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. His eyes were a soft purple.

"Enrico." Heinkel said in a voice just above a whisper.

"Yes it is I." He responded with his gilded voice as he held out a hand to help her up.

"I am sorry I haff failed you." She said as tears started flowing down her face again.

"Why have you failed me?" He asked with a soft smile.

"I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't protect Anderson, Yummie or you." She whispered

Enrico pulled her into a gentle hug and whispered into her ear "Then get stronger, do whatever you must to avenge us."

"I…. I vill. I promise you." She said as she tried to return her voice to its normal harder tone.

"Good." And with that Enrico and the entire room faded to blackness.

Heinkel found herself in a black room. The room was small with the only furniture being a small table and two chairs. Not seeing anything to do she decided to sit down in one of the chairs.

Just as she sat she heard "Oh Heinkel, I didn't see you there." Said a voice that she knew all too well.

Knocking the chair down as she spun around, she found herself face to face with Yummie.

"YUMMIE!" Heinkel said as she pulled the nun into a hug, she started to cry silently she wasn't sure if this was her Yummie or another dream.

"Hey it's ok. We are together now." Yummie said reassuringly as she rubbed Heinkel's back.

"I thought I lost you." Heinkel said between sobs

"Never. I will never leave you. We are together now." She said as the room started to fade.

Heinkel awoke, feeling both very week yet more powerful than she had ever felt before.

_Good morning. _Said a voice in her head.

"Vhat? Who's there?" Heinkel asked as she looked around the room, seeing no one.

_Didn't I just tell you we are together? It's me Heinkel. _Yummie said in a teasing tone.

"But vhere are you?" Heinkel asked

_I'm inside you. Remember the black packets? That was me. _Yummie said as Heinkel realized that last part wasn't a dream.

Just then the door opened to reveal Medusa.

"Ah good you're up." She said as she looked at Heinkel who had a confused look on her face.

"Vhat did you do?" Heinkel asked, her tone carefully neutral.

"I made you stronger. Now" Free walked in holding black priest robes, he handed them to Heinkel "I have a task for you."

**So it's complete Heinkel is now a demon swordsman (or is it swordswoman?) if any of you have last second ideas on her black blood related powers please tell me. Also tell me who you think those two "more powerful than Walter" familiars are, think hard. If you get it right then you get a virtual cookie! XD **

**And to my dear anonymous reviewer have no fear for fluff is near!**


	16. Piano Playing at the Party

**Holly crap! It's done!**

Chapter 16

After Stein and all the students returned to class they continued through the snake dissection that Stein had planned for them originally, that took up the rest of their day.

As the final bell rang Maka let out a happy sigh. She was happy not only because this long day was coming to an end, but also because she could go home and prepare for Kid's party. After the duel with Jake, Kid decided to invite all the individuals involved to a small party at his house, it was a Friday after all. The only one who needed convincing was Jake, however Seras had said that they would be there at sundown.

Maka and Soul both returned home and started to get ready for the party.

Maka decided to wear a simple white dress it looked like a white version of the black dress in the black room. Soul decided on his pinstripe suit that looked identical to the one that he wore in the black room. All and all they were dressed apropriatly for the parties that Kid would host.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Blair asked as Maka left her room.

"Oh, Kid is having a party." Maka said as she slid her foot into her shoe.

"Blair never gets invited to parties." The cat said in a saddened tone.

"Well maybe if you didn't try seducing every man at the last party you went to, you would be invited more often." Maka said, not feeling bad for the cat.

"Pssshh" and with that Blair pranced off

"Hey you ready?" Soul asked as he came out of his room.

"Yeah." She responded as she finished tying her shoes.

"Let's go then." He said as Maka opened the door.

They arrived at Kid's manor just as the sun was setting.

As they walked up the steps to his house Maka heard a faint chirping noise. Turning around to see a swarm of bats flying towards the house, causing Maka to let out a small yelp from the shock.

The bats started to fly in a tight cyclone at the steps leading up to the porch, slowly they started to condense into a blackness that revealed itself to be Seras.

Seras wore a simple red dress with black highlights, the dress stopped just after her knees and left her shoulders exposed, and in her right arm she held a small black package.

"Oh hello." Seras said as she walked up the steps.

"Hello, I don't believe I got your name." Maka said as the gentle vampire stood next to her.

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Seras." She said as Soul pounded on the door.

"Where is Jake?" Maka asked, she thought he would be with the other vampires yet Seras was here with her.

"He is here." Seras said as Jake stepped out of the shadows cast by the pillars.

He must not have known that this was a slightly formal affair, because he wore his massive black trench coat.

Just then Kid opened the door "Ah good you're here, Black Star and Tsubaki arrived ten minutes ago." Kid said as he ushered them in.

"Can I take your Jacket?" Kid asked Jake

"That won't be necessary." Jake said as he walked into the main room of the house.

Along the back wall was a long table covered in various types of food everything from ham to zucchini bread was on the table. Black Star was standing next to the table with a drumstick sticking out his mouth as he vigorously ate the thing whole (or at least attempted). Tsubaki was talking to Liz who was sitting on a couch on the wall opposite to the table. Crona walked over to Maka and muttered something about not dealing with parties well.

It was not the food or the other children that caught Seras' attention however it was the grand piano in the corner of the room.

"JAKE!" She squealed like a child

"Yes Seras?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Look a piano!" She said with a massive smile, a devilish smile came over her as she put her puppy dog eyes on.

"Oh pwwwweeeeeaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeee play for me." She begged

"You play piano?" Maka asked as she turned to the pair of vampires.

"He plays the most beautiful songs you ever heard." Seras said in a dreamy voice.

"Yeah so does Soul." Maka said as she nudged Soul saying "You should play."

"I'll play if he does." Soul responded, he was betting that the vampire wouldn't want to play however he was shocked when he saw Jake let out a sigh

"It has been a long time… fine I'll play a song or two if that is ok with our host." He said as his lips curved in a smile.

"I would be honored to have you and Soul bless my house with your music" Kid said

"You've got to be kidding me." Soul mumbled

"YAY!" Seras squealed as she hugged him then ran around the room drawing everyone's attention to Jake.

Jake now sitting at the piano, rested his hands above the keys, taking a breath he asked "Seras what should I play?"

"Play something happy." She said with a soft smile.

"Very well." Jake said as his fingers started to dance across the keys.

The sound that came from the piano was a slow and high pitch. However it slowly started to speed up and take a lighthearted feeling.

"This one goes out to Alucard you heartless bastard." Jake said with a grin as the speed slowed

"When the Devil is too busy" He sang in a slow tone  
"And Death's a bit too much"  
"They call on me by name you see"  
"For my special touch."  
"To the Gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune" His voice turning mischievous  
"To the Ladies I'm Sir Prize"  
"But call me by any name"  
"Any way it's all the same"

A smile appeared on his face as suddenly as the piano started to speed up to a devilish tune.  
"I'm the fly in your soup"  
"I'm the pebble in your shoe"  
"I'm the pea beneath your bed"  
"I'm a bump on every head"  
"I'm the peel on which you slip"  
"I'm a pin in every hip"  
"I'm the thorn in your side"  
"Makes you wriggle and writhe"  
"And it's so easy when you're evil"  
"This is the life, you see"  
"The Devil tips his hat to me"  
"I do it all because I'm evil"  
"And I do it all for free"  
"Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need"

Seras let out a laugh, this song captured Alucard perfectly.

The rest of the listeners had smiles on their faces at the giddy tune.

"While there's children to make sad"  
"While there's candy to be had"  
"While there's pockets left to pick"  
"While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs"  
"I'll be there, I'll be waiting 'round the corner"  
"It's a game. I'm glad I'm in it"  
"'Cause there's one born every minute"  
"And it's so easy when you're evil"  
"This is the life, you see"  
"The Devil tips his hat to me"  
"I do it all because I'm evil"  
"And I do it all for free"  
"Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need"

"I pledge my allegiance, to all things dark"  
"And I promise on my damned soul"  
"To do as I am told, Lord Beelzebub"  
"Has never seen a soldier quite like me"  
"Not only does his job, but does it happily."

"I'm the fear that keeps you awake"  
"I'm the shadows on the wall"  
"I'm the monsters they become"  
"I'm the nightmare in your skull"  
"I'm a dagger in your back"  
"An extra turn on the rack"  
"I'm the quivering of your heart"  
"A stabbing pain, a sudden start."

"Should I feel bad for liking this song?" Maka asked Kid

"Well it is quite a catchy tune." He responded as he hummed the rythem

"And it's so easy when you're evil"  
"This is the life, you see"  
"The Devil tips his hat to me"  
"I do it all because I'm evil"  
"And I do it all for free"  
"Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need"  
"And I do it all for free"  
"Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need"  
"And I do it all for free"  
"Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need"  
The piano suddenly took on a lonely tune.  
"It gets so lonely being evil"  
"What I'd do to see a smile"  
"Even for a little while"  
"And no one loves you when you're evil"

Starting to return to its original happy pace.

"I'm lying though my teeth!"  
"Your tears are all the company I need"

And with that Jake slowly stopped playing he turned his head to Seras and asked "Well how was that?"

"Beautiful. However could you please play one more?" She said with her puppy dog eyes.

"Yes I can." He said as he slowly started playing again.

The tone was slow and depressing, it was obvious from the way Jake's head was hunched over the keys that he was playing his heart across the piano. It was a few minutes before he actually started sing, and when he started the words made the room stop everything to listen.

Jake's tone was soft, it held pain, it held the song of his soul, the singular wish he had. The wish to die.

"I'm too tired of this life"  
"I just wanna die"  
"All I need is my big sleep"  
"I just wanna die"  
"You are so far away"  
"I love you to death"  
"You love someone else"  
"So I just wanna die"  
"I just wanna die"

Seras had to catch herself as tears started to well up. Dammit Jake, why do you do this to yourself? She thought as the song continued slowly.

"Another day passed me by"  
"I just wanna die"  
"Another day filled with pain"  
"I just wanna die"  
"You are not here"  
"I love you to death"  
"You're with someone else"  
"So I just wanna die"  
"I just wanna die"

"Create (create, create) hate (hate, hate, hate)"  
"I hate myself for loving you"  
"Create (create, create) hate (hate, hate, hate)"  
"I hate myself for loving you"

The song had reached a certain point where Jake's tone was still in song but he spoke to no one in particular.

"We have touched for the last time"  
"You are long gone, gone for years"  
"I now fear nothing but life itself"  
'And I have learned that living is just a slow way to die"  
"I do not believe in life or in love anymore"  
"The joy I feel are the joys of emptiness"  
"I hate myself for missing you, for failing you"  
"The pain I feel night after night has developed into a disease"  
"No one can see the emptiness in my eyes"  
"To escape life itself now seems the only solution"  
"With relief I look forward of letting go of the pain"  
"Finally, there is peace in my soul"  
"To lie dead without a concern, without a tear"  
"You own my heart"  
"And life without you is so immensely painful"  
"Just to think of you, talk about you, dream of you makes tears stream down my face"  
"I cannot imagine happiness without your beautiful smile, your angelic face"  
"your wonderful body and your good heart"  
"You are everything, I am nothing"  
"I want to die"  
"But really, I am already dead"

"Unable to move forward, yet unwilling to look away"

"Another day passed me by"  
"I still wanna die"  
"Another day filled with pain"  
"I still wanna die"  
"You are so far away"  
"I love you to death"  
"And you love someone else"  
"So I just wanna die"  
"I just wanna die"

"Create (create, create) hate (hate, hate, hate)"  
"I hate myself for loving you"  
"Create (create, create) hate (hate, hate, hate)"  
"I hate myself for loving you"  
"Create (create, create) hate (hate, hate, hate)"  
"I hate myself for loving you"  
"Create (create, create) hate (hate, hate, hate)"  
"I hate myself for loving you"

The song came to a soft end, and with it Jake turned to Seras who was trying her best not to cry (along with every other girl in the room) and said "I'm sorry I let my emotions get the best of me."

Jake started to get up but Soul said "Hey, you are pretty good. How about we play something together?"

"If you want." Jake said as he sat down on the side of the bench, Soul sitting on the other side.

Soul took the lead, he started playing a slow jazz, to which Jake joined in and together they made everyone in the room start to tap their feet as the two pianists played together in perfect harmony.

They played like that for what must have been hours and by the time they were done it was already one o'clock. Yet nobody said anything about how late it was because they all enjoyed theirs selves. They talked about past experiences. They learned a little about Seras' past life and some about Jake's journeys. But the time came for them to leave and return home.

Maka and Soul left first, they didn't notice the person who had been trailing them in a big black jacket. Or at least until it was too late.

**Cliffhangers!**

**So the first song is When You're Evil by Voltaire and the second on is I just Want to Die by Mortal Love (minor edits to the talking part)**

**Ok guys you know the drill. REVIEW DAMMIT!**


	17. On Death's Door

**Holly crap this got way too long way to fast. Enjoy...**

Chapter 17

In Medusa's house.

"I've got a task for you." Medusa said as she looked over the newly created dark weapon, the girl didn't seem quite stable, insanity could be seen edging its way into her eyes.

"Vhat do you need me to do?" Heinkel asked as she took the robes from Free.

"In order for you to grow stronger, you need to consume souls." Medusa said in a neutral tone.

"I'm no monster." Heinkel said as she pulled on the first robe.

"Ah but you are. You now have a demon weapon flowing through your veins and have killed many people before." Medusa said with a smile.

"Those where heathens or monsters, they deserved death." She said as she pulled up her black pants.

"But everyone is a heathen, everyone deserves their divine judgment." Medusa said, knowing how to deal with religious types.

_She has a point, Heinkel. Besides God will forgive us. _Yummie said

"Fine, who did you have in mind?" Heinkel asked as she pulled on her Jacket and put on her cross necklace.

"Several people. Maka Albarn and Soul Evens are among the first." She said with a smile as a darkness clouded Heinkel's eyes. The madness was starting to set in.

Later that night after Kid's party.

Maka and Soul walked through the town lazily working their way home. It was dark out and they didn't see a single person on their journey. Yet Maka couldn't help but feel like they were being followed. She would look behind her frequently yet would never see anyone, so she brushed it off as her imagination.

"So Soul what did you think of Seras?" Maka asked as the rounded a corner, she was curious to see what Soul had thought of the nice woman.

"She seems like a nice person, nicer than Jake anyways. Speaking of that guy he still managed to creep me out even when playing the piano." Soul said as he let out a shiver, the way he had played that second song had pulled a cord in Soul's mind. Did he really want death? Who did he lose? Why can't he move on? The only reason these questions even bothered him was because as a piano player he could tell when someone was playing something they memorized and when someone was playing their heart. Jake had been the latter, he had played his heart out.

Just then Maka and Soul were walking past an alley when they were both pulled into the shadows.

"Heeeeyyyy!" Maka yelled as she fell, quickly a gloved hand covered her mouth.

Soul let out a string of curses as he landed on his hands, getting several scratches on the palm's of his hand.

"Shhh, she's been tailing you two for the last 20 minutes." Said Jake as he released his hand from Maka's mouth.

"Who?" Maka asked in a whisper, as she slowly leaned forward.

"Heinkel. Yummie must be nearby, for they never separate for long." Jake said as he helped Soul up.

Maka opened her mouth to ask another question but stopped when she heard the clicking of combat boots walking on the concrete grow louder along with murmuring. She looked at Jake who now held a claymore in his right hand, giving her a stay silent look as he moved behind a post.

"Forgive me father for I am about to sin." She said in a hollow tone as she turned into the alleyway.

As she rounded the corner she pulled out a single deagle from inside her jacket. However as she turned she walked right into a swing from the claymore Jake was holding.

The blade didn't cleave her in half like he had intended but instead the second it touched her arm it started melting as it came into contact with her blood.

Jake was confused by what had happened, Heinkel seeing her chance fired her pistol into Jake twice. The rounds tore through Jake and sent the surprised vampire flying down the alley way.

Heinkel then turned to look at Maka and Soul (in weapon form) and asked "Are you Maka Albarn und Soul Evens?" Her tone emotionless.

"What are you doing?" Maka asked as she raised Soul.

"Answer me." Heinkel commanded as she raised the pistol

"Yes."

BANG! BANG! Bang!

Three shots.

Three hits.

The first tore through Maka's gut, sending blood and viscera flying everywhere. The second ripped through the right side of her chest, ripping a hole about the size of a lemon through her lung. The last round hit her dead on in the right shoulder, tearing through the bone and exploding out her back.

Maka howled out in shock and pain as she fell to the ground, the world spinning around her.

Before anything else could happen a loud roar filled the alley and a giant shadow mass talked Heinkel to the ground and started attacking her with several blades. The mass looked like a giant spider, a tarantula to be specific, with several long black blades jutting out from its body. The attacks had little or even no effect on the woman who was letting the hits land on her forearms. Like the claymore before, the blades melted away when they came into contact with Heinkel's blood.

The nun planted a firm kick on the car sized spider knocking it off of her and onto its back several meters away. With one look at Soul who was desperately trying to stop the bleeding she ran.

"MAKA! STAY WITH ME!" Soul half yelled half sobbed as his meisters eye's fluttered, a gargling sound coming from her throat as she choked on her own blood. He was the weapon, she the meister. It was his job to protect her with his life. He thought bitterly.

The spider morphed into the form of Jake who ran to Maka and kneeled before her and Soul.

"We need to get her medical attention if she is to live." Jake said in an ice like tone.

"Professor Stein is not far from here." Soul said as tears flowed freely from his eyes.

Wrapping her in his jacket tightly he then picked her up and held her bridal style he turned to Soul and said "Hop on my back, I don't know where I am going."

Soul didn't even think he just did as he was told.

Soul told him where to go and with that Jake ran at supernatural speeds, arriving at patchwork laboratory in a matter of a few minutes.

Jake didn't even knock he just kicked the door down yelling for Stein.

Stein ran out of his room bare-chested and in a pair of sweatpants asking "What happened?" as he rubbed his eyes.

Soul hopped off of Jake's back and yelled "MAKA'S BEEN SHOT!"

Stein was wide awake the second the sentence was finished he asked in a tone that did its best to hide the flurry of emotions that hit him "Were?" his eyes narrowed to a menacing look.

"Three times, the shoulder, the gut and the right lung." Jake said quickly as he followed Stein who ran into his examination room.

"Lay her on the table and leave." Stein said as he washed his hands.

Jake did as he was told.

Jake closed the door as he and Soul left the room.

Soul sat on the couch and looked at his blood covered hands with disbelief. Was this a nightmare? Would he wake up any minute to find Maka making him breakfast? Sadly he doubted that very much.

Jake took one look at the near shock weapon and said "Whatever you think don't blame yourself kid. I should have had you two run the second I figured her out." His tone was not the normal cold and unfeeling tone, but rather he seemed to have a great deal of remorse in his voice. Jake would be the first to tell you he hated watching kids die, so full of life, unfazed by the horrors of the world, and for it to be put for an end before it even began was something he hated more than anything. And sadly if he knew anything about the wounds she had sustained, and he knew a lot, they would be fatal.

Soul started to say something but choked on his words as more images of Maka flooded his mind. He failed, he should have protected her like he had when they fought Crona.

"Hey maybe you should let your guy's friends know. They might want to be here for her." Jake said in an almost fatherly tone.

Soul took a breath, calming his nerves as much as possible and said in a hoarse voice "Yeah."

Soul had called Kid, Spirit, Black Star, Lord Death and Crona he didn't give any details he had just said Maka was hurt badly and that they should be here for her. They all showed up in a matter of minutes.

Spirit had been the first to arrive he ran all the way from the bar. He was winded but asked in a very emotional voice "How is she? Where is she? What happened?" He was gasping for air in between each question.

Kid, Lord Death, Lizz and Patty all showed up just after Spirit asked. But he didn't even wait for the answer to start sobbing. Spirit saw Soul, covered in blood yet not a scratch on him.

"She's been shot three times." Jake said as he said coldly.

Everyone in the room had seen Spirit in a bad mood, but the rage that flowed out of the death scythe could have been compared to Alucard without reconsideration. He yelled and screamed for a minute but stopped suddenly, his chest heaving as he caught his breath. He turned to Jake and asked a very simple question "Did you kill whoever did this?" His tone was cold, like Stein's yet the look in his eyes showed the only emotion he felt. Hatred.

"No it was either I take your daughter to get the medical attention or let her die. I decided to try to save her life." He responded, his eyes locked with Spirit's.

"Good. I am going to kill whoever did this… no" his voice loosing that calmness it had "I AM GOING TO RIP THEM LIMB FROM BLOODY LIMB. THEN EAT THEIR SOULS!" He yelled as he punched a wall.

"Spirit calm down, we don't even know who is behind this attack." Lord Death said as he rested his gloved hand on Spirit's shoulder "Besides Maka is a tough girl, she will pull through this."

"We do know who did this… or at least he does." Soul said as he turned to Jake.

"I don't know why Heinkel would attack you guys. She has never done this before." He said as he let out a sigh.

As Jake finished his sentence loud yelling could be heard coming from outside. Jake and Kid went over to the still off its hinges door. They saw a cloud of dust rapidly approaching the laboratory screaming "MAKA YOUR GOD IS COMING!"

"Well that's Black Star." Kid muttered.

Black Star ran up to the house but stumbled on the door way, falling face first into Spirit.

Jumping to his feet he yelled "WHERE IS SHE, WHAT HAPPENED!"

"She's in surgery at the moment." Kid said as he sat down next to Soul.

Tsubaki walked in to the lab, giving a soft smile to everyone there and asked "So what happened?"

"That crazy nun attacked us. Maka got shot three times." Soul said without even looking up.

"Did you kill her?" Black Star asked, his tone now with a murderous intent.

"No she got away." Soul responded as he looked up at the blue haired assassin.

Before Black Star could say anything the creaking of an un-oiled door opening caused everyone to look to see Stein groggily walk into the room and collapse onto the couch.

Stein was not an emotional man, or at least he did his best to hide them. But he also cared for every single one of his students, and not being able to help one made him feel worthless. He did his very best to try to stop the internal bleeding but he just couldn't get it to stop and now he had to tell the girl's father and his best friend that she wouldn't make the night.

"Stein… how is she?" Spirit asked, his eyes begging for good news.

Stein started to answer but he choked on his words and emotions, taking a breath to calm himself he responded "I'm so sorry" Spirit's skin turned ghostly white "I just can't get the internal bleeding to stop."

The room was silent for a second, then a low howl of misery seeped through the room as Spirit started wailing, it wasn't long before everyone but Stein, Lord Death and Jake, was crying.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Spirit pleaded between sobs.

"I've already tried everything I know. Those rounds were exploding shells, they messed her insides up really badly. Spirit I am really sorry…" tears started to come to Stein's eyes "I think it would be best to say your goodbyes." And with that he silently started weeping as he stood up and walked over to the room he had just left. He opened the door for all to see.

Maka was laying unconscious on a metal table, with a thin blanket covering most of her body. Bandages could be seen wrapping around her exposed right shoulder and a mask on her face providing her with oxygen. She was pale. Several machines were steadily beeping as they kept her alive.

Spirit walked towards her but collapsed to the ground halfway there wailing "IT ISN'T FAIR!"

Soul walked up to his meister and just hugged her. She didn't respond but he didn't care.

Kid however wasn't thinking about Maka dying or at least permanently, he had, had an idea.

"JAKE!" he exclaimed as he turned rapidly to the vampire.

"Yes?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're a vampire, correct. Couldn't you turn Maka into one and save her?" He asked hopefully.

Jake didn't answer as his gaze darkened.

Spirit however had gone from sobbing to grabbing Jake by the collar demanding that he save his daughter.

A part of Jake really wanted to save her, after learning about the crappy life she had lived, she would deserve a second shot, yet another part knew that it was a curse that he himself hated.

"Please just save our Maka." Soul whispered.

Jake was silent for a long time before he finally asked "Professor?"

Stein looked at the vampire and asked "Yes?"

"Is there any way you can bring her back to consciousness?" He asked as he stood to his full height.

"I can try." He said as a look of determination spread across his face.

"Please do. I cannot act without her approval, the final decision must come from her." He said darkly, everyone in the room felt as if there burden had been lightened.

Stein walked over to a shelf and took a needle and a small vile. He stuck the needle into the top of the vial and filled it up with the clear liquid. With a look at all the people in the room he pulled up the blanket to reveal bandages covering her entire chest. He took her left arm, found a vein, pushed the needle in and injected the contents into her blood.

A full minute passed before Maka's eyes hazily opened. She opened her mouth as if to say something but instead coughed blood.

"Don't try and speak Maka, you took a shot to the lung." Stein said as Spirit gently hugged his daughter, for the first time in years she wasn't pushing him away or saying how she hated it.

"Maka just shake your head if you understand us." Spirit said softly

She nodded her head.

"Ok. Maka, first off I just want you to know that I love you and will support whatever decision you chose." Spirit said as he stepped back so Jake could talk to her.

A puzzled look came across her face as she watched Jake approach her.

"Maka I would like to apologize for not protecting you better." Jake said as he rested his hand on her left shoulder "However with that said you find yourself facing two terrifying choices. I won't sugar coat it. You will die tonight, your wounds are too serious and the professor can't stop the internal bleeding." Jake said as the seals on his hands pulsed a light red.

Only one emotion played across Maka's face. Terror.

"You have two options. You can either die a human's death here and now or I can take you and turn you into a vampire like myself. However be warned the path of the vampire is a lonely one, your friends that you have grown up with will wither and grow old while you will be eternally youthful. You will be taken and given the task as serving as judge, jury and executioner for all unnatural things. You will claim the power you secretly crave, yet at a cost. You will have to consume the blood of humans to sustain yourself. You will have to accept that you will eventually walk the night alone, unaided on your eternal task of destruction and slaughter. You will have to be able to deal with all of these and more, if you are to become my apprentice, my fledgling. You will need to be able to put aside your personal feelings and freedoms for a life of servitude, a slave to the humanity that you will be throwing away." His tone dark and heavy. The only reason why he told her all of this was because he never had the choice, he never knew what he had gotten himself into, and if he was going to take a fledgling he would make dam sure she knew what she was signing herself up for.

"So Maka what will it be? Will you die a human or become a monster?" He asked, his eyes focused on her completely.

Maka thought long and hard. She was scared of death for sure, but Jake seemed to be very adamant that she consider everything he said.

Maka was silent for a long minute before she weakly pulled of the oxygen mask with her left hand "I…" she coughed up blood "I want to live."

Everyone in the room but Lord Death and Jake let out a massive sigh of relief. Jake eyed the girl with a hard, unfaltering gaze and asked "You accept all of my conditions?"

This is when Lord Death finally spoke "Maka be sure this is what you want. Once you turn you can't just switch back at any time. This is a big decision you are making." His tone was warm yet cold at the same time. He hated the fact that this was even being considered. It wasn't even the transcending death, it was the fact that it had happened in the first place that made him angry.

Maka tried to speak but coughed more blood, she nodded her head in a silent yes.

"Very well." Jake looked at the people in the room and said "Leave us." In a flat tone.

"Sorry but that is a big no can do." Soul said as he took Maka's left hand into his own "I already left my meister once tonight."

"I think you will just have to accept the fact that we want to be here for Maka." Spirit said as he ruffled her hair lightly.

"Maka was there for us when we needed her so we will be here for her now." Tsubaki added.

"Besides Maka helped me deal with things so I want to help her deal with this" Crona mumbled

Silent tears of joy were pouring down Maka's face. Her friends really did care for her. She couldn't be happier.

Jake's jacket melted off of him revealing an all-black dress shirt with the collar guard flipped up.

"Very well. Maka you are a very lucky person." Jake said as he started to disconnect her from the machines. After all the wires had been pulled out he carefully picked her up bridal style and sat on the table.

He cradled her against his chest, gently rocking her back and forth slowly he pealed the hair that had been stuck to her throat by dried blood.

"I will ask one last time. Are you sure this is what you want?" Jake asked as he held Maka.

She nodded her head.

He didn't respond he just raised her chest to an almost up right level and brought her neck to his mouth. He licked the area around her neck for a moment then bit down.

She had expected pain, or at least some sort of dull ache, but this felt… it felt like getting a massage almost, a sort of pleasurable warm hum. She could feel the blood trickling down her skin from the puncture wounds, warm and wet, but it was like a nosebleed. No pain.

She felt the blood flow out of her and into his mouth, she could feel him sucking the life right out of her. The warmth slowly leaving her body. She suddenly felt tired… no, exhausted.

Yet she did not close her eyes she didn't know why she didn't want to close them, she just didn't.

At this point Jake had taken his mouth away from her neck and rolled up the sleeve of his right arm. He bit into the scared skin, he bit deep. Blood flowed freely from the wound. He raised her head to the wound and said "Drink." In an almost fatherly tone.

Maka didn't even think as she started gulping the blood, it had a rich and powerful taste to it, she couldn't explain it. The more she drank the better she felt. Until Jake finally pulled his arm back. He then set Maka back down on the table.

"Is it done?" Stein asked, he was fascinated by this. He was furiously writing notes down on a pad of paper.

"No it hasn't even begun for her yet." Jake said as took Maka's hand into his own. He looked the still conscious and aware Maka in the eyes and said "What comes next is painful… or so they tell me."

Maka didn't even have time to ponder his words as an intense pain seemed to rack her whole body. She had felt a lot of pain as her time as a meister yet noting ever like this. It started in her chest, the sensation of someone pouring boiling oil into her heart. It slowly spread along her body until her entire body was trembling in the intense pain.

Maka let out a howl in pain as her mouth suddenly started hurting, it felt like someone was pulling her tongue out of her mouth slowly the muscle stretched and became longer. Meanwhile her canine teeth felt as if someone was pounding them with a hammer until they finally had elongated also.

Maka had a moment to catch her breath, she noticed that the sound of her heart beating was missing, along with the sensation. Yet she didn't care because her entire body started spasming again as her insides reorganized to accommodate her new diet. The last thing to change was Maka's skin, it slowly grew paler and paler until she was as pale as Jake was.

She felt better, tired but better. She also felt this weird weight in her head. She wasn't sure what it was but didn't have the energy to care. She didn't know it yet but her wounds had completely healed during the transformation.

"It's done. You need to rest now." Jake said as he put his jacket over Maka.

Maka wasn't sure what possessed her to answer but when she did the words shocked her and everyone in the room "Yes Master."

**Well please I want to hear what you guys think of this, I really do want your honest opinions. Please. If you think I just screwed up tell me! Or if you think it was beautiful tell me (please). Anyway I had to cut this chapter off at some point and this seamed to be the best spot. **


	18. A new (Un)Life

**Well I really need to get some sleep.**

Chapter 18

Heinkel just walked inside Medusa's house and found Free and Eruka sitting on the couch eating a bowl of ramen.

Free didn't even look up at Heinkel when she came in he just said "Medusa wants to see you." With his mouth full of noodles.

Heinkel walked down the hall and opened to the door.

Medusa was in the room hunched over a microscope. Upon hearing the door open she asked "Did you claim their souls?" Without even looking up.

"Nein zhat dammed vampire vas there. However the girl is dead." She said in an uncaring tone.

"Hmm? And how do you know that?" Medusa asked as she spun the stool around to face Heinkel.

"I shot her three times." Heinkel said as she pulled out her modified deagle.

"I see. Next time take their soul if they are going to die." Medusa said she then yelled "MAY!"

A moment later said vampire walked into the room.

"You called Medusa?" She asked in a hesitant tone.

"Yes I want you to take Heinkel here and go claim some souls in the city." Medusa said in a casual tone.

"But what about Hellsing?" She asked, she already survived one fight with them she didn't want to push her luck.

"What about him?" Medusa asked

"All of their vampires are here and their master. It would be suicide!" She said in a panicked tone.

"Vhait Integra isn't at Hellsing?" Heinkel asked, bewildered.

"Yes she arrived two nights ago." Medusa said then asked "Why do you know her?"

"You could say zhat. I think I know where we can go." She said as a devilish smile came to her and yummie's (metaphorical) lips.

"And were would that be?" Medusa asked

"Hellsing"

Jake had everyone leave the room, Maka would need to rest the transformation had not been a gentle process. Jake held the door open for everyone and closed it when everyone was out.

Jake let out a sigh as he collapsed onto the couch, he was pale. Like snow white.

"Will she be ok?" Spirit asked, concern thick in his voice.

"She should be fine although you can't be here when she wakes up tonight." Jake said in an exhausted tone.

Tsubaki noticed the exhaustion in Jake's tone and asked "Sir are you ok?"

"I will be fine. I just gave her too much of my own blood, I will be better when I eat." He said

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T BE HERE WHEN MY DAUGHTER WAKES UP" Spirit yelled.

"There is a sleeping vampire in the next room be careful how loud you yell." Jake warned "Maka has just been turned she won't know how to control her own bloodlust. To add to it she will be starving when she wakes up and I haven't taken a ration in years so I don't know how I am going to feed her." He said in a tone that conveyed disappointment.

"So your concern is that she will want to eat whoever she see?" Stein asked as he lit a cigarette.

"Basically." He responded.

Spirit rolled his sleeve up and said "Stein can you pull some of my blood?"

"Shouldn't be much of a problem." He responded as he got up to go grab the required tools.

When he returned he was shocked to see everyone in the room but Lord Death and Crona had their sleeves rolled up.

Maka fell asleep almost instantly. She had been exhausted from the transformation.

She found herself dreaming.

Maka was in black abyss, completely devoid of everything.

"Aye what are ye doing ere wee lass?" asked a deep but kind Scottish voice from behind her.

Maka spun around to find herself looking at a giant of a man. He wore black priest robes and had a golden cross on a golden chain around his neck. His face was kind and strong. He had deep green eyes behind a pair of glasses and a scar going down the left side of his face. His chin was strong but he had a slight stubble growing out, he had short cropped blonde hair. Next to him sleeping was a large silver wolf.

"Well? What are ye doing ere?" He asked again.

Maka finally answered "I don't know."

"Well what do ye remember?" he asked with a kind smile.

"I remember getting shot, then" Maka's eyes widened as he remember what had happened to her "I let him turn me into a vampire." She whispered as she looked at her hands with uncertainty. "I'm a monster now."

"It's not what ye are, it's what ye do that make ye a monster. I have seen people of god act as monsters and vampires act as kind people." He said as the wolf sat up and scratched its ear.

"Thank you…" she wanted to know this guy's name even if it was a dream.

She saw his lips move but didn't hear anything, slowly her vision faded.

She couldn't see anything now but she heard the man say "Go with God ye wee Draculina."

Maka slowly woke up. The first thing she noticed is how cold she felt. It was as if all the warmth had been pulled right out of her body. The second thing she noticed was that she was no longer in the operating room at Stein's house but rather she was in her own bed. And thirdly she noticed she had two heads resting on her bed, one had white hair the other red. She slowly sat up in her bed. As she started to move she heard someone say.

"Take it easy you will need time to adjust." She looked to were the voice had come from and saw Jake leaning against the wall in the corner of her room, he had a small leather bound book held in his hand.

Spirit woken by the light conversation woke up, with one look at Maka he hugged her tighter than she had ever been hugged, and he quietly started to cry as tears of joy ran down his face. He didn't lose Maka, she was still here.

As her father cried she noticed a faint drumming sound in the room, a steady bum-bumbum bum-bumbum that repeated.

She slowly pushed her dad off of her as she asked "Can someone stop that drumming?"

Spirit looked puzzled.

Jake however did not let any emotions show on his face as he spoke "That is your father's and your friend's heartbeat."

Maka took in a sharp breath when the revelation hit her, however she wished she didn't. She could smell something delicious, she wanted it… no, needed it.

As if reading her mind Jake picked up a small blood packet that was sitting on the table and handed it to her.

It was still warm.

"I would drink it while it's still warm, your father just gave it a few hours ago." Jake said as he gently woke Soul up.

"It's warm?" She asked to none one in particular.

She didn't say anything for a moment as she looked at the packet for a while.

Soul let out a yawn as he stretched his arms "How you feeling?" He asked after his yawn.

"Good." Maka said, she was distracted and Soul could tell something was on her mind.

"You ok?" He asked he was concerned for her.

Maka was thinking about how much her life was going to change. Would she still attend the DWMA? Would her friends think any less of her? What would happen next?

"I have talked with Lord Death and you will study when able, but you will come with me when I leave Death city. As to your friends they have all been here for you, most of them are in the other room sleeping. They all even gave blood so you can eat. So I think your friends will still accept you. As to what happens next. We will go where our master sends us." Jake said as if reading her mind.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Maka asked wide eyed

_Our minds are now bound together, you and I now share a deeper connection than any you have felt before. I do not mean to intrude upon your privacy but you project your thoughts and emotions loudly. _A deep voice rumbled inside her mind. _Now drink the pack, your father offered his blood for you. Don't waste it._

It made sense, that weight she felt in her mind was him. She could even feel his own emotions or at least some of them, she could feel depression yet also he seemed to have a sense of hope. It was strange.

"Drink, you will feel better." Jake commanded.

Maka didn't say anything as she ripped the top of the packet open, the smell of the blood was intoxicating, she was pretty sure blood never smelt like this when she was alive. She raised it to her mouth as if to drink but she just held it there. She wasn't sure why but she couldn't bring herself to drink it.

Spirit saw a sadness in Maka's eyes, he repositioned himself so Maka was leaning against his chest as he spoke "Hey you need to get better, this blood will help you feel good." He said as he rubbed her back with his left hand and took the pack in his right.

"B-b-but it's blood your blood." Maka wasn't sure why this bothered her, but it did.

"That's right I and every single person who was there gave a whole pint of our blood for you. Did you hear that? We had that lunatic take our blood to feed you. We want to help you Maka." He said as a faint smile came across his face, a memory surfaced of him feeding Maka back when she was a baby.

"Besides I'm sure it gets easier." Soul said as he patted Maka's leg. "Right?" Soul asked as he turned his head to Jake.

"Maka this is probably the hardest thing to get used to, but once your more stable if you don't want to drink blood like me then that is fine. But right now you need all the strength you can get." He said as he put the book away.

"Yes… Master." Maka said as she found her courage, with one fluid motion she took the pack from her dad and downed it in a single gulp.

It tasted… divine. It was the single best taste she could ever imagine. It was sweet, yet not overly so. And the texture was to die for.

"Good girl." Jake said, however Maka didn't hear him. She was experiencing emotions, and sensations that weren't her own. Soon they became memories. She saw someone sitting on a couch with a picture book in hand reading to a small girl. Wait that wasn't any girl that was Maka when she was younger! She was reliving some memories that her father had. The emotions attached to that memory made her start to cry as more memories played out of her father with her. Then one memory froze her heart. She was unconscious on a table in Stein's lab. Her father's emotions were that of horror and misery.

Bloody tears streamed down Maka's face as she brought her father into a hug, she had seen how her father felt for her through his own eyes. She instantly felt bad for the way she had treated him. Even if he had made mistakes he still loved her, she knew that now.

"I'M SO SORRY. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Maka sobbed into her father's chest.

"I love you too." He said as he hugged her tighter.

"Um what happened?" Soul asked, he was confused. Maka hated Spirit and now she was weeping into his arms.

"I think she absorbed some of his essence." Jake said as he picked up the empty pack.

"What's that mean?" Soul asked, he was concerned for his meister.

"She saw some of his memories and emotions through his eyes. That is one of the hardest things about drinking fresh blood. You don't always see what you want to see. And once you drink it, it is there forever." He said in a low tone. This was one of the many reasons why Jake decided to drink very rarely. He would snap sooner than later if he drank as often as Alucard or Seras. But then Jake was more in tune with blood than either of them, and it seemed he had passed that on to Maka.

"Ok Maka come on tonight is going to be a big night for you." Jake said as he stood up.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she wiped away her tears.

"You have much to learn. As you have already seen you are no longer human." He said as he picked something up from the ground and handed it to Maka.

It was a good size box wrapped in solid black paper. She gave Jake an inquisitive look.

"Open it." He commanded

Maka did as she was told. Ripping open the package to see a black leather jacket, a pair of fine silk gloves, and lastly golden sunglasses. She took it out of the box to find that it a large trench coat, it looked to be very similar to Jake's own jacket hood and all.

"But it's not cold." Maka said with a confused tone.

"You will no longer be affected by temperature or at least as much. No this is for the sun. Your skin will burn if exposed to direct sunlight very quickly, so it is best to cover up as I primarily work in the day time. The glasses will help shield your eyes, or at least enough to be adequate." He said as Spirit and Soul stood up.

"Thank you, Master." She said it again! Why did she feel compelled to say it?

"Get dressed then come out when you are ready to begin." Jake said he then turned to Spirit and Soul and said "Out." As he opened the door.

They walked into the hallway and then into the living room to find people asleep everywhere.

Spirit accidently stepped on Kid, Which caused him to yelp in surprise waking everyone else in the room.

"Watch were you are stepping!" He yelled at Spirit.

"Sorry my bad." The death scythe said.

"S-s-so how is Maka?" Crona asked from the corner she as curled up in.

"She is doing better but it remains to be seen if she will regret this." Jake responded, causing everyone in the room to start breathing again (they had been collectively holding their breathe)

"So now what?" Kid asked.

"It depends how tonight goes." Jake responded.

"What do you mean by that?" Liz asked as she sat up on the couch.

"Well I need to take Maka to meet Integra. Then if all goes ok and she doesn't kill her we will start training her to control her urges." He responded in a worn out tone.

"What do you mean if she doesn't kill her?" Spirit asked, his eyes glaring daggers.

"Integra is a smart and reasonable woman, however she does not like conditions like this. Back when I was turned she ordered me killed because I can't feel pain. I am only alive because Integra respects Seras." He said

Just then Maka walked out of her room. She wore the jacket that Jake had gotten for her, it was open revealing that she had a black blouse on with a black skirt she had black leggings on to cover the skin of her legs. She had the gloves and glasses in a pocket inside the jacket. She had a slight red stain at the side of her mouth.

"Hi guys." She said nervously

Maka was not expecting the massive group hug that tackled her. Everyone in the room had rushed over to Maka (even a naked Blair) and gave her a massive hug. All of them giving thanks that she was still here.

"Come along Maka. It's time to meet the rest of the family." Jake said as he pulled out a kerchief and wiped away the blood from her mouth.

**Well guys do you think Integra will be ok with this? Do you think Seras will be happy? What does Jake have in mind for training? And will somebody please Seras bitchslap Spirit soon!? And I hope for the love of all that is divine that you guys know who the two people in the dream are! If you don't go cry in a corner then comeback and reread it.**

**Please review I eat them...**


	19. This is War

Chapter 19

Jake and Maka both left her apartment after that. Maka said thank you to everyone for being there for her.

Jake and Maka had been walking for a while when Maka finally asked "Were are we going?"

"I am going to take you to meet our Master." He responded as a large church came into view.

"Oh… So is there anything I should know about her?" She asked, she was still unsure how she should talk to Jake.

"Integra is a demanding woman, she expects perfection however she is not unreasonable. Just don't do anything stupid. Alucard, the guy in red is the first vampire. He is incredibly powerful but don't be fooled by how he acts. He might seem like a raving lunatic but he is a genius, he is also the vampiric equivalent to your grandfather." This caused a look of confusion to come over Maka's face.

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Alucard sired Seras 15 years ago. She in turn sired me 10 years ago. Seras you shouldn't have to worry about she is very kindhearted and will take you in as if you're her own sister. That I am sure of." He said as they approached the church.

"Seras was the woman from last night?" Maka half asked.

"Yes."

"She seems nice." Maka said as they came to a stop in front of the church.

"Ok Maka. I want you to wait out here till I call you." Jake said as he opened the door and walked in.

The church was dimly lit by hundreds of candles that burnt along the wall. There were rows of worn wooden benches all facing away from the door. Even though the lighting in the single room church was poor Jake could see as clearly as if it was mid day, he quickly spotted a silver head of hair sitting in the first row. He started walking up the isles. His boots clicking on the stone floor.

He walked up to Integra who had her head bowed in prayer, he didn't say anything as he took a knee and kneeled to his master.

A few minutes passed with this silence, before finally Integra asked "Why have you called me out here in the middle of the night?" Her tone was not harsh but it was cold.

"I would have tried talking during the day, however my day has been completely filled with other tasks." He said as he looked up to Integra.

"And what tasks would those be?" Asked Alucard from the shadows. He knew something was up, Jake rarely ever made requests as it was, and for him to demand something like the way he had this meeting had been unheard of.

"Relax Alucard I am sure Jake has a good reason for this." Seras said from the opposite side of the room.

"Well out with it." Integra spat.

"I was attending to my fledgling." He said, his voice carefully neutral.

_You may come in now. _He told Maka over their link.

"You didn't." Integra said as rage built up inside her.

The door to the church slowly opened and Maka walked in. She was very nervous and it showed in the way she walked. She walked at a quick pace, like every second she wasn't with her master could be her last.

Alucard was just laughing his ass off. Seras walked over and gave Jake a hug, she was happy that he had finally taken a fledgling. Integra however just stared at the young girl who was now standing in front of her.

Maka let out a sheepish "Hello." To Integra.

Integra looked at the girl, then Jake, then Maka again.

She pulled her pistol out of her coat, faster than Jake had seen her ever do, and leveled it at Maka.

Maka looked terrified.

"Jake, give me one reason why I should let her live." Integra's tone was cold, to Maka it made Medusa sound kind.

"I gave my word to her father that I would save her life." He half lied.

Integra didn't lower her pistol but she turned her head to Maka and asked "What's your name?"

"Maka Albarn… Sir." She responded hesitantly.

Integra lowered her pistol and said "I hope you realize what you have gotten yourself into."

"Master told me everything." Again, god dammit why do I keep calling him master? she thought "That would happen if I accepted his offer." Maka said squeamishly.

"So the unfeeling monster found a heart. How cute." Alucard said with a rich chuckle as he walked up to Maka.

When Maka saw Alucard the other night he didn't look this tall, but now with him standing directly in front of her, she realized just how much he towered over her.

"Alucard be nice. The girl must be scared half to life." Seras said warmly as she came up to Maka and gave her a warm smile and said to Maka "Hi I'm Seras, don't let either of these two fool you." She pointed at Integra and Alucard. "They just don't like change. But once they warm up to you, you will be like family." She finished

Integra cleared her throat and then asked "Jake you were the last person on this earth who I would expect to take a fledgling. What changed?"

She knew that more than anything Jake hated his (Un)life and having a fledgling was all the more reason to stay around.

"I saw a worthy successor." He responded, just above a whisper.

A revelation played across everyone's face but Maka's. Integra's shock quickly was replaced by her calm demeanor as she said to Maka "You do realize that when the vampire problem in the city is dealt with you will leave this place with him. More than likely you will never return."

Before Maka could answer or say anything for that matter her phone started beeping loudly.

Integra pulled out the small device and asked in a dry tone "What?"

The person on the other end of the line started speaking but Integra dropped her phone. Her eyes wide, her mouth agape.

"What is it master?" Alucard asked, he knew something was wrong.

"H-h-hellsing is gone." She said in disbelief.

"WHAT!?" Alucard roared.

Integra quickly collected her emotions and said "That was Sir. Irons. Hellsing was attacked, there are no reported survivors. Jake we will be leaving you to finish up here." Integra said as she stormed out of the church and raced to the hotel Stein had checked her into the day before.

Several hours earlier that day.

Heinkel, Free and Eruka were walking along the winding forest road that led to the Hellsing.

Free was nervous, in his time he had never seen anyone more ready to go slaughter an entire group of people for no good reason than Heinkel.

Said priest was leading them up the path until they were halted by two guards.

"Oi where do you think you are?" One of them asked as he walked up from his post.

"Hellsing." Heinkel responded coldly, he head was drooped down.

"Do you have some sort of business here?" The man asked as he lowered his rifle.

"Ja." She responded as she put her left hand inside her jacket.

"Where are you from?" The other guard asked, he seemed weary of the trio before him.

"Iscariot."

"Shit." One of the guards said as Heinkel pulled out her pistol and in a single, fluid motion she fired twice.

Each guard fell to the ground with a hole about the size of Heinkel's fist in the center of their chest's. A shocked look on their face. Heinkel didn't even look up when she killed them, nor did she now when she stepped over their corpses as she walked into the small guard house.

"Wow, she's good." Eruka murmured.

Suddenly alarms sounded out across the compound, rousing all of the soldiers to alertness.

"What's that?" Free asked.

"I set off the alarm." Heinkel said as she walked out of the guard house and up to the gate.

"Why in the name of death would you do that?!" Free half yelled, he might be immortal but he really didn't feel like fighting an entire army at once.

"Because it will be fun." She said as she finally raised her head, her pupils were tiny blue dots hid underneath the reflection of her glasses, and a large menacing grin on her face. She walked up to the Iron Gate and kicked it once, sending the gate flying away from her.

Heinkel could see troops pour out from not only the main manor but also the barracks not the far from the main compound.

"AMEN!" She screamed, then she sprinted towards the gathering troops.

Bullets flew out from the hundreds of guns, she however didn't care as she closed the distance between her and the men.

Heinkel opened fire with her single pistol and started killing soldier after soldier. She was killing them with little thought other than kill.

However she eventually heard the hollow *click* *click* of her pistol running out of ammunition.

She felt something heavy hit her back. She turned around to see a grenade on the ground at her feet.

"Scheiße." (shit)

BOOM!

The explosion sent the mad priestess flying towards the manor. Heinkel hit a stone wall hard, knocking the wind out of her. She was dazed but still awake. She could see a shadow cloud her vision. Looking up to see a soldier level his to her face. She closed her eyes expecting death to come.

An intense pain sprung out of her shoulder causing Heinkel to scream. However her own scream was joined by the soldier standing in front of her. Opening her eyes she saw that the soldier had at least a dozen black blades in his gut.

_Wow did I really do that?_ Yummie asked inside Heinkel's head. _I wonder what else we can do together. _

"Zhat vas you?" Heinkel asked as she looked at her shoulder, she saw a gash about the size of one of the blades on her shoulder. He black blood oozing from the quickly healing wound.

_Hey are you ok if I try something? _Yummie asked

"Go ahead." Heinkel responded.

An intense pain wracked Heinkel's body as a cut appeared on her palm, the black blood poured out of the wound. The blood however did not fall to the ground, instead it hardened until Heinkel held a long black katana. The katana was incredibly long, Heinkel estimated it to be about 96cm in length with a lotus carved into the bronze colored edge notch. The handle was wrapped in a light grey fabric that felt like Heinkel's own robes.

"This is more like it." Heinkel said as a mad smile graced her face, she turned her head to look at the now terrified soldiers who were running away from her.

She hunted every last person down, and killed them. She didn't stop once they were dead, she ripped their lifeless corpses to shreds, the soldiers, the servants, and even the replacement butler was not safe from the wrath of the last Paladin. Yummie's blade slicing through flesh and bone like it was paper before the shredder.

When she was done with her murder spree she turned to Free and Eruka who both had shocked faces.

Free was amazed at how efficiently Heinkel had butchered the private army.

Eruka was mortified by the glee in which she took with her task.

Free pushed his own awe out of his mind as he bent down and picked up a small lightly glowing blue orb and handed it to Heinkel.

Two hours later Sir. Irons and Sir. Pennwood were sitting in a helicopter as it flew towards the Hellsing compound. Locals reported hearing a lot of gun fire and even several explosions coming from the secluded manor. All the two knights could see at the moment was a large cloud of black smoke billowing into the air from the compound.

Hellsing slowly came into view.

Both the knights lost their stomachs at the sight they saw from the helicopter.

The main building was destroyed entirely, it was nothing but a pile of rubble, and however this was not what disturbed them. It was the sight in the front yard.

Corpses.

Corpses everywhere, and they were all arranged in a giant cross shape. There had to be at least 150 maybe even 200 dead bodies there. To make it even more disgusting they weren't even whole bodies they were piles of gore, severed arms, eviscerated torso's, and horrified heads.

Sir. Irons took out his phone and dialed Integra immediately. His face pale.


	20. Going to London

**Ok guys don't shoot me but this is probably going to be the last update to either of my stories this week. I have a lot to do and need to get started on the (for some reason) highly requested (like seriously enough pms) lemon for Omega.**

Chapter 20

After Integra stormed off Jake took Maka into the desert outside Death City.

"Master?" Maka asked as they walked out into the dunes.

"Yes Maka?" He asked

"What are we doing out here? Shouldn't we be hunting the vampires?" Maka asked

Jake turned around to look at his fledgling as he spoke "At the moment your training is more important than hunting family." He answered cryptically as he pulled out a blood pack. "When a vampire creates a fledgling that fledgling inherits some of the masters more prominent powers. So we will start there." As he spoke the pack started to float above his hand.

"And what are you best at, Master?" Maka asked as she watched the pack float

"Alucard is best with his rapid regeneration and his ability to rapidly change forms. I however do not possess these traits in his caliber. Seras is particularly good when it comes to influencing mortals. I believe her body might add to that. However I have never tried honing this skill." He said as the pack flew towards Maka.

Grabbing the pack of blood Maka repeated her question "And what are you best at, Master?"

"Were I lack in Alucard's durability and Seras' influence I make up for it in my mastery of blood. You I believe will be like me, as you have already experienced it." He said

"You mean my dad's memories?" She asked

"Not just that, but every aspect of blood. Alucard, the first of the vampires can control blood and will it to him, he however cannot move it very far or when on blessed items without a high level release. I however use only blessed blades and can control the blood on my weapons up to 5 klicks away. This is where we will start for you. For if you take after myself blood will become more than what you need to survive, it shall become a dependable weapon that you always have."

Maka didn't understand how blood could become a weapon so she asked "How can blood be a weapon? I don't understand."

"That is for you to determine." And with that the pack of blood that Maka had been firmly holding in her left hand flew through the air and landed in Jake's hands. "Now see this pack?" He asked as he shook the pack "I want you to will it to yourself. If by the end of the night you are unable to complete this task then you shall forgo dinner. Am I understood?" He asked as he set the pack at his feet.

Maka was now focusing on the pack as she said "Yes Master."

She focused on the pack but other than that she wasn't quite sure what to do. After several minutes of intense staring she finally let out and annoyed growl.

"Don't let the blood beat you Maka." Jake said as he pulled out a book and started reading.

Two hours later Maka had finally got pissed at the dammed 1 liter packet of type d blood. Kicking the sand as she yelled "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

"How are you trying to move the packet Maka?" Jake asked as he put the book away.

"I don't know I am just focusing on it." She said as she got even more frustrated by his calm tone.

"Here let me give you some advice. Think of the blood as a weapon." He said

"And what does that mean?!" She yelled, she was getting tired of all these half answers.

"How should a weapon be treated Maka?" He asked as a claymore melted into his hand.

"I don't know what you mean! You speak in riddles!" She yelled.

"Here I will show you how a weapon should be treated, since that school of yours neglected the most basic and fundamental explanations of what a weapon is." He said as he started swinging the sword… no he didn't swing the blade, he danced with it. He and the massive claymore danced in perfect harmony, a toneless dance of death.

It finally clicked in Maka's mind. The way he moved, the way they flowed. She could see that to him the claymore wasn't a weapon, it was an extension of his own body.

"I see now you want me to treat blood inside and outside my body as an extension to myself." Maka said

"Yes, it amazes me that you attend a school for weapon training yet they don't teach you this." He said as the claymore disappeared.

"Well the DWMA is more for the bond between a weapon and their meister and the power of the soul, not about actual weapons training." She said.

"Yes but that is still something that should be taught to every person who intends to take up arms." Jake said

Maka had no counter to his argument, so she focused in on the packet again. This time thinking about the blood as if it was her own. To her shock the pack flew through the air and smacked her in the face with a satisfying *SMACK* knocking her down on her butt.

Jake let out a rich laugh as he walked over to Maka and helped her up.

"A little rough around the edges but I think you will get it with time." Jake complimented

"Thank you, Master." Maka said, a warm feeling filling her as her master praised her.

"Come that was enough for tonight. Let us return to your friends." Jake said as he picked up the pack and put it in a pocket inside his jacket.

With that they returned to Maka's apartment.

Meanwhile inside a hotel room.

Integra was on a conference call with three other members of the round table, Sir Irons, Sir Penwood, and Sir Evans. While Seras rapidly packed Integra talked (yelled) with the other knights trying to get as much information about the attack.

Hanging up the phone after a rather upsetting comment about the training her soldiers received Integra called for Alucard.

"You called my master?" He asked as he walked through the wall.

"Yes I did." She said in a rather pissed tone as she chewed at her cigar.

"And I take it the council was rather harsh." He said, he could see the furry emanating from Integra. Oh how beautiful.

"That aside, they found no non-Hellsing personnel on site, nor any remains from ghouls or other supernatural creatures." Integra said, wanting to move on as much as possible.

"So what attacked then?" Alucard asked. There were few things that could mount that kind of scaled attack and not suffer any casualties.

"We don't know, all they found was what appears to be black blood." She said annoyed

"Black blood?" Alucard asked, he had never heard of such a thing.

"Yeah I am going to call Stein and see if he knows anything about it." And with that she picked up the phone again and dialed Stein's cell.

After a few seconds Stein picked up the phone.

"Yes?" He asked

"I am sorry if I am disturbing your rest." Integra said, it was 2 o'clock in the morning most people would be asleep at this time.

"Oh no. I was just doing some work." He responded, the ticking of his screw could be heard over the line.

"Ok good. I need to ask you a question." She said

"Shoot."

"So earlier today Hellsing was attacked by unknown forces, no survivors. The only thing found there was what appears to be Black Blood. Do you know anything about it?" Integra asked, she heard the phone drop.

"Stein are you there?" Integra huffed.

Picking up the phone from his initial shock he responded "Yes. This is not good it means a new demon sword has been created. I must speak with Lord Death about this. When are you leaving?" He asked

"We will be leaving in the next half hour." She responded.

"Ok. I might be coming to London." And with that the line went dead.

At Stein's lab.

He had just hung up the phone. Stein dashed into the bathroom and started contacting Lord Death.

After a moment Lord Death's image appeared on the mirror.

"Wazup?" He asked in his cheery tone.

"Hellsing was attacked by a demon sword." He wasted no time getting to the point.

"Oh dear first there is Crona now this. This is most unsettling." He said as he used a gloved hand to itch the bottom of his mask.

"Yes indeed." Stein agreed.

"Well I will be sending you and Spirit along with several of your students. We need to crush this as quickly as possible." Lord Death said, he had learned not to underestimate these new weapon meister hybrids from their experience with Crona.

"I'll start packing after I contact the students." Stein said and with that Lord Death's image faded from the mirror.

And with that he started trying to get ahold of Kid and Black Star.

Meanwhile.

Integra had just boarded her private jet, as she sat down in the leather cushion she called Jake.

After a moment Jake answered his cell phone.

"Master."

"I am returning to Hellsing now, I would appreciate it if you would return as well. However you might be bringing some guests with you." She said, remembering that Stein might come to Hellsing.

"Very well, and just who am I bringing?" He asked

"Stein."

"I shall contact him immediately." He said as he ended the call.

Stein had just gotten Black Star and Kid and Crona into a conference call and explained the situation to them when his phone rang again this time he did not recognize the number but he still answered.

"Hello?" He asked as he held his finger up in the one moment sign to the students.

"You will be travelling to Hellsing with Maka and I on my private jet. Meet us on the tarmac at 8 o'clock." And with that Jake hung up.

At Maka and Soul's apartment.

Maka was sitting on her bed reading a book when Jake walked into the room.

Looking up at her master she asked "Did you need something?"

"We will be flying out at 8 o'clock in the morning. Your professor will be joining us." He said.

"Why? Are we leaving, I thought we still had the vampires to hunt." She said

"This attack takes priority. Pack what you need for you will not be returning here." And with that he left the room.

Maka's eyes went wide as she grabbed her suitcase and started packing.

Several hours later.

Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki, Crona, Stein, and Spirit were all waiting on the tarmac at the airport. It was just before 8.

"Were are they?" Black Star yawned

"I am sure they will be here soon." Kid said as he turned to look in a different direction.

"I see them!" Patty yelled as she pointed at three figures walking towards them one of them was obviously Soul and the other two where both covered head to toe by their jackets.

Jake walked up to Stein and Spirit and asked "What happened? I wasn't informed I would be bringing an entire class with me."

"Lord Death decided that the demon sword needs to be crushed quickly. So he is sending all of us." Stein replied.

"I see. If you would all follow me to my plane we will be off." Jake said as he started walking towards a hanger.

Pulling the hangar doors open to reveal a black jet on the tail was a replica of the seals carved into his hands. Walking up to the jet and pulling open the hatch he said "Everyone in." and with that he climbed up the stairs.

Stein and Spirit followed by the rest of the students all got into the jet one at a time.

Pausing to look into the cockpit as he walked in Black Star yelled "Hey where is the pilot?!"

"Behind you young Sir." Walter said as his form appeared in the pilot seat.

The inside of the jet was about the same size of a school bus. With the first third of it being four rows of black leather seats. After the seats the rest of the jet was furnished to be more homely coffin and all. After the seats ended a leather sofa was against the left wall and opposite to it was a full sized coffin. Next to the couch was a small cabinet that contained various glass bottles with various amber colored liquids. And past that there were several bookshelves with straps to hold rows of leather bound books down. Mounted on the windowless walls above the couch and coffin were two swords. One of them was a massive curved sword that seemed to be made out of two skeletons, the other was a black claymore with "Beware the butcher of Hellsing." Inscribed in the blade.

Maka was in awe.

"Hey what's all the extra crap?" Black Starr asked as he sat down next to Soul.

"I rarely return to Hellsing so this has become my home so to speak." Jake responded as he laid down on the couch. "Oh Maka by the way I have taken the liberty to add some soil from Death City to my coffin so you should find it easier to rest in." He added.

"Oh um thanks I guess." Maka said as she yawned.

"So Maka what's it like being a vampire?" Tsubaki asked as she sat next to Maka.

Maka could feel all eyes being pointed straight at her as they waited for her answer.

"I haven't noticed anything really different yet." She said hesitantly.

"Your soul seems confused by that statement." Stein said as he looked into Maka's soul.

God dammit, whys he have to be such a creeper? Maka thought.

Maka was silent, Jake knowing what had been troubling her decided to answer for her "She has had a hard time adapting to certain…" searching for the right words "working conditions." He said finally.

"What do you mean working conditions? Are you being cruel to my Maka?" Spirit asked dangerously.

"No I would never be cruel to my fledgling. What I meant is that she is having a hard time making certain adjustments" he sat up on the couch and opened the cabinet next to the couch and poured himself a few fingers of brandy.

"Whatever it is I am sure we can help you Maka." Tsubaki said as she patted Maka's back

"It is you who are the adjustment she must make." Jake said after a sip.

"What do you mean we have known each other for a long time?" Black Star asked as the jet finally started moving to the runway.

"Maka answer them." Jake said, it would be better for Maka to do it than him.

"It's just….I can…." She started but stopped

"Hey it's ok we are here for you." Kid reassured.

"That's just it. I don't know if I can be around you guys." She whispered

Maka realized last night when she was in her room reading that she didn't know if she could handle being near people. Even in her room she could clearly hear both Blair's and Soul's heartbeats and smell their blood. It was hard to control herself.

"W-w-w-what do you mean Maka?" Crona asked, a panicked face appearing on her face.

_It would be easier to tell them now Maka. Get it off your chest so they can understand. _She heard in her mind.

"Last night when I was in my room, I could hear Soul's and Blair's heartbeat. I could smell their blood. I don't know why but I wanted nothing more than to go in there and take it all. I'm so sorry." She finally said as the jet started to speed up for takeoff.

Everyone was quiet for a minute then Soul finally asked "Hey! Isn't there anything you can do for Maka?"

"No I am afraid this is something she must deal with on her own. However if she stays well fed it will be easier." As he spoke he pulled out a blood packet (the very same that Maka had smacked herself in the face with) and said "Maka once we start cruising come back here."

A couple minutes later Walter called over the intercom "Alright everyone we have reached our cruising altitude. Estimated time till we reach open water 3 ½ hours, estimated time till arrival in London 10 ½ hours." And with that the intercom went silent.

"What did he mean open waters?" Black Star asked aloud.

"If my memory serves right a vampire can't cross open or moving water without the aid of a coffin." Stein said as everyone got up and walked around the cabin.

Black Star was drawn to the two swords. As he leaned forward to pick up the big curved one Jake warned "Be careful that sword belongs to one of the single strongest entities on this earth."

"Who does it belong to?" Kid asked, curious if it was from the great old ones.

"It is called The Gravelord Greatsword. It belongs to the first of the dead." He responded.

"Never heard of the first dead guy." Black Star said as he grabbed the handle and started trying to pick it up.

"Not the first as in he was the first to die but first as in most powerful." He responded as Black Star gave up trying to pick up the sword and turned around to the other.

"And who does this one belong to?" He asked

"That is The Hydra. It was one of my swords from when I first joined Hellsing." He responded as Maka came up to him.

"You wanted to talk?" She asked

"Yes. Here as promised dinner. I also wanted to go over a couple ground rules before you go to bed." He said as he handed the packet to her.

"Such as?" She asked as she looked at the type d packet.

"I have three rules you will need to live by if you are to survive your time as my fledgling. The first is that you need to be able to sideline your emotions and personal feelings. They only get in the way and make our jobs harder." He said as Maka finally hesitantly bit into the packet.

Relieved that she wasn't flooded by emotions she sipped the pack as she listened to Jake.

"Secondly you will treat my superiors as yours."

Maka didn't understand what he meant by that but she still listened.

"And lastly tell me if you ever are getting hungry. Now get some sleep." He said as he leaned forward and opened the coffin.

Just then Black Star tripped over a silver briefcase sending it flying.

"BE CAREFUL YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS!" Jake bellowed as he rushed over to the briefcase.

Everyone in the plane including Maka inched away from the very obviously pissed vampire.

Completely oblivious to the pissed vampire "What's the big idea putting a stupid briefcase on the ground for a star like me to trip on?" He asked

"Inside this briefcase" he showed it to the assassin "is the single most dangerous relic ever created." He said as he put it on his lap.

"What's inside of it?" Stein asked as he turned his screw.

"About 15 million and 1 souls." He responded as he started to open the case.

Kid was hysteric ranting and raving about how having that many souls was an affront to him and his father.

Opening the case, Jake picked up the contents.

A single black cross.

**To any seasoned readers of my work take a guess as to what that cross is.**


	21. The Past is but a Ghost

**Ok guys I know the next Omega chapter is not up yet... I am working on it and am about 1000+ words in, I am just taking my time for quality reasons since it will be my first (maybe my last) lemon. Anyway lets get back to Jake and Maka.**

Chapter 21

After the whole briefcase fiasco Jake had told Maka to try to get some sleep. Holding the lid of the coffin open for her as she crawled into it. Once inside Jake closed the lid. Maka was in total darkness, and it seemed as if the coffin was soundproofed because she couldn't hear anything. She let out a small sigh as she tried to get comfortable. It was strange, she noticed that the inside of the coffin smelt like Death City. Yet she also could smell a mix between pine and the sea.

It wasn't until she thought about what Jake had said earlier. She remembered he said something about soil from her home. So that explained it. Death City had been her home, so this other scent she could smell must have been Jake's home.

With that as her last thought she started to drift into a blissful sleep.

Maka once again found herself in the black abyss. Looking around for the man and the wolf, however she didn't see them.

"Aye ye have returned wee Draculina." She heard from behind her.

"Oh hello…" Trying to get his name again.

"It's Alexander Anderson." He said as he sat down on nothing, folding his left leg over his right knee and resting his hands on his knees he asked "So what brings you back to our sad world?" as he patted the head of the silver wolf.

"I don't know I just keep coming here. Wherever here is." Maka said annoyed as she too sat down.

However as she sat she saw something flash red in the corner of her eye. Turning her head to the left she saw something that wasn't there a minute ago. A black door similar to the one in the black room.

Getting up and walking over to the door.

"Aye where do ye thing yere going?" Anderson called.

Looking up at the door. Something in the back of her mind was screaming for her to not open the door, just go back over to Anderson. However Maka didn't listen. Putting a hand on the door knob she said "I don't know." And with that she opened the door and walked inside. Maka found herself inside a hallway with rows of doors on both sides of her. Turning around she found the door she entered to be gone. Maka started walking down the hallway.

Meanwhile Jake had been reading one of Maka's text books that he had sawn fit to bring with him.

"You probably know everything inside that book already." Stein said as he walked back to the couch that Jake was on. Taking a seat on the opposite side of the couch from Jake.

"And what makes you say that?" Jake asked as he set the book down.

"You are obviously a very intelligent individual and your combat expertise makes me think you were once a meister." Stein said as Spirit walked back and leaned against the coffin.

Jake was silent.

"Were my prediction accurate?" Stein asked as he tightened the screw in his head.

"Actually you couldn't be more wrong. I haven't even finished elementary school. Nor did I know anything about weapons and meisters till I came to Death City." He responded.

Both Stein and Spirit were speechless. How could that be? After looking at the books on the shelves and finding everything from child psychology to deep philosophical and moral texts, hell there were even several copies of the bible on the plane. And he said he was uneducated?

"Or at least partially. I might have no formal education so to speak, but I do read a lot. And once I read it I understand it, and I never forget it." Jake said.

"How is that possible?" Spirit asked.

"Long story short brain damage." Jake said as he poured himself a second glass of brandy. "Want one?" He asked the two teachers.

They both shook their head in a silent yes. After pouring each of the men a glass he handed it to them.

Spirit took a sip and asked "Hey can I ask you a question?" His tone almost melancholy.

"Yes." Jake responded.

"How hard will this life be for Maka? I mean should I have ever asked you to do this, or was it just my selfishness that wouldn't let me let go of her?" He asked

"It's not healthy to think like that Spirit." Stein said as he pulled out three cigarettes and handed one to the weapon and raised the other to Jake, who shook his head.

"I will be honest. I hate my life, I never asked for this and would have been just fine with dying in that church 10 years ago. I was never asked like Maka, never told about the life that I would be thrust into. I still await my death with open arms. I was a monster in life, and an even more powerful one in death." Jake took a sip of the brandy.

Spirit's face seemed to sink.

Jake continued "However, Maka knows full well what she has gotten herself into. That and she has something to help her adjust to this that I never had. Wana guess?" Jake asked

"What?" Spirit asked, his face seemed to brighten considerably.

"She has friends who are there for her, who care for her. She has a loving father rooting her on and trying to support her as much as possible. These are both things I never had. I will personally do whatever it takes to protect her and make sure that she is ready to walk the night alone and unaided. You may not know me or even like me but Maka is now a member of my own family, for lack of a better explanation she is like the vampiric equivalent to my daughter. It is my blood that gave her life, it is my blood that flows in her veins. I will protect her with my life." Jake said. _Who knows maybe she will be the one to free me from this life. _As he thought the rest of the speech that they would not her

"Thank you." Was all Spirit could say. He understood the emotions en which Jake was talking about, the fatherly love and willingness to die to protect your daughter, to be there and support them as they grew up and eventually become independent. He could respect this vampire … no. He can respect this man for that. He thought.

"All in all I think Maka will be just fine in the end." Jake said as he finished his brandy.

Spirit just shook his head, his more happy personality showing again as he said "Thanks for everything."

Blowing a ring of smoke Stein said "I never thought I would be on a private plane sharing drinks with a vampire." As he shook his head a little at the sheer oddity of the situation.

"And I thought I would never be in this situation to begin with, I thought I was dead the second I saw a hand thrust through my chest." Jake said as he set the empty glass down.

"So how were you turned by that hotty?" Spirit asked as he thought about Seras and her extremely full chest.

"Long story." He replied.

"We have time, plus I want to know more about the man my daughter will be following." Spirit said.

"Very well." Jake said and with that he started the tale of how he died.

Meanwhile Maka was still walking down the long hallways.

Maka felt like she had been walking for hours, the scenery never changed, black door after black door in a hallway with red carpet and red walls.

Maka kept walking until she could hear faint laughter.

It was faint but as she kept walking the laughter slowly grew louder.

Finally Maka stood before a door, the laughter seemed to coming from the other side of the door. The laughter was high pitched as if coming from a child but it held a tone Maka knew all too well, Madness.

Opening the door and walking into the room. Maka found herself surrounded by darkness for a moment then the room started to change.

The blackness started to change. Above Maka the sky was painted several hues of red, pink and violet as the day slowly turned to night. In the distance Maka could see a forest of maple trees, their leaves a vast assortment of browns and oranges as fall's onset continued. Slowly the area immediately around Maka changed until Maka was on a wooden deck with two other people.

Back in the real world.

"Wow. That really must have sucked." Was all Spirit could say as Jake finished his tale.

"Indeed. It did." Jake agreed.

Just then a high pitched yet muffled scream pierced the plane.

Maka! Spirit thought.

Spirit spun around as he threw open the coffin lid to find her screaming and thrashing inside the coffin. Her eyes sealed shut as bloody tears ran down her face.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER!?" Spirit yelled as everyone on the plane came back to the coffin. She was thrashing about in the coffin, hitting both herself and the coffin.

"What's happening to her?" Tsubaki asked, concern on her face.

Walking up to the coffin Jake rested his gloved hand over Maka's face and simply commanded "Maka wake up." His tone soft, yet stern at the same time.

Maka's eyes opened. Everyone stepped back but Jake and Stein.

They were red.

Maka was panting, she looked around quickly. As soon as she saw Jake she screamed "GET AWAY FROM ME MONSTER!"

"You will not yell at me Maka." Jake said flatly.

"Hey Maka, papa's here what happened? Did you have a nightmare?" Spirit asked as he tried to approach her.

"Stay away from me!" She said she curled up into a ball and started to cry.

"W-w-w-what's wrong with Maka? Why are her eyes red?" Crona stammered.

Jake didn't respond to the question. He however did say "Right now I need to talk with my fledgling everyone else please go back to your seats." He spoke calmly.

"But what about Maka?" Spirit asked.

"You are guests on my plane do as I say." Jake said flatly as he picked Maka up out of the coffin.

Everyone grumbled as they reluctantly returned to their seats.

Jake sat back down on his couch with Maka resting against his chest, her head tucked into her chest.

One look into Maka's mind told him what the problem was.

"How much did you see?" He asked

"Y-y-y-you butchered them. They were helpless against you, yet you tortured and killed them! Your own …" Maka said as she tried to speak but choked on her words.

"You are right we killed my mother and father. My demon and I. But did you see what led up to that?" Jake asked.

Maka looked up at Jake, her eyes green again. "No but nothing could justify what you did." She said

"Let me show you and after we are done I will let you judge me then. If you can't accept what I've done then you will not be my fledgling, however if you can accept my past then we shall continue with your training." He said as Maka's world went black.

She found herself inside a house standing at the bottom of a staircase. It sounded like there was fighting going on but Maka couldn't move. They yelling and screaming of a woman and what sounded like a child grew louder until.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU KNOW YOU ARE GOING TO BURN IN HELL FOR THAT!?" The woman Maka had seen on the porch screamed as she grabbed a small kid. He had short-cropped dirty blonde hair, a thin nose and a thin chin. The skin Maka could see was a pale white. The boy was scrawny, he appeared to be skin and bones.

The woman grabbed the child by the collar of his t-shirt and started hitting him repeatedly it was eerie how she only hit his torso never his face or arms. The child oddly silent, not even trying to defend himself.

Maka tried screaming for her to stop it but her mouth never opened.

As she hit the child the woman stepped over towards the stairs and threw him down the flight of wooden stairs. While yelling "YOUR GONA BURN IN HELL JAKE!"

"Stop it you demon!" another person yelled, the voice high but not as high as Jake's.

A boy clad in only shorts ran out and started punching the woman.

The boy's arms and chest were covered in scars, long neatly spaced cuts.

He was madly hitting the woman but she just grabbed him by his hair and dragged him away with a knife from the kitchen in hand.

The kid screaming as he fell was abruptly silent when his head hit a shoe rack. His body slumped in an unnatural position.

Maka still couldn't move. Slowly the scene changed, the room and were Maka stood stayed the same but the light in the room started to darken as sunset approached.

The boy slowly started to move. First his head started to lift as he slowly came to conscious. He opened his eyes and slowly tried to stand but fell to the ground. He tried for several minutes before he finally gave up on standing and started to crawl up the stairs.

The scenery changed again. This time Maka was in what looked like a barren bedroom. The only furniture was a small mattress and a chair… which was occupied.

The boy was slumped forward, unmoving, unbreathing. Blood running down his arms. Maka could see a knife not that far from his left hand, blood on the blade. His wrists had mad, uneven, rough cuts into them.

She felt sick as she realized that he had committed suicide.

Just then Maka heard "Allan?" called weakly, the voice slurred slightly.

Maka watched as the young boy weakly crawled up to the dead child. "Come on Allan. Wake up." He said as he nudged the boys lifeless foot with his hand.

No answer.

Tears forming in his eyes "Come on your scaring me." He said as he got to his knees.

Shaking him by his shoulders "A-a-allan?" he asked as the body fell out of the chair.

Jake collapsed onto his dead brother's chest and wept.

As the boy wept and silent tears streamed down Maka's face, a faint whisper could be heard in the room. As the weeping grew so did the whisper.

They were whispers of revenge.

Slowly the whispers became a singular coherent voice repeating the same four letter word.

"KILL"

Maka never noticed the weeping stop, but she did notice when the laughter started. It was a laugh she had heard from only four people in her life. Stein, Crona, Jake and herself.

It was the laugh of insanity. Of not caring anymore. Of having nothing to lose.

Slowly the boy stood up, grabbing the knife as he stood. He walked out of the room laughing.

Maka woke up. She found herself in Jake's arms. She looked up into her master's eyes. For the first time she could see the sadness and the loneliness that they held. She couldn't help but feel horrible for judging him. She didn't know what he had suffered through. Hell she found herself realizing just how similar he was to Crona. It was eerie to say the least.

"You already know how it ends Maka." He said, he did not ask her if she would continue being his fledgling. He already knew the answer just by looking in her eyes.

_Now if you are all done with that let us never speak about this again. _She heard in her mind.

Yes Master. She thought.

Just then Walter spoke over the intercom "We will be landing in London in the next half hour."

"Well Maka why don't you go spend what little time you have left with your friends." Jake said.

Maka nodded and with that she got up and went over to her friends.

Jake poured himself one final glass of Brandy as he thought how best to deal with Maka's apparent psychic skills. He never felt her in his mind, and that disturbed him to his core.

**I want your guy's opinion on what to do for Maka and a weapon.  
**

**1. Do I kill Soul and let Maka make him a familiar?**

**2. Do I not kill Soul and have him join Hellsing?**

**3. (leave message telling me some crazy hairbrained scheeme)**


	22. Grow Up

**Dam these chapters just keep getting longer and longer...**

Chapter 22

Maka had went over to her friends and they talked for several minutes. However the chatter stopped as the intercom buzzed to life.

"We are starting our final approach into London now. If everyone would please take a seat and secure the proper safety apparatuses…" a pause could be heard "that includes you Master Jake."

Everyone looked back as said vampire rose from the couch he had been on for the entire trip. He walked down the aisle and sat himself down next to Maka.

A moment of silence passed before Spirit finally decided to break it with a question.

"So you never said if this was your jet or Hellsing's. Who do I owe for the booze?" He asked as a smile appeared on his face as he recalled the brandy from earlier.

"I own this jet so think nothing of expenses." Jake responded to Spirit's shock.

"How do you own this!?" He asked as his mouth dropped.

"When Hellsing's services are required, there is a rather large fee. I happen to collect 10% of that fee. That is how I was able to afford this jet." He said as the plane started to rock a bit from turbulence.

After a couple more minutes of turbulence the plane finally started a rapid descent and landed half a minute later.

The plane was now slowly moving along the tarmac as the intercom beeped to life once more. Looking out the window she could see a fresh blanket of snow covering the ground outside.

"We have officially landed in London, the local time is 9:22pm." And with that the plane stopped moving.

Everyone got up from their chairs and stretched.

Jake walked to the now open hatch a gust of cold air blew into the jet. With that Jake walked out, into the thick fog.

"I heard London has fog but this is just crazy." Liz said as she walked out of the plane.

"Alucard is indeed busy." Jake said as two black SUVs pulled up to the jet.

"What do you mean?" Asked Maka, the thought that London's fog was caused by a single being was perplexing.

"Alucard blankets the island in a mist when he is either really bored, so most of the time, or when he is searching for something. The mist is him spreading his conscious out. And yes Maka you will be able to do this with time." Jake said as he opened the door to the first SUV and said "Now everyone into a car and we will be off."

And with that everyone got into the two vehicles. In the first SUV was Maka, Jake, Spirit, Stein, Kid and Crona. Everyone else got into the second SUV.

And with that they were off. The kids were wide eyed as they drove through London. All the corner stores, coffee shops and the occasional book store all caught the kid's attention. However they were soon approaching the edge of the city. They quickly drove out into the countryside. Rolling hills could be seen in every direction but back. After about ten minutes of driving out in the country they were on a road through a dark forest.

"Were are we going?" Kid asked as he looked into the ominous woods.

"We are returning to Hellsing." Stein said as he pulled out a cigarette.

"Now Stein are you going to behave with Integra there?" Spirit joked.

"I told you we were done." Stein said annoyed as he blew out a lungful of smoke.

"What did you mean Papa?" Maka asked

"Stein here used to live and work for Integra. They may or may not have had a thing." Spirit teased

"Oh stop it." Stein said as he turned the screw "that was a long time ago. Besides shouldn't you worry about the other vampire" a wicked smile played across his face as Spirit had a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Oh that sweat, beautiful, and voluptuous woman." He cooed.

Jake turned his head back from where he sat, looking directly at Spirit, eyes burning as he said "Talk about my Seras that way again and you won't live to see morning."

And with that the car was silent as they continued into the woods.

After about another ten minutes the car pulled up to a gate with two armed guards.

Rolling down his window as a guard walked over to him.

"Oi what business do you have here?" the guard asked

"I don't recognize you are you two knew?" Jake asked ignoring the question.

"Yeah we are on loan from SAS. Due to some attack, now who are you and what business do you have hear?" The guard asked, annoyed.

"Vampire Jacob Whede returning to my master Hellsing with help provided by the DWMA." Jake responded

"Vampire? I know they said Hellsing was looney but really?" The other guard called

"Will you let us pass or do I need to call Integra?" Jake asked

"Fine off with you." The guard said as he pressed a button opening the gate.

The two cars drove for about a minute.

Something was off generally Jake could see parts of the manor through the woods.

Finally the forest started to break and to say that Jake was stunned was an understatement. He was frozen to his seat as he stared at the pile of rubble that was the remains of Hellsing. The manor was literally destroyed. The once grand manor was now nothing but a pile of rubble.

The SUV pulled up to a small military barracks on the far side of the clearing.

Integra, Seras and Alucard were waiting outside when the SUVs pulled up.

"Good you've arrived." Integra said as Jake got out of the car, she looked to Stein as he and the students got out of the two cars "Why did you bring so many with you Stein? I only requested your help." Integra asked.

Before Stein could say anything however Spirit rushed to Seras with giant heart shaped eyes saying "Oh my beautiful lady of the night I have returned to you!" Spirit said as he hugged Seras's legs.

A sword appeared in Jake's hand but Seras shook her head as she cocked back her arm, palm open and screamed "SERAS BITCHSLAP!" And smacked Spirit so hard in the face that he flew through the air and landed inside the SUV completely unconscious.

"As you were saying Stein?" Integra asked, ignoring the giggling children.

"If indeed this proves to be a demon sword Lord Death wants it eliminated as quickly as possible. So he sent some extra help." Stein said as turned to look at the manor in the distance then he added "And you would appear to need help."

"Yes well lets come inside. We have managed to collect and contain as much of the black blood as we could find." Integra said with a bitter tone.

Maka wasn't listening to anything that was being said. She was just staring at Alucard. She was sure that he was staring at her even if she couldn't see his eyes under the spectacles he wore. Something just seemed off about him. It was weird. Like some tingling sense in the back of her mind was telling her to run away from the vampire.

"Jake would you ask your fledgling to stop staring at me it's rude." Alucard said with a toothy smile revealing his fangs.

"Maka." Jake said

Maka snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Jake.

"Come on there is much that needs to be done." He said.

"Not tonight." Integra said as she pulled out a cigar and lit it.

"Why not tonight?" Jake asked

"The other knights will be holding a meeting tomorrow evening and they want me to refrain from taking action till we all discus how we should proceed." She said through gritted teeth.

"Well that gives me tonight to continue Maka's training." Jake said.

"Speaking of your fledgling have you decided on the weapon?" Integra asked

"Yes I believe until I have the time to construct a proper weapon she will use The Empire." Jake responded then turned to Alucard and Seras "I assume the sublevels are not too badly destroyed."

"Yeah just the first floor has some damage." Seras said.

"EVERYONE HOLD ON!" Maka interrupted "I don't need a weapon I have Soul." She said

"We are talking about a permanent weapon for you. You will not have" Integra pointed to Soul "once this mission is complete. And you would do well to remember not to interrupt your Master's Masters. Besides it's become a bit of a tradition for the master to choose the servant's weapon." Integra said coldly.

Maka just crossed her arms as she gave a scowl.

Alucard let out a laugh after which he said "She reminds me of someone."

"Maka come on I will go grab your weapon and we will get started." Jake said as he walked towards the remains of the manor.

Elsewhere.

Medusa was anxious to say the least. She was sitting in a coffee shop in Rio waiting for an acquaintance of hers to show up. To say she was betting the farm on this deal was an understatement.

She was sitting at a table with her back to the door, wearing a black dress with white arrows wrapping around her waist sipping a mocha when she heard *Ding Ding* as the door opened.

Medusa could here multiple people walk up to her.

"Ah hello Medusa." Said an incredibly high pitched man with a German accent.

Looking to her left as Avondale Napyeer sat down next to her at the table. Standing behind him were two people. One a woman dressed in a black suit with a pink undershirt, she held a yellow umbrella in her gloved hand, a smile on her freckle covered face, her soft blue eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. The other was a child dressed like a boy scout.

The man sitting with her had blonde hair that parted along the sides of his face, he had a thin long nose that held up a pair of multi-lensed spectacles that hid the color of his eyes in the reflected light. He was tall and skinny but he managed to hide this in the baggy jacket that he wore.

"So I brought the samples of the Black Blood as requested." Medusa said as she pulled out a large silver briefcase from under the table and set it in front of the man.

"Ahh gut, gut. Then as promised once I implement this our forces vill aid you in your coming Krieg." And with that the man grabbed the case and opened it to find five small vials all filled with black blood.

Picking up one of the vials and bringing it up to his eyes for inspection the man said "Und i had lost mien hope vhen I heard you lost your original subject. However it vould seem to me you have acquired another." And with that he put the vial back and closed the case and stood up with case in hand.

"Fate decided to deliver a willing replacement to my door step." Medusa said with a wicked smile.

Turning around and handing the case to the man in the coat then looking over his shoulder as he started walking out of the shop he said "Danke Medusa your efforts are most appreciated." And then they left the shop.

Medusa couldn't help but let out the breath she had been holding the entire time he was here. But her face quickly turned from the worried look to a wicked smile as she too left the shop for there was work to do. Her plan was slowly coming together, now all that remained was the assured destruction of a few individuals, find a certain god, and finally acquire a certain relic.

Later that night.

Maka stood at the top of a hill behind the remains of Hellsing. Behind her was Jake, Alucard, Seras and Kid they were all there trying to teach her how to shoot. Everyone else had gone to bed hours ago.

Maka stood with her shoulders rolled forward and hands firmly grasping "The Empire" or in other words a replica Jackal one of the two that Jake possessed however this one was white instead of the matte black. She had just failed miserably at trying to hit the 50 meter target with it.

Tossing the gun to the ground Maka let out a annoyed sigh "See I'm no good with guns!"

"You would be wise to learn various weapons Maka." Kid said as Jake picked up the gun then added "Maybe the lack of symmetry is messing with your ability to operate the weapon properly."

Alucard turned to Jake and asked with barely contained laughter "Is this really Lord Death's brat?"

Kid grew quite flustered by that but decided that his life expectancy would stay longer if he didn't insult the master vampire.

"Yes it is his son." Jake said.

"Well Maka I'm sure you will get the hang of it. I remember it took me a long time too." Seras said as she patted the girl on the shoulder.

"I just want to keep using Soul not some gun! How come he doesn't use a gun?!" Maka asked as she pointed to Jake.

"Good question. Why is it Jake that I have never seen you use a gun? Too afraid of the recoil?" Alucard mocked.

"I prefer close combat to ranged. However I am more than familiar with the basic operating of a pistol." He said as he loaded a fresh magazine into the weapon. Then with his left hand he reached inside his jacket and pulled out a midnight black copy of the gun, The Rebel.

Kid muttered something about the horrifying lack of symmetry.

"Maka this will be the first and last time you see me use a pistol so watch carefully." Jake said as he raised his arms pointing the guns at the two targets 50 meters away. He fired each gun at the exact same time. A hole the size of Maka's fist appeared in the dead center of each target.

"Seras do you still have the 5 klick target?" Jake asked as Maka inspected the targets.

"I believe we do." She said a warm smile playing across her face.

"Are they armed?" He asked as he returned the black pistol to his jacket.

"Yes." She said with a smile.

"What do you mean by armed?" Kid asked.

"Yeah what he said." Maka said.

Jake didn't respond he just raised the gun that he held in his left hand, resting his right hand underneath the magazine. After a couple seconds of aiming he fired.

He lowered the gun and raised a hand to his ear.

He was mouthing 3…2…1.

An explosion could be heard in the distance as the round struck the explosive target.

Jake handed the pistol to Maka and told her "Now if you want dinner you will hit the target once." And with that Maka raised the pistol and fired.

It was comical she didn't brace herself for the massive recoil of The Empire. The gun kicked and managed to smack Maka in the face.

Everyone was laughing at Maka's expense who just threw the pistol to the ground yelling "STOP IT!" as blood poured down her nose.

Letting out a sigh as a scythe appeared in his left hand, he looked at the weapon and tossed it to Maka saying "Here see if you can use this."

Maka caught the scythe saying "Finally." However as she closed her hands around the stem she felt as if her hands were dipped in lava.

Dropping the scythe as she let out a scream.

"This is why you can't use Soul. I would have to put a blessing on him to make him have an effect on unholy creatures. However you are such a creature Maka. So pick up the gun and grow up." Jake said in a harsh tone. And with that he walked away.

Maka was stunned into silence as she looked at her hands. The inside of her hands were charred from the blessings that the scythe had on it. Tears slowly started to well in her eyes. Both the pain of the blessings and a strong sense of failure were causing her to feel worthless.

Alucard decided now would be a good time to leave, for he had more important things to do (like watch Integra sleep).

Kid knowing Maka enough to just act as if nothing had happened left them too, he needed to get some sleep.

That left Seras with the young vampire.

Seras didn't really know anything about Maka other than that Jake saw something in her that was worth giving her a chance at life, even though he hated it.

"You ok?" Seras asked as she walked over to the girl.

Maka didn't respond she just had her hands firmly clenched underneath her armpits hoping the pressure would take away the pain.

"Here let me see." Seras said as she tugged on Maka's arms who eventually released them.

Seras winced at the burns she saw. Those blessings had been very powerful Maka's palms looked like they had suffered 3rd degree burns.

Seras silently called Jake a bastard for putting such heavy blessing's on the scythe.

"Here come on it is almost dawn." Seras said as she started to lead Maka somewhere.

"Were will I stay?" Maka asked trying to push the pain out of her mind.

"Jake and I already talked about it, you will stay with me for the day." Seras said as she led Maka to the remains of the manor.

Seras had led Maka down to a collapsed wall and moved a piece of rubble the size of a car like it was a piece of plastic. Behind the mass of concrete was a dark staircase that led underneath the manor.

Surprisingly enough the lower levels of Hellsing had minimal damage to them. Nothing was severely damaged other than the entrance. Hell the electric lights were still working.

Seras led Maka down several corridors dimly lit by sparsely placed light bulbs. Seras led Maka to a large metal door. With a firm push the door screeched open to reveal a well maintained room. In the far right corner was Seras' coffin bed (which is now been bumped up to king size.) with the hydraulic lid open. In the center of the room was a table with a vase and some lilies next to the vase was a bucket filled with ice and three blood packs. Other than that the room was rather barren a closet could be seen on the left wall and on the back wall was a door that Maka assumed led to a bathroom or something.

"Is this your room?" Maka asked as she eyed the modest room.

"Yeah." Seras walked over to the table and grabbed a pack of blood and handed it to Maka saying "Drink this will help the burns."

"But master said..." Maka started but stopped when Seras cut her off.

"Trust me he wouldn't want you to suffer because of something he did." Seras said as she pushed the pack to Maka's chest and then picked up another pack for herself.

"Where is Master's room?" Maka asked as she sipped the cold pack.

Seras' face seemed to darken from the cheery smile she had, had the whole night to a scowl as she spoke "He doesn't have a room."

"Why not?" Maka asked confused "Where does he stay when he returns between missions?"

"Well Maka…It's ok if I call you Maka right?" Seras asked, she was glad to be having some girl time with the fledgling.

"Yeah"

"Well Maka, you see Jake doesn't handle the on island missions. He gets assigned the long jobs or the flat out suicidal missions and they generally take anywhere from weeks to months to complete. So he doesn't return here very often, most of the time when he is done with one mission he is assigned the next one before he can even return." Seras had a rather upset look on her face.

"But why can't you or the other guy take some of the missions?" Maka asked as she set the empty pack down.

"Well Alucard and I aren't like him, we can't work in the day and it is hard for us to travel a lot. Something Jake has perfected. So instead we handle all on island and other local missions. And we let Jake take care of everything else." Seras answered.

"So why were does he stay when he does come home?" Maka asked again.

"Well with me. We are together." Seras responded matter of factly.

"Wait like boyfriend girlfriend?" Maka asked total shock in her voice.

"Well yeah if that's what you want to call being together for 15 years. Then yes." Seras said with a faint blush and a chuckle as she rubbed the back of her head.

"So you mean he does have emotions?" Maka asked with a smile.

"Oh yes he does. He may appear colder than ice but he just puts that front up to protect himself. He is actually quite a soft and kindhearted person once you get to know him." Seras said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Sure knows how to show it." Maka muttered as she looked at her hands to see that the burn skin was quickly healing.

"He's been through a lot." Seras said as she stepped into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Hey Seras?" Maka asked through the door.

"Yes Maka?" Seras asked as the sound of running water started.

"What made you fall for him?" Maka was curious up until now she had only seen the withdrawn, cold, and depressed Jake, she wanted to know what he could have done to make a woman like Seras who could have anyone she wanted stay with him.

The door opened to reveal Seras in a black night gown that had cartoon bats all over it she walked over to the bed and said "Get changed for bed then I'll tell you all you want to know."

"But my suitcase is in the car." Maka said

"No it's not Jake dropped it off in the bathroom before we got here he also placed a bag of your soil in the bed." Seras said.

Maka got up from the chair and walked into the oddly spacious bathroom to find her suitcase next to a linen closet along the far wall.

Maka came out a few minutes later in her night gown.

"Come on over, this happens to be the only bed in the house at the moment." Seras said.

"Where does that other guy sleep?" Maka asked as she walked over to the bed.

"Alucard? He sleeps in his coffin his room is just down the hall." Seras responded as she pulled the covers up so Maka could get in.

Getting into the rather comfortable bed Maka asked "So how did you meet master and fall for him?"

"Why so curious about him?" Seras asked as Maka out the comforter over herself.

"Well he knows everything about me but…"

"You know nothing about him." Seras said, she had experienced the same thing with Alucard back when she was first turned.

"Exactly." Maka said

"Ok I am sure he won't mind me telling you about himself." Seras said as she grabbed a remote and pressed a button. The lid to the coffin started to close to Maka's surprise.

"So Jake was born in Seattle to a horrible family." Seras started

"Yeah I accidently entered his mind and saw some of that." Maka said in a slightly depressed tone, for some reason she felt horrible about entering his mind.

"What did you see?" Seras asked, Jake never talked about his past with his family other than his brother's suicide which was common knowledge.

"I saw how he killed his parents." Maka shuddered at the mental images that flooded her mind "He was laughing the entire time, too."

"Maka there is something you need to understand about Jake. I'll assume that the laughing had a sort of crazed tone to it, correct?"

"Yes."

"That was not Jake then. That was Vlad, sadly one of the hits Jake took to the head ended up leaving him with a blood crazed, ultra-violent, and over all insane alternate personality. If you ever hear that laughter just run, Vlad will kill indiscriminately." Seras warned "Vlad is actually the entire reason why Jake was bound in the first place."

"Bound?"

"The runes on his gloves, they bind his will to Integra's own will. They also serve to limit his power that's why he can only release his power when certain requirements have been met." Seras explained.

"So he's a slave?" Maka asked now very afraid for her future.

"Maka you need to understand that Vlad has killed hundreds of people for no reason other than for his entertainment. Integra wanted to see if Vlad possessed any danger as a vampire so she had Alucard… wait you do know who Alucard is right?" Seras asked

Maka shook her head.

"Jake told me you enjoy reading, have you ever read a book called Dracula?" Seras asked

"Wait Alucard is Dracula spelled backwards!" Maka realized.

"Yes he is the one and only Dracula. Back to my explanation. Integra ordered Alucard to provoke Vlad. He shot him three times nearly taking off his arm. Vlad with an arm hanging by the skin, managed to fend Alucard off for almost two hours. That is why he was bound because if Vlad were to be free like that with an understanding for his full vampiric powers… there would be no stopping him." Seras said with a yawn.

"So will I be bound?" Maka asked scared for her future.

"At the moment no you will not, if you don't attack civilians or otherwise piss Integra off you should be fine. I've been here for 25 years and haven't been bound." Seras said with another yawn.

"Sooo you said that you and him were together. How did that happen?" Maka asked awkwardly.

Seras gave a faint smile "It just kinda happened. Ten years to the day, actually. He was still my fledgling back then. I still knew so little about him so I decided that we would take a walk and just talk about ourselves. Did you know he can speak six languages?" Maka shook her head. "But anyway I asked if he played any instruments."

"The piano." Maka said.

"Yup when he said that I dragged him to the sitting room that had a piano in it. He played two songs that night the first was a happy Russian song, the second however he played his heart out into. When he played that song I realized that I loved him. I realized how alone he was, how soft he was, how desperate he was to be loved by someone. As I sat there listening to him sing I realized that I wanted to be the one to give him comfort." Seras said as tears collected in her eyes as she remembered the song.

Maka couldn't help but realize how similar this was sounding to her and Crona.

"What did he sing about?" Maka asked.

"Here let me show you." Seras said as she felt a warm presence enter her mind, Seras.

Maka's world turned fuzzy as the memory of that song replayed for her to watch. As she watched Jake, who looked much younger then, play she couldn't help but feel tears come to her eyes too.

The memory ended with Seras and Maka both crying.

"I think that's enough talking lets go to bed Maka." Seras said as she turned to her side.

Maka just closed her eyes as she tried to process the knowledge that Seras had given her.

She laid awake for only a few more minutes before sleep claimed her.

**So next chapter there will be a new character introduced and a good fight because we haven't had a good fight in a while. So review.**


	23. SEARCH AND DESTROY

**Ok guys sorry I know I said that there would be a fight in this chapter, however I got to distracted so next chapter.**

Chapter 23

Maka had fallen into sleep rather quickly that day, however her sleep had not been dreamless like she had hoped.

Maka found herself standing in front of a church in the middle of the night. The smell of blood thick in the air. She saw what looked like Seras, but she was dressed in a swat style uniform and her eyes were blue, she also looked hesitant, nothing like the calm and strong Seras she had seen before. There was also a pale priest who had blood dripping down his mouth.

Slowly the events played out.

"There's no use running" the priest said as he started to laugh

Seras drew her pistol and started firing at the vampire but he appeared in front of Seras before the bullet could even hit him. He grabbed Seras' wrist and back, and pulled her in close to him. Then he groped her ample breasts causing Seras to look away and see two ghouls walking toward her.

"Eddy? Simon?" Seras asked on the verge of tears

"Yes that's right your little boyfriends belong to me, and soon you will too." He said

Seras had, had enough of this. Bringing her pistol to the vampires face she fired. But the bullet wound healed almost instantly.

"I look for loyalty in my sermon, wouldn't want a vampire with free will running around now would I? Pity I can't find a virgin as lovely as you. I will rape you then drain you slowly and you will be my slave for eternity." He said as he put his hand lower between Seras' legs causing her to scream. Before he could do anything he heard footsteps and turned around to see a man clad in red.

Maka recognized the man in red. It was Alucard.

"Who the hell are you?" the priest called out

"Your death" Alucard responded

"My death? Oh really? My god this really is pathetic." The priest said as he raised his arm "Kill him." He ordered with a snap of his fingers

Upon that all the ghouls there started firing at Alucard until he was a heap of flesh and blood on the ground.

"Is that best you've got?" the vampire asked with a laugh.

The blood from Alucard started to pool into him and his flesh started to heal. Until he stood unharmed and drew a large silver pistol and opened fire on the ghouls. Each shot killing several.

"No! How can he be killing them? It's those bullets." He said as fear played out on his face

"The silver cross of Manchester cathedral was melted down to create these 13mm exploding bullets. Nothing I shoot gets back up again." Alucard said with a toothy grin.

"But why tell me why fight to save these pathetic humans?" the priest demanded as he raised Seras as a shield "Don't take another step the girls the last survivor don't you want to save her? Im not asking for much. You could just look the other way. Be reasonable now." He said as he raised Seras' body to better cover his own

"Are you a virgin my dear?" Alucard asked with a smile

"You bastard!" the vampire yelled

"But I .." Seras stammered

"Answer me!" Alucard yelled

"Yes I am." Seras yelled

The instant the words left her mouth a bullet hole appeared in her chest and through the vampire behind her. Seras fell to the ground with a wet thud as Alucard appeared in front of the vampire priest who was recoiling from the force of the bullet. Alucard pulled his right arm back with a wicked grin on his face as he thrust his hand through the vampire's heart. The vampire priest turned to ash whimpering "You… you."

Maka was screaming for Alucard to help Seras but no sound ever left her mouth as the memory continued playing.

Alucard turned to Seras and started walking towards her, stopping just in front of the dying Seras Alucard said "I had to shoot through you to pierce his heart. I'm sorry but you're dying and there's no time left. The choice is yours. What do you want to do?" He sounded saner than Maka had ever heard him.

Seras started to raise her hand, reaching out for Alucard, silently begging him to help her. However her strength failed her as her hand fell into his own.

The memory slowly started to fade to darkness.

Maka woke up, wondering if what she had saw had been a dream or if she had accidently broken into Seras' memories. She felt like the later was the accurate one, there were too many details that Maka didn't know and the dream had been oddly specific.

Maka noticed that she was alone, even though the coffin bed was still closed. She was sure that she would have heard the hydraulics if Seras had used them. So were was Seras?

Maka started to shuffle around in the bed trying to find the remote but stopped when she heard a door open.

"Oh Jake I just got out of the shower." Maka heard Seras say.

"I see that." She heard him say as there was a heavy thud, then the sound of wood dragging along the stone floor.

There was a moment of silence before Jake spoke again "Seras I know your mad at me, just say it and let's move on."

"What the hell were you thinking putting a blessing that strong on something Maka was going to touch?" Seras asked, her tone was clearly angry yet not harsh.

"Seras you know I didn't plan on taking Maka as a fledgling. I know so much yet, I know nothing when it comes to this. I don't know how to deal with it." He explained

"That doesn't answer my question." Seras said flatly

"Maka is strong willed and determined, this I know about her. Had I not put that blessing on she would demand that we keep her weapon partner. I put that blessing on it to protect him. I am certain that if he comes with us, he will die. And there would be nothing Maka could do to help him, she couldn't turn him, she couldn't magically heal him. She would have to sit there and watch him die. I don't want to put her through that." Jake said his tone heavy.

A tense minute of silence passed before Seras spoke.

"You can't be doing things like that Jake. Do you realize how hurt Maka was last night? Both physically and emotionally?" Seras asked

"I know you are just trying to do what you think is best, but I think if you had just explained why you want her to learn to use something else she would understand. She seems like a good girl and deserves to know why you do what you do." Seras said as her tone softened.

Maka felt a smile come to her face, Seras was truly an amazing person. She had just met her not even a week ago and she was already speaking kindly of her like they were best friends.

Make heard Jake sigh before he said "I suppose I owe her an apology."

"Yes you do." Seras said with a giggle.

Maka heard the chair move again a moment of quiet happened then Seras said "I miss this. I miss you, just being with you. You are always gone for so long."

"I miss you too. You know you are always welcome to come with me." Jake said, his voice softer than Maka had ever heard it.

"I might just take you up on that offer." Seras responded.

"Hey you wouldn't be alone, Maka will be traveling just as much as you. She seemed to handle it just fine." Jake said.

"Jake can you be honest with me? Why did you turn her?" Seras asked.

"That was a fast subject change." Jake said.

"Well I want to know why you did it." Seras' tone was soft but firm at the same time.

"Well why did you turn me?" Jake asked

"Because I wanted to save you." Seras said without thinking.

"My reason is the same. Maka might not have had a life like mine or yours but hers was not perfect. Yet she never gave up, never stopped trying to help anyone who needed it. I saw this and I wanted there to be more vampires like that. More like you, not like Alucard and I. Maka has the potential to be so much more than anything she could imagine, she has the will to help even those who have harmed her in the past, she won't give up when clearly overmatched. She truly is something else. I couldn't just let her life end like that. Murdered by Heinkel." Jake's tone took a darker quality when he spoke Heinkel's name.

"Yeah she seems like a really sweet girl. Last night all she could talk about was you even after you burnt her hands." Seras said.

There was a knock at the door. A moment later Maka could hear Walter ask "Did you need something Sir?"

A man responded "I was sent to collect the vampires for the meeting."

"I will inform Master Jake and Miss Victoria. Thank you." Walter said as he closed the door.

"Hello Walter." Seras said in a happy tone.

"Ah it's good to see you Miss Victoria." Walter said, Maka could feel him bowing his head.

"Please Walter, it's just Seras." She said.

"Alright Seras." There was a pause then Walter said "You should get ready for the meeting."

"Yeah. Seras Bring Maka with you." Jake said

"Were are you going?" Seras asked

"I need to go talk to someone before it starts." He said as the door once again opened and closed.

Jake left Seras' room and walked up the stairs leading back out into the ruins of the manor. From there he went to find Soul.

Jake found Soul along with everyone else from the DWMA at the basketball court behind the soldiers barracks playing basketball as Stein and Spirit watched.

The kids stopped when they saw Jake approach.

"Where's Maka?" Kid asked.

"She is with Seras." Jake responded, then turning to Soul he said "Come with me, I need to speak with you in private."

Soul shrugged as he passed the ball to Black Star saying "Cool."

Jake led the weapon towards the front of the barracks, just past the hearing range of anyone who wasn't a vampire.

"So what did you need?" Soul asked as he put his hands behind his head.

"Do you care for Maka?" Jake asked, his tone was serious.

Soul was taken back from the question as his jaw dropped "Do you mean like love her?" Soul finally asked.

"No. I mean do you care for her at all." Jake said there was a pause then he asked since Soul wasn't answering "Well do you?"

"Yeah she's my meister, and she is like family to me." Soul answered with a toothy grin.

"Then I need you to leave when this is all over." Jake said bluntly.

Soul had prepared for this. He had made a call earlier today to make sure this wouldn't happen. So he was perfectly calm and cool when he said "I'm sorry but I can't do that."

"If you care about her wellbeing then you will." Jake said as he looked Soul over.

"Well you see I was expecting something like this to come up so I took the liberty of having my uncle, who happens to be a knight of the round table, offer up his support in whatever actions Sir Integra decides to take as long as I can stay with Maka." Soul said with a smug face.

Jake had long ago learned to hide his emotions, so his face didn't the shock that this kid had managed to go clean over his head.

"You do realize you could die doing this?" Jake asked.

"It's a weapons job to protect their meister. My meister is dead because I wasn't able to protect her. I won't fail her a second time." Soul said in a rather serious tone.

"You do realize that your death will be permanent? You can't be made into a vampire." Jake said, giving his last warning.

"I don't think I need to worry about that right now." Soul said with a toothy grin.

"Very well then."

The round table conference was being held in one of the occult libraries underneath the remains of Hellsing. The room was dimly lit, it had bookshelves going from the floor to the ceiling along the walls. A large rectangular table was in the center of the room. Sitting at the head of the table was Integra and the eleven other knights. Each knight looked rather flustered to be here. The only exceptions were Sir Irons, who sat across from Integra. Sir Penwood who sat to Sir Irons left, and Sir Evans (looks like an older version of Soul). Resting on top of the table near Integra was a bucket of ice with a small container of the black blood that had been saved.

Alucard, Jake, and Seras were standing behind Integra, Maka was standing off to the side of the room with Stein and her father.

Integra was losing her patience with these knights they all wanted to just end her funding and let SAS take over Hellsing's job, save for a few.

"I don't see why we can't just have a small SAS unit trained to deal with the freak problem. You yourself said that there hasn't been any major incidents since almost 10 years ago." One of the knights said.

"Well you see if you do that I guarantee that the freaks and vampires will start to return. They may be monsters but they are not entirely without reason. They have just left London for places like America and Eastern Europe. That is why we started the global hunting program." Integra said, trying not to lose it.

"And we can't let these other regions take care of these problems why?" A different knight asked.

"Well with the Vatican's Section 13 destroyed, there is no major organization that can handle the burden." Integra responded.

"What about…" another knight started but was cut off by Integra.

"With all due respect. We aren't here to debate the future of Hellsing. You all are here because I need your approval to do what's necessary." She said as she bit through her cigar.

"And what is necessary Integra?" Sir Irons asked.

"The complete and total obliteration of whoever be bold enough to attack Hellsing." She said in an ice like tone.

"And what do you know of the attacker?" Sir Evans asked.

"Nothing other than the fact that they had black blood. Which we will examine now." Integra said as picked up the small container of black blood and said. "Jake. Tell us what you can of the blood's owner." As she handed the container to him.

"What is that monster going to do?" One of the knights asked.

"You see a true vampire has a small group of powers that they master. Alucard, regeneration. Seras, manipulations. Jake however is blood. He can learn much about someone just by tasting their blood." Integra explained.

Raising the open container to his nose. Jake sniffed the blood. It didn't smell like regular blood something was off, it smelled like nothing he could describe. With a deep breath Jake sipped the blood.

He spat it out almost instantly.

"Something wrong Jake?" Integra asked.

"Issgeg Blesssasffs" he tried to speak.

"Speak clearly servant." Integra said.

Integra turned to look at Jake when one of the knights had a shocked look on his face. What Integra saw was smoke coming from Jake's mouth, with several large burns on his lips. Integra could see that the wounds were healing.

"The blood is blessed." He said after a minute.

"Were you able to get anything useful?" Integra asked as she lit another cigar.

"No. The essence of the blood is confusing." He responded.

"So Integra how do you plan on tracking this attacker?" One of the knights asked

Integra didn't know, she had been expecting Jake to get all the information they needed from the blood.

"With a little outside help." Alucard said as clapped his hands twice.

The door opened to reveal a man standing in the doorway. The man was not tall like Jake or Alucard, who towered above everyone, the man was just barely taller than Maka. He wore a camo jacket and black jeans. On his head was a fur ushanka on it. He had a thick black beard that hid some of his facial features, however you could see his large noes and hard red eyes.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Integra yelled.

The man didn't say anything as he walked into the room, walking towards Alucard. When he was just in front of the elder vampire he dropped to a knee, took off his cap and said in an accent that nobody could place it was like a mix of russian and middle eastern "I came as fast as I could my lord."

"Good. We have need of your skills Logan." Alucard said as took the container of blood and handed it to him.

"Alucard explain to me what is going on." Integra demanded.

"Well Integra. Logan here was one of my many servants before my enslavement. He was the one handling the business end of my move to London over a hundred years ago." Alucard said.

"So why is he here?" One of the knights asked.

"Logan here might not look like much, however he can track anyone by the smell of their blood." Alucard said.

"So Alucard tell me why one of your servants is still alive. I thought my grandfather had tracked and killed them all." Integra said.

"All but one." Alucard said.

Jake was just looking at the man. He knew that there was no way he could be standing here. Unless that had been Alucard.

Kneeling down as his shadow morphed into a blood hound with red eyes he said "Come Cujo we've got people to find." As he held the container to the hounds nose.

The dog sniffed the blood then it just ran out of the room, Logan turned to Alucard and said "Lord Dracula we have there sent."

"Good." Alucard said with a smile he then turned to Integra and got on his own knee, bowed his head and asked "What are our orders our master?" he paused. Reveling in the thrill of finally having something to give his full attention to.

"What shall we do? My guns are clean with fresh magazines, safety removed." He turned his head to Seras who continued, knowing what he wanted her to do.

"And my cannon armed with an incendiary shell. Ready to burn those who would oppose Hellsing." Turning to Jake who continued.

"And my blades sharpened to a razors edge, ready to butcher any and all who stand in our way."

Alucard spoke again "But you are the one who must order their obliteration. So what will you do?"

Integra pulled out a cigar and lit it. Letting the thick smoke fill her lungs as the cigar burnt. She looked at Sir Irons and Sir Penwood who both nodded their approval.

She looked at Stein who turned the screw in his head three times.

The cigar fell to the table as she slammed her fist down on the table.

"YOU WILL SEARCH AND DESTROY, SEARCH AND DESTROY. YOU ARE TO LEAVE THOSE WHO WOULD APPOSE US AS A BLOODY PULP BENEATH OUR FEET! NOW KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!"

**Yes I know that, that entire part was ripped from Ultimate but I just love it when Integra gets fired up like that. I think Stein does too... **

**So please review, I do feed off of them, so give me a good dinner.**


	24. Pestilence

**Ok guys so this is the last chapter I will be putting up untill next week. I am leaving for Pax Prime tomorrow and will only have my phone with me so I will respond to reviews just not be able to write. So I thought I would give you a large chapter to make up for it. **

Chapter 24

The order had been given.

Alucard, Seras and Logan seamed to fade into the shadows. Jake led Stein, Spirit and Maka to the troop transports where Black Star, Kid and Crona were waiting (with their weapon partners).

"Maka go grab your weapon." Jake said as he noticed Soul was absent.

"I have the pistols with me." She responded with a sigh.

"I am aware of that now go grab Soul." Jake said.

Maka's mouth dropped. Was he really going to let her keep Soul?

"Yes Master!" Maka said as she ran off happily to go find her partner.

Maka found Soul inside just outside the barracks talking to his uncle who nodded towards Maka when he saw her approaching.

Soul turned around as his uncle walked away saying "Hey Maka."

"Hey come on." Maka said as she grabbed his arm, she had a bright smile on her face.

"Why are you so happy?" Soul asked

"Master is going to let me keep using you." She said happily.

"Oh cool." He said as they started walking.

They had been walking for about a minute when Soul said "Hey Maka we need to talk."

"About what Soul?" She asked.

"Well it's about us. Maka I want you to know that you being a vampire doesn't change anything between us. You are still my meister, I will protect you with my life." He paused thinking back to the night Heinkel had attacked them "It's because of me that you are a vampire. I wasn't strong enough to protect you."

This was so out of character for Soul, Maka had never seen him like this.

"Hey Soul it's ok nothing will change between us. You're still my partner, maybe even in time my fledgling." She said. Shit did I just say that? I didn't mean it like that.

"Maka I'm glad that nothing will change but I can't become a vampire." He said

"Why not?" Maka asked. The only conditions to becoming a vampire that Maka knew were that they had to be a virgin and the opposite sex.

Wait was Soul not a virgin?

Soul knew Maka well enough to see that Maka was quickly working out what he had said meant "You remember that party at Kid's just after the battle for brew?" He asked.

"Yeah." Maka said.

"Well Blair slipped something in my drink and" He started

"MAKA CHOP!"

Soul fell to the ground grabbing his head as blood poured down his face screaming "WHAT THE HELL MAKA? HIT BLAIR NOT ME! I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER IT!"

Maka felt really bad now knowing that last little bit of information. Reaching out to help the weapon up she said "Sorry I didn't know."

Regaining his composure he said "Don't worry, it's cool. Let's just not talk about it."

"Ok" Maka said with a soft smile as they walked up to the rest of their group.

Jake just looked at them without saying anything.

"So now what?" Maka asked no one in particular.

"We wait for the demon sword to be found." Stein said as he lit a cigarette.

Alucard and Integra walked up to them.

"Logan has actually located the attacker. It would appear that they aren't even trying." Alucard said

"Where are they?" Jake asked.

"The place is simply to die for." Alucard said with a chuckle.

"The sent stops in Cheddar." Integra said, her tone neutral.

Alucard couldn't stop laughing as shock played across Seras' face.

"What's Cheddar?" Kid asked.

"The place we died." Jake and Seras said in unison.

Inside the church in Cheddar.

Heinkel was kneeling before an alter with her head bowed in prayer.

She had been repeating the same prayer since her, Eruka and Free arrived in the abandoned town.

"O Lord, Jesus Christ, Redeemer and Savior, forgive my sins, just as you forgave Peter's denial and those who crucified you. Count not my transgressions, but, rather, my tears of repentance. Remember not my iniquities, but, more especially, my sorrow for the offenses I have committed against you. I long to be true to your word, and pray that you will love me and come to make your dwelling place within me. I promise to give you praise and glory in love and in service all the days of my life." She repeated.

Heinkel was terrified. Killing was something she had long ago accepted as a part of her life, she had grown numb to killing. She would not pray for the souls of those she had killed in the service of God. However what had happened yesterday.

She shuddered at the memory.

That slaughter had been different.

She didn't just kill those soldiers, she fed them to Yummie. And they both liked it. That was what scared her the most, the rush of power that Yummie got as she ate more and more souls, and that rush carried over to Heinkel too. Heinkel wanted… no needed to feel that power again. But at what cost? They devoured 213 souls. They devoured souls.

Heinkel shuddered. A soul is what a vampire takes when they kill. She is no better than those monsters. She was a monster. The very thing she had been taught to destroy since she was old enough to handle a pistol. And it didn't help that since they had eaten those souls Heinkel couldn't stop hearing voices in her head. Whispers telling her to do things that would surely dam her. She was unclean. Unrein.

Yummie who had been oddly silent up until now, said "Were no monster. Those Hellsing soldiers got better than they deserved. Besides they were quite tasty and think about how much stronger we are now."

Before Heinkel could respond Free came in saying "Hey get ready. We've got company."

Heinkel stood up and asked "Vhat do you mean company?"

"A helicopter bearing the Hellsing insignia." Free responded.

That wasn't right Heinkel killed every soldier they had so they were left with only three vampire. Wait… the vampires were coming for her!

Good. Time to end this.

Medusa sat on her broomstick to far away for anyone to pick up on her soul. She would not intervene in this, this was a test for Heinkel. This would test her limits and see if she could resonate. Medusa had told Free and Eruka not to engage unless things went horribly wrong.

The single helicopter landed on the outskirts of the abandoned town. It had been abandoned since that vampire attack that started it all for Seras.

Jake, Alucard, Seras, Stein, Kid, Maka and Black Star all with their respective partners in weapon form got out of the helicopter.

Maka looked at Jake. Ever since they had been told what this place was to Seras and Jake she couldn't help but notice a slight change in her master's posture, his shoulders were ever so slightly slouched and his head slightly lowered. He didn't seem to want to be here.

Stein had wasted no time using his soul perception to locate the targets.

"I see a total of 4 souls, one is definitely a witch, the other is some weird mix-up and the last is definitely the demon sword. They appear to be in the church." And with that he started walking.

"So is there a plan of attack?" Kid asked as they approached the doors to the church.

Maka couldn't help but notice a worn blood stain on the steps leading into the church.

Alucard laughed at this as he drew his pistols.

Seras leveled her cannon, an almost giddy smile on her as she let her blood lust grow saying "That is our plan."

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

She fired the cannon. As Alucard yelled "ATTACK" with a massive grin on his face. He, Seras, and Jake ran in followed closely by everyone else.

Stein couldn't help but feel giddy at the fight that was coming.

Inside the single room church they found Free and Eruka standing towards the far right side of the room.

"YOU!" Maka yelled as she saw Free.

"If you're looking for **Her** you should know she's behind you." Eruka said with a smile as several loud pistol shots rang out.

Heinkel fired her single Desert Eagle pistol into Alucard and Seras several times. Reducing their bodies to scattered viscera.

Everyone still standing turned around quickly to see Heinkel standing just outside the doorway only a pistol in her hand.

Maka froze, the look in Heinkel's eyes froze her where she stood. All Maka could do was stutter "Y-y-you?"

Maka froze. This was the same woman that had effectively killed her. She had that same murderous intent in her eyes. Soul was yelling at Maka to get moving, but she couldn't hear him, she was reliving that night in her head.

Jake and Stein however where not fazed by this. Both charging at Heinkel with killing intent.

"She's the demon weapon?!" Kid yelled as he started firing at Heinkel.

The few shots that did hit her had little to no effect on Heinkel.

Stein was now swiping madly at Heinkel with Spirit. Heinkel however was narrowly dodging Stein's onslaught while reloading her pistol.

Heinkel didn't see Jake charge her with his black claymore high above his head. The blade came down in a steep crescent across her right shoulder. The impact knocked her down, however other than the no damage had been done. The claymore Jake had attacked with was melting at the touch of Heinkel's blood.

"What the hell?" Jake exclaimed ass Heinkel jumped back a few feet from where she fell.

"Her blood is destroying my weapons." Jake stated as his scythe appeared in his hand.

"Black blood has strange qualities. I wonder if she has started to learn how to use them." Stein said as he, Jake and Kid readied for another attack.

"How did she even become a demon weapon? And didn't you just take off several of her limbs?" Kid asked.

"Heinkel was a regenerator. So she can heal fast." Jake said flatly

"And Black blood also increases healing." Crona whimpered.

"What's she saying?" Black Star asked, referring to Heinkel who was muttering something.

"Unrein." Jake said, his vampiric hearing making it possible to hear her whispers he then translated "It means unclean or impure in German." His eyes softened as he raised his voice so Heinkel could hear him "Heinkel why are you unclean? Where is Yummie?" He would never admit it but he cared for Heinkel and Yummie in a weird way. They were his assurance that if things ever grew out of control, if he ever became a true monster, there would be people with the strength and willpower to end him.

Heinkel didn't answer so Jake repeated his question in German "Warum bist du unrein? Und wo ist Yummie?"

This snapped Heinkel out of her repeating thoughts. The only thoughts keeping her slightly sane. Heinkel noticed for the first time just who was talking to her. Jake. The dammed vampire who started all of this. With a giggle she spoke "Vhere is Yummie?" She paused as she put a fresh magazine into her gun. She leveled the gun to her hand and fired. The round tore off most of her hand, spraying black blood everywhere. Heinkel didn't even flinch as blood poured from her wound.

The blood did not fall to the ground instead it seemed to float in the air around Heinkel for a moment before it coalesced into a mass just behind Heinkel's right shoulder. Slowly Yummie's face appeared in the blood.

"Were together." Yummie said with a giggle. Something was off with Yummie's eyes they had that glint that Alucard and Jake got when they were in the throes of madness.

Heinkel raised her hand to the blood slowly the blood formed into the black katana that was Yummie. She held Yummie in her right hand and her pistol in her left.

"Who did this to you Heinkel?" Jake asked, his face like a stone statue.

"Vhats it matter if I'm strong enough to kill you." Heinkel said as she raised the katana and charged.

Heinkel had always been fast, however now she was even faster. She closed the distance between her and Jake almost faster than Jake could react.

Almost.

Heinkel's first attack landed on the stem of Jake's scythe, he then twisted it in an attempt to disarm Heinkel. However with both of Jake's hands tied up using the scythe Heinkel raised her pistol and fired. Hitting Jake's left shoulder several times, causing him to stagger back from the sheer force of the bullets.

Jake was thankful that Heinkel lacked Yummie's knowledge with a katana as there had been several opportunities for attack that she had not seen, that Yummie surely would have.

Heinkel tried to put distance between her and Jake who was quickly recovering from the bullets, but she bumped into something.

Stein.

Stein had unleashed a double palm soul menace as soon as Heinkel had gotten close to him. Knocking the nun forward into a torrent of soul bullets that Kid had been firing.

Heinkel was raised her hands as if to shield her while she closed her eyes.

Strange. She thought the pain stopped. Opening her eyes she that the blood she had coughed up from the soul menace and her cuts had created a solid wall in front of her.

_You're welcome. _She heard Yummie chime in her head.

Medusa watched everything. An evil grin on her face. Heinkel or Yummie whichever had learned Bloody wall. What was next would they resonate? Would they be able to resonate? She would find out soon. At any rate Heinkel was turning out to be a better subject than Crona ever was.

Heinkel could see the wall around her starting to crumble.

_I want to try something if you don't mind. _Yummie said, however her tone was more commanding than anything.

Heinkel just nodded her head.

Stein, Kid, Black Star and Jake were all beating on the wall that Yummie created with her blood to no avail. However the wall collapsed as a feral scream escaped Heinkel's lips.

Everyone there could hear Yummie scream "Blessed Bloody Bayonets!" as dozens of bayonet shaped projectiles flew out of Heinkel who was screaming in pure agony.

Stein had seen a similar technique when he had first fought Crona who had Bloody Needle. So he again blocked most of the damage by resonating with Spirit and using Witch Hunter to destroy the forearm length bayonets.

Taking a moment to catch their breath Kid asked "Why did she scream like that?" as he looked at Heinkel who was slumped forward in agony.

"The pain." Crona answered in a whisper "The pain of using black blood is immense, maddening even."

"Actually everyone is just a chump." Ragnarok said as he stuck his tongue out.

Before everyone had fully recovered a flash of yellow and red flew past the group and straight at Heinkel.

It was Seras and Alucard. However something was different. Neither of them had their weapons. They were both keeping the hands flat as they tried to impale Heinkel, who was doing her best to dodge the two blood crazed vampires.

Alucard was laughing while Seras made beastly grunts during their attacks.

Stein and Jake were quick to rejoin the fight.

Jake had to give Heinkel credit, she was managing to fend off three vampires and the best meister in history without so much as taking a hit. However her movements were becoming less and less precise. She had never been one for this kind of prolonged engagement so Jake doubter her endurance would hold for much longer.

Heinkel could fell Yummie becoming heavier and heavier, however the more she fought the less she cared. She could feel some strange connection between herself and Yummie grow stronger as she used her partner more until something finally clicked in her head.

With a forward slash she managed to get all of her attackers to take a few steps back.

Lord Death and Sid were watching the fight on his mirror in the death room.

"I think this fight is pretty much wrapped up." Sid commented.

Lord Death wanted to believe that but he doubted killing a demon sword would be that simple. Just as he was about to speak Yummie started glowing a sickly green.

Heinkel raised the green glowing katana into the air then she stabbed it into the ground while screaming "OMEN OF PESTILENCE"

"What's that attack? I've never seen nor heard of it." Sid said with a puzzled look as the ground around Heinkel started to glow green.

Lord Death silently cursed under his mask, the last person to use the omen series of resonance had been Alucard or as he was known at the time, Vladimir Tepes.

"The omens" Lord Death pointed to the glowing green circle around Heinkel that had writing of an unknown language encircling her "Are not a direct attack. However they are still one of the most deadly resonances that I know of. There are a total of four. Pestilence, War, Famine and Death. Each one acts independently of the other and provides a specific boost to the user or ailment to those who would attack the one using them. Pestilence is by far the weakest, it will just make those who would attack her" he pointed to Heinkel "feel incredibly ill. By itself, it is not that big of a problem but when your opponents can't fight because of illness it makes ending them that much easier." He said with a sigh.

"So how will they fight against that?" Sid asked.

"I don't know. I don't know." Lord Death said as he shook his head, this was certainly a problem.

Back at the fight.

"What is that?" Kid asked as he looked at the green glowing ground around Heinkel.

"It would appear to be a resonance." Stein said as he charged forward.

"No stop! Don't enter the omen!" Alucard yelled however it was too late, Stein had crossed the threshold into the glowing ground.

Almost instantly the professor dropped Spirit as he fell to his knees, he felt as if he was going to be sick and to add to it he could barely see straight. Spirit returned to his human form on his hands and knees and lost his dinner. Stein wasn't far behind him on that one.

Heinkel just looked at the two then to Yummie who was still glowing green. There was a deep connection she could feel with her. It was like their very soul's had joined.

So this is resonance. Heinkel thought. Medusa had told her about it and that it could lead to incredible powers and abilities. Now she believed it. Heinkel had never felt more powerful, surer of herself, and more connected to Yummie in her life.

She charged forward at the two downed men with Yummie raised high above her head. However she never reached her target.

A clap of thunder bellowed as Seras fired her Harkonnen at Heinkel.

The depleted uranium round blew through Heinkel as if she was paper, ripping off most of the right side of her body and sending her flying from the kinetic force of the slug. Sending her flying through the wall of the church.

The omen seamed to fade away until the ground around Stein and Spirit returned to its normal look.

The two slowly got up using each other to support themselves, they still felt as if they would be horribly sick any second.

Looking up with hazy eyes Spirit asked weakly "Did we win?"

"I think so. No one has ever survived a point blank shot from the Harkonnen." Seras said with a small smile, believing Heinkel to be finally dead.

"I have." Jake said as he started walking towards the hole in the wall.

Walking into the church to see Heinkel laying on a pile of rubble.

Jake was disturbed deeply by what he saw. Heinkel had already managed to regenerate most of her arm and leg, with the wounds on her side completely healed.

Medusa was pleased with this. Using a regenerator for her Black Blood experiment was something she should have done originally. With this insane regeneration rate provided by being a regenerator only being enhanced by black blood, Heinkel could very well be nearly indestructible. And if Yummie learned how to harden the blood inside Heinkel's veins at the rate that Ragnarok had been able to, she would be indestructible.

Heinkel slowly rose with her wounds completely healed at this point. Looking at Jake who was slowly advancing through the broken wall. Then in the corner of her eye Heinkel saw Maka still frozen in the doorway.

Maka was trapped in her own mind. The events of that night replaying in her head over and over again. The intense pain of the three bullets destroying her insides and the pain of dying at the hands of Jake. She was helpless, frozen by her own fear.

Heinkel once again tried resonating with Yummie, however when they resonated the ground didn't start to glow like it had last time, instead Yummie changed shapes from a slightly upward curved katana she grew longer and straighter, her guard extended outward and the blade pulsed a cool white. Yummie had taken the shape of a white glowing cross.

Lord Death was relieved to see hex breaker instead of another omen. At least this one would be of no use in this fight he thought happily.

"Lord Death?" Sid asked

"Yes Sid?"

"Forgive me if I'm wrong. But isn't that Hex Breaker?" He asked as the weapon finished its transformation.

"Yes that is." Lord Death responded.

"And doesn't that temporarily break curses?" Sid asked

"Yeah." He responded.

"And aren't the seals on the vampires technically a curse?" Sid asked.

"OH SHIT!" Lord Death exclaimed as he spat out the tea he was sipping, as he realized Sid was right. This could get very bad, very, very fast. Forget Jake, what would Alucard do if he found himself suddenly freed from his human master?

Heinkel had made up her mind. She knew Jake's attack patterns well enough to know that he would throw his sword at her feet trying to get her to fall. She in turn planned for it. She would use his own attack to finish the task Medusa had given her a few days ago.

Kill Maka Albarn.

Jake cocked back his arm as he prepared to throw the claymore. He then threw the blade straight at Heinkel.

Perfect. Heinkel thought. As she leapt into motion. She dashed to the side, just barely missing the blade and charged at the still terrified Maka, with Yummie high overhead.

It took Jake a fraction of a second to figure out that Heinkel was going for Maka. He would not allow her to lay a hand on his fledgling! Thankful for his incredible speed he dashed in front of Maka who was only a few meters to his right.

Not having a weapon in hand, nor enough time to create one, he used the only thing he could to block the attack.

His own body.

Heinkel had no problem's leaving a massive cut on Jake's chest.

Jake fell to the ground with a massive cut connecting from the top of his left shoulder to his right hip. He collapsed to the ground in a heap at Maka's feat.

Maka finally snapped out of her fear induced coma when she felt blood mist her face. It was Jake's blood.

"MASTER!" Maka screamed as she started madly slashing at Heinkel who jumped back a few feet… right into Stein again.

Heinkel wasn't able to dodge the attack from Stein. She took another double palm soul menace to the back, sending her right into a blast from Kid's death cannon.

Heinkel took a hesitant step forward before collapsing to the ground at Free and Eruka's feet.

Medusa decided now was a good stopping point for this experiment. Overall she was pleased with the pure power that Heinkel seemed to possess it was quite extraordinary. She would be even stronger when she mastered resonance.

"Soul protect off." Medusa said as she sent the tattoo snake on her arm flying towards the church.

The snake crashed through the roof and rested next to Free and Eruka who were both holding Heinkel. They quickly got onto the head of the snake as Medusa approached the hole in the ceiling on her broom.

"Medusa. I should have known you were behind this." Stein said as he rotated the screw in his head.

"Yes, well you see I needed a new subject after my last…" pausing to think of the right word, looking at Crona "failure. And this one happened to land right in front of me. I do quite like the results these tests are showing." Medusa said with a wicked smile on "Now if you excuse us we best be off."

And with that her broomstick rocketed off into the distance.

Seras turned to say something to Jake, who she thought would be right behind her. However she didn't see him. "Jake?" Seras asked trying to figure out where he was.

"He's still over there." Kid said as he pointed to where Jake had collapsed.

Seeing him on the ground Seras and Maka both rushed over to him. He had his eyes firmly shut and his hands pressed to his ears, and he seemed to be writhing on the ground.

"JAKE WHATS WRONG?" Seras screamed as she tried to stop his movement.

As Seras put her hands on Jake he stopped moving and opened his eyes. Seeing Seras and Maka he muttered "Run." Before his pupils shrunk like tiny red beads, and a thick laughter filled the room.

**Well shit Jimmy. How bad will things get with Vlad on the loose for a while? Will he want to get some wanton destruction since he is free? Will he care for Maka or Seras? Leave a review and tell me. **


	25. Rage Wavelength

**Ok guys sorry for being away for so long but I'm back! Without further delay, enjoy.**

Chapter 25

To anyone outside the church it would sound as if a giant was laughing at a good joke, however on the inside the story was very different.

Vlad was laughing as he raised his hands to both Seras' and Maka's necks.

He was laughing as he sent the flying into Stein and Alucard.

He was laughing as he slowly rose to his feet.

Seras and Maka hit the far wall.

"But how?" Seras stammered "How are you free!?" waiting for an answer.

No answer just laughter.

"ANSWER ME!" Seras yelled as she stood up.

Alucard loaded a fresh magazine into his guns as he waited for something to happen.

"How am I free?" Vlad asked with a devilish grin on his face, "I haven't got the slightest clue. But what I do know is I want to have some fun." As he spoke a claymore appeared in each hand.

"What's going on here?" Spirit asked as he tried to figure out what the bloody hell was happening.

"Somehow Vlad got out." Seras said, her tone had fear in it.

"So what do we do now? How will we get Master back?" Maka asked, she couldn't help but feel like this was somehow her fault.

"We don't." Alucard said as he raised his hands so that a single eye could be seen peering through them (imagine when he is releasing to fight Luke.)

"Alucard you can't." Seras pleaded, knowing what Alucard had meant by that.

"This order was given the day he was bound." Alucard said flatly, though his smile was large.

"See the frigid bitch has been planning on killing us since the day we met. Shocker there. Alucard do you really think you can beat us?" Vlad asked, knowing what would come next.

"Alucard please. You can't." Seras pleaded as tears started to form "I know he's still in there somewhere, fighting Vlad with all his will."

"Why would I pass up a good fight? Why would I pass up this chance to prove to this punk that I am the ultimate vampire? I have been waiting for a chance to beat some respect into this monster for some time Seras." Alucard said as he leveled the Jackal at Vlad who was staring intently at Alucard, licking his lips in anticipation for the coming bloodshed. Alucard would never admit to it, but deep down in his black heart he was scared. Scared of Vlad and Jake. They had in the past beaten him at things he had thought he had long ago mastered. He had long ago learned that there is no such thing as immortality, however he just thought he was the biggest fish in the pond of super powerful\godlike beings. Vlad and Jake however changed that for him. They had shown proven themselves to quite possibly be the ones who would take his own unlife. A thought he found both terrifying and comforting. However he would not go silent he would go down swinging.

"Please he's still in there… I know he is." Seras said as she slowly stood up.

"It's true." Stein said flatly. Stein had used his soul perception to pear into the shared soul of Jake and Vlad, what he had found was most interesting. There great soul was split in half perfectly, one half was a cool ocean green that bore a cold, near emotionless personality with the exception of much guilt in it, Stein believed this to be Jake's half of the soul. Then there was the other half.

A shiver ran down Stein's back as he peered at the half of the soul he believed to be Vlad's.

The soul looked very similar to that of the Kishin's, it bore its own unique madness wavelength that Stein could already feel radiating outward from it. The madness was not that of terror or power like the more common variants of the madness wavelength, this one was… to put it simply this one was rage. It burned with an intense hatred and rage for everything and had an insatiable blood lust. Stein knew that this soul could very easily become a kishin. However there was something within the soul that he didn't expect to see there or at least in someone with the rage wavelength variant of the madness… fear... no there was terror in the very depths of this raving man's soul.

Strange there was terror in the heart of that half of the soul yet none in the other half. What would someone with as strong of a soul like his be terrified of? Stein thought.

"His soul certainly is a unique one. Oh how I want to dissect it." Said Stein. As he tried to not think about how much thicker the madness was in the air than it had been a moment ago. The rage radiating out of Vlad was making Stein furious.

"Master please you are scaring me." Maka pleaded, having some hope that Jake would regain control.

"Ah yes the fledgling." Vlad looked directly at Maka "Fear is not something I will tolerate in my fledgling." He said with a wicked toothy smile.

"Then what about terror?" Stein asked then added "Something that I see within your soul."

Vlad didn't respond, he just laughed.

"Alright let's see if we can suppress him." Alucard said, he had no intentions of dying today.

"ENOUGH TALK!" Black Star yelled as he charged at Vlad head on with Tsubaki in the uncanny sword mode.

"NO DON'T GET CLOSE TO HIM!" Seras yelled, but it was no use.

It was too late Black Star, the bumbling fool that he was had decided to fight Vlad in close quarters combat. Something Vlad and Jake were both experts at.

"A SMALL FRY LIKE YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD TAKE ATTENTION FROM A BIG STAR LIKE ME?" Black Star yelled as he brought Tsubaki down in a hard slash.

Vlad brought the claymore in his left hand up to block the attack while he simultaneously dropped the claymore in his right hand. After he deflected the blow he lashed out with a series of harsh punches to the young assassin's gut, causing Black Star to cough up blood as he recoiled from the blows. Black Star tried backing away from Vlad to regain his wind however Vlad grabbed the end of his scarf as he stepped back. Vlad gave a tug on the scarf with his inhuman strength, pulling Black Star in close to him with the intent on taking the kid's head off with a single swipe from his sword.

Black Star however used the forward momentum to launch a series of rapid attacks all aimed at Vlad's chest.

Vlad blocked the attacks again and again, his laughter slowly getting louder and more crazed as the duel dragged on.

Vlad was not attacking anymore he was purely defending, it wasn't that Black Star's attacks were pushing him to only defend, it was simply too much fun to give the boy a false sense of hope letting the boy think he had the upper hand only for him to have that hope and pull out from underneath him with a single swipe.

Breaking of his attacks with a jump away from Vlad, Black Star taunted "For such a little guy you do boast quite a bit. You fight like a newbie."

Vlad let out a rich laugh before saying "Please I haven't even used any of my power. Here let me show you what it looks like." He raised the claymore in his hand so it was pointing to the sealing as he said "Let's see how you can handle this." Before bringing the claymore down so that he impaled himself through the gut.

With a hearty laugh Vlad pulled the blood covered blade from his abdomen. Blood flowing freely from the wound.

"What the hell is he thinking?!" Spirit yelled, that wound would be fatal to a human yet he did it without flinching.

"Kid don't fight him he's baiting you." Alucard warned as he walked past Black Star.

"Like hell I'm backing down!" Black Star said as he charged at Vlad.

Black Star hadn't even made it halfway to the vampire, when he threw the claymore he held in his left hand. The black blade flew straight and true, landing just in front of the assassin causing him to stumble forward. Black Star to his credit didn't fall down. He quickly recovered and continued his mad charge at Vlad.

Vlad honestly hadn't expected Black Star to remain on his feet, every other time he had done that, the person fell to the ground. However it was no matter.

Black Star raised Tsubaki above his head just as he finally made it to Vlad. Brining the weapon down with all his might, however something happened that no one in the room expected or at least in that way.

The claymore that Vlad had thrown a few seconds earlier flew out from the spot it landed and returned to Vlad in a crescent ark. Vlad caught the blade and in a single motion he raised the blade.

Both blades were stained with blood. Tsubaki was half way through Vlad's head however Vlad's own attack did far more damage, for he had removed both of Black Star's arms just above the elbow.

It took Black Star a full second to process the loss of his arms, however when he did. The brief scream that followed was ear shattering. Everyone in the room just watched as Black Star screamed in agony as the revelation of his literal disarming hit the boy.

Throwing Tsubaki down to the ground with Black Star's hands still gripping the handle. Vlad then picked up the screaming boy by his throat and said "No one is a match for me boy. However you did give it a good try." And with that he threw the beaten assassin to the side with enough force to knock out Black Star.

"BLACK STAR!" Tsubaki screamed as she returned to human form and ran over to him, checking to see if he was alive. Thank fully he was, but he was going into shock.

"THAT BASTARD" Kid yelled as he and Alucard raised their sets of pistols. Kid was quickly letting his own anger cloud out his reason.

"I need to help Black Star, we might be able to reattach his arms if we hurry." Stein said as he dropped Spirit and rushed over to Tsubaki and Black Star.

"So how the hell are we supposed to suppress him?" Liz asked as Seras reloaded the Harkonnen.

"He is bad at regeneration so try to destroy his limbs and don't get hit by the claymore otherwise you'll be finished." Alucard said as he and Kid opened fire.

And with that all hell broke loose as everyone in the room, with the exception of Stein, Spirit, and Tsubaki launched an all-out attack on the laughing vampire.

Kid and Alucard were both firing their respective pistols at Vlad, yet none of their shots were hitting. He would just dodge the hail of projectiles lazily as he made his way towards Alucard.

Crona had charged at Vlad from his left side while Maka attacked from his right. The two meisters were both slashing madly yet every blow was blocked before they could even react.

Something snapped inside Crona causing her to back off from Vlad while Maka continued her assault.

Raising Ragnarok so their mouths were level, Crona spoke in a monotone voice "SCREAM RESONANCE"

Ragnarok let out a massive scream that was joined by Crona's own scream. A purple aura growing around them.

This caused Vlad to look at the girl while he sent Maka flying into Alucard.

"Screaming… Music to my ears." Vlad said as he charged towards Crona.

"SCREECH GAMA EARTHQUAKE!" Crona screamed as she thrust Ragnarok into the ground at his feet.

The ground around Crona exploded with several shockwaves, as both Crona and Ragnarok screamed at the top of their lungs. The blasts caused by the screams caused Vlad to stumble forward a bit as he charged the demon swordsman.

While Vlad stumbled Crona screamed "SCREACH BETA!" and with that she pulled Ragnarok out of the ground and sent an upward shockwave flying towards Vlad.

The scream connected with its intended target and threw Vlad through the wall behind him and into the graveyard behind the church.

Ragnarok returned to his normal shape as Crona caught her breath.

"Good work." Seras said to Crona as she turned to look at the hole in the wall "Shit." Seras mumbled as she watched Vlad rise from where he had landed.

Wiping away blood from his mouth Vlad said "Good hit kid." Then he started laughing again.

Maka didn't hear what Vlad had said. She was too busy staring at the blood from Black Star's severed arms. The crimson liquid at her feet.

Bending over Maka dragged a gloved finger across the floor and brought her hand to her face.

"Maka what are you doing?" Soul asked, she was acting all strange.

No answer.

Soul returned to his human form and gave Maka a gentle shake by the shoulders. Maka's head slowly tilted up as she took her gaze from the blood covered hand.

Her eyes were crimson, and she was giggling under her breath.

Maka turned around to look at Vlad who now stood at the threshold of the hole in the wall, a claymore in each hand.

A clap of thunder sounded through the room as Seras fired the Harkonnen almost point blank into Vlad's chest.

Vlad was gone before the depleted titanium slug had even left the barrel of the Harkonnen. He reappeared directly behind Alucard and Seras, the claymores coated in blood.

A second later both vampires fell to the ground in bloody ribbons.

Kid opened fire again, drawing Vlad's attention. Vlad turned to the young reaper, with an almost bored expression he threw the claymore in his left hand. The blade hit Kid in the left lung, with the momentum literally nailing him to the wall that had been behind him.

Crona dropped Ragnarok and just ran and hid in a corner screaming about how she didn't know how to deal with sword throwing vampires.

Vlad turned his attention to Maka who was just staring at him with those wide crimson eyes.

He let out a chuckle before saying "Come one fledgling show me what you've got!" And with that he threw the blood covered claymore at Maka.

The blade flew halfway to Maka before it stopped mid-flight. The claymore just hovered in mid-air for a moment before it fell to the ground. The blood that had been on the blade however still hovered there for a moment before it flew towards Maka, who just stared at it wide eyed for a second before saying "Such a pretty color."

The blood then flew into her open mouth, licking her lips she said "Hey that tasted pretty good!" as she took a few wobbly steps forward, giggling to herself.

**Ok so I will explain Maka (Blood rage) real quick. So I take the whole vampire blood rage as the vampire forgoing any reason, or in other words madness. We've all seen "Mad Maka" and I personally enjoy her having some madness. **

**Anyway I had fun at pax. I got to meet allot of really cool dudes (even saw a Stein cosplay). I am planning on updating Omega Saturday or Sunday. **

**As always please review. Did you guys enjoy Black Star getting knocked down a level (or 10)? Will Maka try to resonate with Vlad like how she did Crona? You tell me!**


	26. Dominance

Chapter 26

"Sid whatever's happening they need to get out of there!" Lord Death ordered, he knew something had to have gone disastrously wrong, seeing the condition that Black Star was in along with his son.

"I don't think that is an option at the moment Lord Death. That vampire that saved Maka seems to have gone completely insane." Sid responded as he watched Maka take a wobbly step forward.

Maka took a wobbly step forward, eyes wide she stated "You hurt my friends." Her tone barely masking glee.

"Friends are worthless you should only have acquaintances whom can help further your own goals." Vlad responded matter of factly.

Not listening to him Mad Maka continued thinking out loud "But what I don't get is why you didn't just kill them, I wouldn't have been that hard to do… right?"

Vlad was actually intrigued by the sudden change in the fledgling so he humored her "Tell me what is better. Killing someone?" He paused "Or making them wish you had every day for the rest of their lives?"

Kid seeing that Vlad was willing to talk, decided to ask a question, hoping to buy enough time for Seras and Alucard to regenerate and beat him down.

"Is that what you are doing here? Making us wish you had killed us?" Kid asked, coughing up blood in-between words, it was hard for him to breath with the sword in his lung.

"Let's see in under an hour I have ruined" he paused to count "12 lives. With only claiming 1." He responded as a claymore appeared in his hand.

"Oh? And how is that? And just who will you have killed?" Kid asked, arrogance on his face.

"I crippled your friend" pointing to Black Star "Integra will have lost her finest weapon" pointing to himself "And you are wounded, and have vampire blood mixed into your wounds." Vlad finished.

Kid looked down at the claymore that kept him pinned to the wall with new eyes as he realized just what that implied.

"You want to know who the one that is going to die?" Vlad asked with a wicked smile. "Why it's you my dear boy. Vampire blood is a very powerful thing. Even now I can feel the blood burning through your veins. You shall be naught but a ghoul soon enough." He said with a chuckle as a look of horror came to Kid's face.

"You talk too much." Maka said as she rolled her head to each side, getting many cracks out of it.

"Well then let's fix that." Vlad said as the claymore pinning Kid to the wall melted away and reappeared in his hand.

Vlad cocked his left arm back with a laugh and then threw the blade as hard and fast as he could muster. A shockwave tore through the room as the blade flew at its target.

A flash of white light filled the room as the blade collided with its target.

When everyone could see again they saw Maka, still standing, with the black claymore sticking out of the ground just to the side of her.

"Strange. Let's try that again." Vlad said flatly as he cocked back his right arm and then threw the white blade.

Yet again a shockwave ripped through the room, and again a blinding light as the blade collided with something.

However Maka was not standing there when the flash cleared.

"How odd." Vlad said just as he saw a blur run past him.

Turning around Vlad now saw Maka standing in front of Stein and Spirit whom had their full attention on the fight.

It took Vlad a second to realize that two things were out of order. Firstly Maka had long black scythe blades coming out of her forearms, secondly was that she was holding his now severed left arm.

"I would very much like my arm back please." Vlad said with a chuckle. Holding his right hand out, actually expecting the fledgling to return it to him.

"Too bad you were a meanie." Maka said as she tossed the arm into the air, slashing the arm to bloody ribbons with the blade in her forearm with a chuckle.

"Good job Maka." Stein said as he took in this new information. Had she gotten lucky or was she fast enough to land a blow on the raging vampire? Both questions were burning in the forefront of Steins mind.

He would find out soon enough, as he could see Maka tense as she readied for another strike.

Vlad raised his right arm as a claymore appeared in hand "Such a naughty fledgling. Destroying your poor Master's arm." He said with a massive grin that he had learned from Alucard.

Maka ran forward with her arms at her sides. She quickly closed the distance to Vlad.

Vlad brought the claymore down with as much force as he could muster, sadly that was not much. Losing an arm can really take it out of someone. He thought gleefully.

Maka dodged the attack by rolling to her side while slashing at Vlad's exposed left side while she went.

Standing up behind Vlad she continued this again and again.

While the Mad Maka held her own against Vlad, the sane side of Maka did her best to force a resonance link to everyone in the room. In the haze of the madness Maka was unable to distinguish whose soul belonged to who just by looking at it. So she figured she would link with all of them and then figure out which was her masters then.

Vlad was covered in dozens of cuts now, blood flowing from him like a river. Observed Alucard. Something was off. Alucard thought as he watched Maka fight Vlad. Vlad had wasn't trying to defend himself, at all. It was like he was only giving Maka the absolute bare minimum of his attention.

Vlad had stopped laughing a long time ago when he realized that there was no way for him to win this fight, or at least with how it was going. Even though Vlad had full control of their shared body, Jake was doing his best to cause as much disruption as possible. And that included altering his attacks just enough so that they missed or weren't at full power, stopping his regeneration so that blood lose could sap his strength, and even going as far as trying to bring out all the familiars who would be more than happy to try to help fight Vlad. That last one was the one Vlad had to stop at all costs, if those three got out there would be no victory tonight. For Vlad was in no condition to fight them all, let alone any one of them.

Stein watched this fight with questioning eyes. It was clear to him that Vlad was both distracted and quickly losing his patience. However Stein could not fathom what could cause this when he had so simply beat Kid and Black Star. What had changed?

Stein was roused from his thoughts when he felt Maka establish a resonance link without his consent.

Stein looked down at Black Star. He had managed to get a tourniquet onto each arm, so to stop the bleeding, but if he didn't get more extensive attention soon he could very well die. Deciding that now was good time to help Maka he stood up.

Pulling out a cigarette as he stood up, a sigh escaping his lips as he lit the cigarette.

"You ready to go Spirit?" He asked as he looked at the red headed weapon.

"You bet." Spirit responded, this was one of the proudest moments he had, had as a father, his daughter was a weapon like him!

Spirit fell into Stein's hands in the form of a scythe. He then charged into the fray with his left hand reading a soul menace.

Vlad narrowly dodged Maka's last attempt at decapitating him, however he was so absorbed in his fight with his fledgling that he didn't even notice Stein charging right at him with electricity arcing from his palm, until it was too late.

"SOUL MENACE!" Stein yelled as he discharged the blast directly into Vlad's left side, sending the vampire flying from the sheer power that the blow had.

Stein lowered his guard for a second as he took a deep breath. When he hit Vlad with the blow he had accidently resonated with the insane vampire, leaving Stein wide open to Vlad's own unique madness wavelength.

"You ok?" Spirit asked, he could feel Stein's struggle with his own madness.

Shaking his head as he spoke "Yeah, I'll be fine. I just can't hit him with my soul directly." Stein responded as Maka jumped after Vlad, blades spewing out of her shoulders.

"If you want I can channel your wavelength." Spirit said.

"Yes please do." Stein said as he stood up to his full height, Spirit's blade disappearing so that he looked like a cross.

Stein charged again while he poured his wavelength into Spirit who was now arcing bolts of angry blue lightning.

Vlad saw Stein coming this time. Giving Maka a neck breaking head-butt, he then kicked her back. Turning as quickly as his damaged body could he raised his claymore to block the strike.

Stein caught the claymore in the crook of Spirit's haft, he then spun the weapon, sending the claymore flying out of his hand. He then brought Spirit overhead and slammed the weapon down on Vlad's chest, lightning arcing everywhere as he yelled.

"SOUL HAZARD!"

A massive blast of both Stein's and Spirit's soul wavelengths blew through Vlad with enough energy to cauterize Vlad's wounds and scorch the part of his jacket that Spirit came in contact with. Vlad flew back through the church from the blast, landing on the wall.

As Vlad hit the wall Stein yelled "SOUL SUTURE" Stitching Vlad to the wall.

Stein fell to his knees from exhaustion, he had just done two very draining attacks back to back. He needed to catch his breath but couldn't, if he didn't keep his mind focused on the stiches holding Vlad down, then they would break and he would be back at square one.

"What happened? Master?" Maka asked as she rose from the spot that she had landed on. The force of the head-butt had knocked her out, now she was waking up. Maka looked around to see Stein, eyes closed in concentration, with her father in hand keeping Vlad sewn to the wall.

"Maka." Stein said in a distant tone.

"Yes Professor?" She asked, she could see sweat drops rolling down his face in concentration.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep the stitches up. I have an idea on how we can pull your master back from madness but I need you to listen to me." As Stein spoke, Maka looked at Vlad, who stared back at her with beady red eyes.

"Yes Professor." Maka said as she stood up.

"Do you know the basics of soul menace?" Stein asked.

"You self-resonate and force your soul wavelength into the target. However I've never done that before." Maka responded. Why would Stein want her to use soul menace? He was the one who created the technique, so why have a girl who's never done it use it in a situation like this?

"Don't worry about that. I want you to come here and get ready to take your father from me, with his help you should be able to force your Grigori soul into him and break the madness." Stein said flatly.

"Ok professor." Maka said as she looked from Stein to Vlad. She noticed his mouth was moving but was unable to hear whatever he was saying.

"Speak up." Maka commanded in a stern tone.

Vlad raised his voice for all to hear. "3…"

Maka wasn't sure what that meant.

"2…"

Maka and Stein looked around the room for anything out of place.

"1…"

Just then Kid started screaming in agony from where he was laying, while Vlad started laughing a mad cackle.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Maka screamed at the insane vampire. She could see Kid on the ground thrashing about while he screamed a blood turning cry. The Thompson twins were trying to restrain him but were having difficulty doing so.

"Though he isn't human, he is similar enough to succumb to the blood of a vampire." Vlad said as Maka stomped up to him.

"You evil bastard! Fix this now!" Maka demanded as she grabbed the collar of Vlad's jacket and pulled her left hand back, reading a punch.

"I could fix this…" he paused for a chuckle "But I don't want too."

Maka punched him square in the jaw.

Even with her vampiric strength there was no visual indicator that Vlad had just been punched by her. He just kept on laughing.

"Alucard! Seras can you two help him?" Maka asked without looking away from Vlad.

"No if we try to remove the vampire blood we would just kill him, we don't have their dominance of blood." Alucard said as he and Seras restrained Kid.

"How funny that is! The first vampire ever doesn't have the type of control over blood that we possess. I guess we really are the Blood Lord. And the best part is that he would have no problem saving the kid, but I won't!" Vlad said his laughter grew from the soft chuckle to a roaring thunder.

That's it! Maka thought. She needed to get her master back. He would be able to fix this.

Maka placed her left hand over Vlad's chest. Closing her eyes, she extended her soul to touch that of her masters. She would go into her master's soul just like she had Crona's, and she would pull him back to the world.

At first it was hard to try to match wavelengths with them. Half of his soul was calm and depressing while the other half was in the throes of madness, rage and a fear that Maka could not grasp. It was like she had to resonate with two completely different people at the same time. The task seemed impossible but she persevered.

In the end she was able to match the half that belonged to Jake, and with a deep breath she plunged into his mind and soul.

**Ok so earlier today I was asked a question in a pm that I wanted to adress to everyone. **

"Why the hell is Vlad a good guy in one chapter and a bad guy in another?"

**Well my answer is this. **

**Vlad is at his core a creature of rage, hate and malice. He only has the simple wish to cause organized chaos and kill. He is the character who is just as likely to rip your head off as he is to baby-sit your grandchild. There is no rhyme or reason to his motives, just desire. **

**Well then why has he been a good guy? **

**Because he was forced to by the bindings. Now he is free (temporarily) and wants to do what he wishes not what Integra or anyone else tells him to do.**

**Anyway with that said I hope you enjoyed this chapte, and tell me if you want more Mad or Weapon Maka in the reviews.**


	27. Family Cares for Each Other

**To make up for my tardyness I present to you all this nearly 5000 word chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 27

Emptiness.

That is what Maka found herself in. A black abyss devoid of anything.

She found herself free floating in the abys that she remembered from her dreams a few days ago. However this time it was different, it was cold. So cold that Maka found herself actually shivering.

Instead of letting the cold bother her, Maka looked in every direction for the two beings that had been here each time she had come here, but she could not see them.

A gust of cold air blew up past Maka's face, causing her to look down to where the wind was coming from.

She saw an open door.

Bingo. She thought as she approached the door and entered it.

The room grew bright.

"Master?"

Meanwhile in the real world.

Stein was doing his best to keep Vlad contained, but he couldn't hold the Soul Sutures any longer. The stiches finally broke.

Vlad now free to attack again, grabbed Maka by her neck and threw her to the side like a rag doll with his mad laugh booming across the room.

She flew through the air and collided head first with the wall, and kept on going.

"MAKA!" Spirit yelled as he started to return to human form but was stopped by his partner.

"No don't Spirit! She is fine, we need to focus on him." Stein said as he dropped the long dead cigarette to the ground, crushing it with his foot.

"How do expect us to fight him Stein? I don't know about you but I am drained, and he looks like he just had a great nap." Spirit said.

Stein realized that the Death Scythe was right. Stein hated it when Spirit was right. Though Vlad was still missing his arm, he certainly looked like he could give this fight his full attention now.

Stein closed his eyes. Trying to push every thought and desire out of his mind with the exception of one.

Spirit felt Stein's change in mind. He could feel the change in Stein's soul as a single desire overcame all others that the mad professor had.

It was a simple desire that Spirit had known to be the very core of Stein's being.

The need to dissect, bisect, dismember and disembowel.

"LETS SEE WHAT MAKES YOU TICK!" Stein screamed as he charged at Vlad head on with Spirit raised high.

Inside Jake's soul.

"Master?" Maka asked as she shielded her eyes from the bright light.

The light dimmed and Maka found herself standing in the middle of an empty road that went straight as far as the eye could see. The road she stood on was old and worn, she could tell by the faded color and the deep cracks in the asphalt. She then took in the world she now found to be her master'soul.

The world around her was bizarre. It was like the road was a dividing line between two paradoxical worlds. To her left she saw that it was a scorching hot day were the world was just erupting volcanos as far as she could see. The sky was a deep shade of red along with almost everything else that Maka could see in that half.

Then to her right she saw that it was a frozen night, there was a tall black iron fence with a rusted gate not too far away. Beyond the fence Maka's gaze was filled with endless tombstones, dead trees and thick fog. But no master.

Maka finally realized how deep the connection between Vlad and her Master was. They were bound to the very core of their soul. It wasn't similar to some symbiotic relationship, like that of Crona and Ragnarok for they still had separate souls, this however was something completely different. This explained why when Maka saw his soul for the first time it looked like half of it was missing. In truth half of his soul was missing, being suppressed by the seals on his hands. And now they were gone.

Maka's train of thought was halted when a familiar tone called "We meet again lass." From behind her.

Maka spun around to see three men standing before her.

There standing only a few meters from Maka was the Paladin Alexander Anderson wearing his normal grey priest attire that he wore in his passed life. Two men flanked Anderson. Maka recognized the youthful man dressed in butler attire with an aura of arrogance and death. Walter. However she did not recognize the titan of a man wearing a green great coat that covered his entire body, with his face being hidden by a green cap.

It finally clicked when Maka saw Walter. These were his familiar's three men whom her master had claimed to have extraordinary power. To say Maka found herself intimated by these three men was an understatement. She remembered how he claimed that "Walter isn't even my strongest familiar", and Maka had seen how easily Walter could end a life literally with the flick of his wrist.

"Why have you come here Miss Albarn?" The youthful Walter asked her, he was not use to seeing anyone but Hans and Anderson here.

"I'm trying to get master back. That ass did something to Kid and he is dying." Maka said as she looked down feeling hopeless.

"How bad is it out there? Are Seras and Alucard still fighting?" Walter asked, he knew just how bad a Vlad rampage could get if left unsubdued for long.

"Last I saw they were both a pile of gore, for some reason they are healing really slowly." Maka responded, she really did feel helpless her friend was out there close to dying for all she knew and she was in here trying to find her master, yet she had no idea where to go or what to do once she found him.

"That would be the stronger than average blessings he uses on his weapons." Walter responded as Anderson shook his head.

It was one of the few things Anderson had let Jake take from him, the knowledge required to apply some of the strongest blessings known to man.

A voice rumbled across the road "Now or never Anderson."

"He does seem distracted at the moment." Walter said as he turned to Anderson.

"Aye. You stay with the lass and help her. I will go put that heathen in his place." Anderson said as he started walking past Maka, his expression almost giddy.

Maka turned as Anderson passed her, she saw a door in the middle of the road that had not been there a minute ago. Anderson opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind him. The door faded to nothingness after that.

Back in the real world.

The battle between the two mad men had been to even for comfort. Between Vlad's wounds and losing a fair amount of blood, and Stein's human condition. The two men were almost perfectly matched. Their battle consisted of Stein launching an attack, to which Vlad would block and follow up with an attack of his own, then Stein would block and counter, it was endless. An endless dance of death.

Vlad had to give the mad professor credit, he was certainly far more skilled than he had first anticipated. However he could see the cuts and bruises slowly start to build up on the professor over time. Though they were even now Vlad knew that being human meant that Stein would succumb to exhaustion eventually. So Vlad continued his crazed assault.

Vlad charged at Stein with claymore raised high above his head. Bringing the massive weapon down as hard as he could muster one handed, onto Spirit whom Stein used to block the attack.

The force of the attack sent a small shockwave out from the two weapons.

Vlad could see the strain in Stein's posture as he desperately tried to keep the claymore from cleaving him in half. Vlad also noticed something that could be the death of Stein. His feet were slightly farther apart than what they should be, meaning his center of gravity would be off and easy to sweep. Deciding to strike while the iron was hot he raised the claymore again as he swept Stein out from underneath him.

Stein had finally fallen.

"I win." Vlad said with chuckle as he raised the claymore for the final blow.

As Vlad brought the claymore down over a dozen silver streaks sailed through the air and impaled themselves all throughout Vlad's body and knocking him back as a Scottish voice said "Amen.".

Stein looked up to see bible pages fluttering through the air. His attention was caught by a massive man dressed like a priest slowly walking through the church. Anderson looked at Stein and said "Off with ye." The tone Anderson used made it clear that it was an order. Stein with the help of Spirit limped off the battlefield.

Vlad rose slowly, what little blood he had left pouring out of him. As he rose the bayonets seemed to pull themselves out of him, only to hover around him.

"I am called upon to cast light to the darkness that would insult our lord. To strike down those who would align themselves with evil and all things unholy. I shall drive my holly blades into the demonic and purify the earth were you now stand." Anderson preached as he drew two bayonets and held them the cross like shape that was common of him. "Your remains shall salt the earth were you stand."

"Well come on then! Kill us!" Vlad screamed as he sent the blood covered bayonets flying. With Anderson sending his own bayonets flying as he charged at Vlad with a mad smile at his face.

He was alive again! He could fight the beast that had slain him again, and he wouldn't fall for a cheap trick this time.

Their battle would be a fierce one.

Meanwhile.

"Who was that man Walter?" Maka asked after the door Anderson had walked through disappeared from sight.

"Now is not the time for that Miss Albarn. You need to find Master Jake." Walter said as the volcanoes eruptions started to quicken in pace.

"Do you know where I can find him?" Maka asked as she walked up to the rusted iron gate.

"He will be near the grave that hurts him the most." Walter said as he and Hans slowly started to fade into shadows.

That didn't help much. Maka thought as she forced open the rusty gate.

Several things changed in the world Maka now found herself in as she passed through the gate. The air took on a stale quality, the wind seemed to stop, and even the erupting volcanoes that had been thundering moments ago seemed to stop. It was as if Maka had stepped into a dead world.

Maka saw a small concrete pathway leading from the gate and through the headstones so Maka decided to follow it.

"That grave that hurts the most." Maka recited aloud hoping hearing herself say it would help her figure the riddle out.

His parents? Maka thought that, that sounded like a viable idea. So Maka kneeled down at the closest headstone and wiped away the dust that covered the dead person's name.

The particular stone Maka had stopped at read "Here lies Squidward's hopes and dreams."

That's not it. Maka thought as she got up and followed the path deeper into the fog.

Back in the real world.

Vlad was desperately trying to keep the mad priest at bay by using the blood covered bayonets as a sort of deterrent, sadly that was working too well. Every time he would unleash the bayonets Anderson would dodge them easily.

Vlad would never admit it but he was quickly approaching the limit to his endurance. Not because of exhaustion or some other petty human weakness. No his limiting factor was blood, something he was quickly running out of. Yet despite all of that he still laughed. He was still having fun, and still alive (dead?).

With effort he commanded the bayonets to again surround him as Anderson charged at him.

Anderson leapt into the air, bayonets held firmly in a cross in front of him as he flew at Vlad screaming "AND NOW I DELIVER YOUR DIVINE PUNISHMENT YE MONSTER!"

With a mad laugh, Vlad in a last ditch effort sent every bayonet that he could muster flying at the bayonet priest.

Several bayonets hit Anderson, striking him in the arms, chest and legs. However the fanatical father kept on charging. He would not be denied, he would reach his ultimate goal.

Anderson collided with Vlad, with his bayonets raised high he lashed out and struck Vlad without mercy. Slashing madly at the vampire, removing his remaining arm, cleaving his chest into several pieces and finally driving a bayonet through his heart.

Paladin Anderson had finally gotten his revenge on the mad monster.

He knew that, that would not kill Vlad. Mainly because it would not kill himself, and he was his familiar. He however did feel much better after taking 10 years of anger out on the man.

With a flick of his wrists he cleaned his bayonets saying "Amen." For probably the hundredth time.

It's up to ye now lassie. He thought as he went to help tend to the wounded professor.

Back inside the soul.

Maka felt like she had been walking in circles for what felt like hours now. She knew she was going in circles because she would recognize the same bulge on the ground that she now passed for the umpteenth time.

Letting out a growl in frustration Maka sat down on the small mound. Maka had not seen any grass yet but was shocked to see that this little bulge had short, coarse, dark brown grass. She also realized something else that sent fear coursing through her mind.

It was moving, ever so slightly, almost like it was breathing.

Before Maka could get off of it the thing started to move.

A large multi articulated leg sprouted out of the ground, and another, and another, and soon eight of the legs had arisen.

Maka let out a girlish screech as she realized it was a spider. Maka found herself face to face with a pickup truck sized, blackish brown tarantula with way more red eyes than it should have had. Sure enough Maka had sat down on Titan, one of her master's familiar animals. She now understood why he had named it Titan for this spider was just that a titan.

Maka raised her hands as if to protect herself from the giant spider, sealing her eyes shut. Sure she could deal with the average size spider but not one that dwarfed some cars.

Maka wasn't sure what she expected but it certainly wasn't what happened.

Titan recognized Maka as a member of its own family. Raising its front most leg it patted Maka gently on the head.

Ok since when do spiders pet people atop the head? Maka thought as she opened her eyes. Maka was ok with animals, she could tell when a dog or a cat was happy, they had certain tells like the wagging tail or purring. Spiders on the other hand Maka had not a clue on what to expect. However this giant of a spider that was Titan had almost human like eyes and those she could read. And Titan's eyes were a gentle earnest.

Maka now calm enough to talk, asked the spider "Do you know where our master is?"

Nothing.

Maka's shoulders slumped forward, she didn't know why she had expected a spider to be helpful. Maka turned around and started walking away from the spider feeling let down. However she stopped when she felt a tap on the shoulder.

Turning around to see Titan pointing one of its legs at Maka, then at itself.

"What did you want?" Maka asked confused by the spiders attempt at communication.

The spider again pointed at Maka and itself, this time it lowered its body down so that it was on the ground.

"Do you want me to ride you?" Maka asked slightly scared again.

The spider once again pointed to Maka then to itself.

"Ok then." Maka said as she gathered her nerves and stepped onto the spider's "head" and sat down on it, being careful so to not hit an eye.

The moment Maka stopped moving Titan surged to life, skittering away from the spot they had been at a moment ago at extremely fast speeds.

The spider took Maka away from the path that she had been following and it continued to zig-zag across the headstones.

Maka noticed that the farther they traveled they older the stones looked and the more worn they were, some had even been completely shattered.

Titan continued at its rapid pace until it arrived in a small field mostly free of headstones. The only headstone to be seen in the field was a single one that looked like a gothic cross with a rose bush wrapping its way around the stone. Behind the head stone Maka saw three coffins.

At the moment Maka didn't care about the coffins or the headstones, because there on his knees before the cross, with his head lowered, was her master. Or at least she thought it was him, he looked different. He wasn't wearing the black and red jacket that she had come to associate with him instead he was wearing slightly different black leather trench coat with no red accents on it, she also noticed that the right sleeve was rolled up and pinned up, as was common with amputees, lastly Maka noticed he looked human. His skin was not the ghostly white that she knew and he looked like he was breathing.

"Master?" Maka asked as she stepped off of Titan's head.

He did not respond or give any other sign that he had heard her.

Maka walked up to him, stopping just out of arm reach behind him and asked again "Master?"

Now that Maka was close to him and could see the minute details she couldn't get over how different he looked. The master she knew looked to be in his early 30's yet this man hear couldn't be older Liz or Tsubaki, just a teenager. Was this him before he became a vampire? Maka thought. How old was he? Hell, know that she thought about it… who was he? She still didn't know much about his life other than his horrendous parents. But these were questions that could wait for later. Right now Kid's life was on the line.

Gathering her nerves and trying to sound as commanding as possible she said "Master we need you back in the real world. Kid is dying and you need to fix it!"

He did not move as he responded to Maka with an unrelated question "The names, Maka. Do you remember them?"

"What names? What do names have to do with this?" Maka demanded, her temper starting to slip.

"The people you have killed. Do you remember their names?" He asked, his voice bitter.

"Why would I want to remember the names of killers?" Maka asked. Man what had gotten him into this mood? She thought.

"If you won't remember the dead then who will Maka? Who will remember what has been sacrificed for this world we find ourselves in?" He asked as he turned to look Maka in the eyes.

Maka found herself shrinking before his gaze, his eyes… Maka hated them. They were not the dull crimson she had known, but rather they were a dark green that bore past through her. She felt like he was looking into her very core. Judging her.

"I remember every last person I have killed, Maka. I remember Jesus Rodriguez the port officer who I killed in a mugging gone wrong, I remember John Carter whom gave me no choice, I remember Lucy Faires who was simply trying to get money. I remember every single name of every single person I have killed, before and after Hellsing, all 12,582."

Maka was speechless, her mouth slowly opening. Was that even possible? To have slain that many people?

"That is my blessing, and it is also my curse. To know their names, to be able to recall the exact events leading to their deaths, to know that they never even had a chance." He said as he turned around again and returned to kneeling before the headstone.

"Who was that?" Maka asked, referring to the headstone before her master.

"Эрин Александра Торн." He responded in Russian.

"I'm sorry master but I don't know what that meant." She said as she took a seat next to him to look at the name inscribed on the stone.

"Her name was Erin Alexandra Thorn."

Maka wasn't quite sure of what to do. She still didn't know enough about him to understand why this "Erin" was so important to him. So she just sat down next to him unsure of what to do next she just tried talking to him.

"Master why do you force yourself to remember their names? That surely can't be good for your sanity." She spoke as she looked at the tombstone.

"I have to Maka. If I don't remember what I have done in the past, then I will not care about what I do in the future. And that is something I cannot do, for mark my words. If that came to pass…" He looked Maka in her eyes "Vlad or Alucard would be preferred to what I would do." With that he bowed his head before the grave again "So I remember. I remember every child I have had to kill, every father, brother, mother or uncle. I remember them all so that there will be those who won't have to. I remember the Nazi captain Huns Gunsche, the heretic priest Alexander Anderson, the aged butler Walter Dornez."

Maka finally realized two very import things about him. She learned what exactly he feared and what was keeping him in a permanent state of depression. He feared becoming a monster, becoming Vlad or Alucard, it terrified him. Yet at the same time he fought that constant fear with his own guilt and remorse for the lives he had ended.

Maka finally found a way to make him seem more human, a way to relate to him. Though she did not fear becoming a monster, she knew what it was like to live in constant fear.

A book appeared in Maka's hand as she raised her hand so it was above her head. She then brought the book down on his head, not hard but strong enough to get his full attention.

"Why would you hit me?" He asked as he looked at Maka questioningly.

"Despite how smart you seem you are a big idiot. If you live your life… er unlife like this. Constantly being dominated by the fear of becoming something you hate, you will become that thing without even realizing it." She said with an almost cheery tone "And besides you have Seras and myself to keep you inline."

He was silent for a moment before he asked "You said you needed my help? What happened?"

Before Maka could respond, a flash of red light filled the night sky.

Looking up to see the runes that had been burnt into Jake's hands slowly recreating themselves directly above her master.

While this happened the ground trembled as something roared in furry. A moment later Maka heard "I WILL NOT BE REBOUND!" Bellowed across the world.

The runes now finished recreating themselves, slowly descended till they were alongside Jake. With one final pulse of crimson they descended to her master's feet.

"What was that?" Maka asked in awe.

"It would appear that the blood seals were only temporarily removed, now they have rebound to us and resealed Vlad." As he spoke the rumble died down. "So what exactly happened?"

"Vlad mixed vampire blood into Kid's wounds. When I left he was spasming uncontrollably. We need you to get the blood out of him." As she spoke her voice changed to almost begging.

"Maka I am sorry but I can't do that at the moment." He said to Maka's frustration "However I can help you do it."

"Why can't you?" She asked as a door appeared next to her.

"You will see." He said as the door opened itself and sucked Maka into it.

Maka's eyes opened. Taking a second for her vision to focus. Maka found herself just outside of the church.

Getting up and running into the church. To Maka's shock she saw blood and body parts, of which she assumed to be her master, everywhere. Now she understood why he couldn't help Kid directly, it would take a long time for him to recover from this.

Spirit was the first to see Maka and he called her over to him "Maka over here!"

Spirit was next to Stein, who was trying to help restrain Kid. He wasn't succeeding as though the boy looked human, he was not he was a reaper.

"Did you bring him back?" Stein asked as he looked at Maka.

"Yes but he can't directly help." Maka responded forlornly.

"Is he going to die?" Liz asked, tears already streaming down her face.

"If we can't remove the blood then yes he will die." Stein said, just a little too coldly for everyone's liking.

"Nobody is dying here tonight. I will get it out of him." Maka said, with a look of determination on her face.

"How will you manage that?" Stein asked, his eyebrows peaking.

Maka was still unsure of what to do. Right as she opened her mouth to give a false answer she heard her master's baritone voice boom in her mind.

_Maka the level of control you are going to need to separate the blood and remove the vampire blood without killing him is going to be immense. Do you think you can handle it? _

I have to. She responded, her voice full of determination.

_Good, willpower is half the battle. I need you to listen to me very carefully now. Have everyone step away from the boy. _

Maka relayed this to everyone.

Now what Master?

_I want you rest one hand over his heart and another over his neck. _

Maka did as she was told.

_Good. Now close your eyes and expel everything from your mind but my voice and his blood. You need to feel the blood. Feel it course through him. Feel every vein, every artery, and every single drop of blood. Let it fill your senses. Let the blood become an extension to yourself._

Maka closed her eyes. She tried to clear her mind but was finding the task almost impossible.

Maka remained there visualizing the blood as it flowed through Kid. Finally she pushed everything out of her mind until all that remained was blood. She found that in order to do this she needed to not focus on any one thing but rather on every aspect of Kid.

_Good. Can you feel it Maka? How the blood flows within him? They way that it rushes through his body as it delivers life to him?_

Maka did not respond.

_Ok now open your eyes and find any vein that does not have any immediate injury nearby. Once you have found it, use your fangs to puncture the vein once._

Maka opened her now crimson eyes, she saw a world she did not know. She could see Kid, Stein and everyone, but she could also see the blood as if flowed through them. Looking down at Kid, she found a vein on his wrist that would do. Raising his hand to her mouth she carefully bit down with a single fang and punctured the vein. Blood immediately came from the wound but Maka was careful as to not let any get on her tongue.

_Now this next portion is going to take every bit of strength you have to do properly. You now need to will the vampire blood out of his body through the puncture you placed on him. You need to do this slowly otherwise you could create a blood clot, but not too slowly or he might die. Find a pace that works for you and keep it. Maka. Alucard has taken to calling me Blood Lord over the years, if you are anything like me then prove to me you are worthy to be deemed a Blood Lord and a true No-Life Queen._

Maka at first found that there actually was not that much vampire blood in him. So she started to move at a quick pace but she soon realized that she couldn't just force the blood to go where she wanted it to. She was more like a router telling the blood which veins to enter. Slowly but surely she collected the Vampire blood from Kid's body and finally after almost an hour she heard her master speak.

_Maka that is good enough. You have not taken every drop but you have saved his life. What little remains will not kill him. Well done. _

"Thank you master." Maka muttered before she collapsed out of exhaustion.

**I just want to say thank you again. Thank you to all of the supporters of Blood Meister and Omega. Withouth your support I probobly wouldn't have made it this far. Thank you for sticking through it with me on this journey. I don't know what else to say, the only emotion I feel when I view the reviews or total views is gratitude. **

**Please leave a review guys. Did you like the deeper approuch to Jake? Was Maka riding a giant tarantula as cool in your minds eye as mine? Should I bring Anderson out more often?**


End file.
